FIGURA PATERNA
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: El mundo de Kagome se pone de cabeza cuando su madre trae un nuevo hombre a casa, su prometido 'sorpresa'. Pero Kagome se siente rechazada cuando encuentra amenazado su lugar y en peligro su doble vida en el pasado. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Rozefire, FINAL!
1. Vacaciones

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de Inu**: Hola nuevamente!!... En compensación al 'trágico' final de Intercambio de Vida aquí les traigo otra nueva traducción de Rozefire, como se los prometí bastante más pronto de lo acostumbrado así que espero les guste y la disfruten… Gracias por todo el apoyo y si no han leído las traducciones de las demás historias de esta autora los invito para que lo hagan, son muy buenas e interesantes… Feliz lectura!!

* * *

Capítulo 1 - Vacaciones

* * *

"Uno… dos… tres…" Kagome bajó su zapato de metal y suspiró mientras le gruñía al tablero de Monopolio. "Oh maldición…"

"Sí!" Gritó Inuyasha con deleite. "No puedo creer que otra vez aterrizaras en May Street! Serán treinta mil 'yen', por favor."

Kagome gruñó por lo bajo mientras sacaba los billetes falsos y los estrellaba en la ansiosa mano de Inuyasha. "Toma. Feliz? Ahora estoy en bancarrota."

"Entonces perdiste el juego." Inuyasha rió felizmente mientras acomodaba su pago en pilas separadas. Para entonces poseía la mayoría del dinero y propiedades que tenía el juego de mesa.

"Bien… Sólo te dejé ganar…" Kagome cruzó sus brazos.

Sango imitó la acción de Kagome. "Grandioso… ahora quién me sacará de prisión?"

Miroku se acercó. "Oh, vamos Sango, sabes que te gusta aquí conmigo. Tú sabes… tú y yo… juntos en esta pequeña celda…"

Sango lo miró. "Te das cuenta que realmente NO hay celda?"

Miroku se encogió y regresó a pasar su único billete entre sus manos. "En ese caso estoy fuera…"

"Yo también." Suspiró Sango. "No tengo ninguna opción de salir de prisión con mi ingreso… a menos…"

Ella le dio a Inuyasha una dulce mirada. Él levantó la mirada de contar sus billetes y resopló. "Sigue soñando."

Ella giró sus ojos. "Eso es. Salgo del juego."

Kagome miró incrédula. "No puedo creer que ganaras otra vez." Le dijo a Inuyasha con una sacudida de cabeza. "No sabes lo que es el Impuesto por Ingresos!"

"Bueno, no esta mañana." Le sonrió. "Maldición, probablemente podría ir a tu época en este momento y conseguir una posición ejecutiva antes de que termine el día."

"Qué es un Ejecutivo de Negocios?" Le preguntó Shippo a Kagome.

"No estoy… completamente segura…" Kagome miró duro a Inuyasha. Estaba comenzando a preocuparle la habilidad de Inuyasha para aprender tan rápido.

"Oh, esa es la parte fácil - la parte difícil es calcular el impuesto que tienes que pagar al final de cada año financiero - para el cual probablemente debes ir a una compañía de auto liquidación de impuestos que pueda calcularlo por ti. Conoces una grandiosa forma de hacer dinero sin trabajar?" le preguntó a Kagome.

"Robar?" supuso ella.

"No. Meterlo al banco y esperar los intereses - pero entonces tienes que vigilar las tasas de interés que caen y suben, esa puede ser una trampa." Asintió conocedoramente. "Una buena forma sería si te meten a la cárcel y pones TODO tu dinero en una cuenta corriente, escuché que esas tienen las mejores tasas de interés. Así que para cuando salgas de nuevo tu dinero al menos se duplicará."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome le dio una peculiar mirada. "No aprendiste eso del monopolio."

"Nah… estuve hablando con tu abuelo hace unos días." Inuyasha pausó mientras colocaba su ficha de perro en la caja. "O más como si estuviera hablándome a MI…"

Shippo tranquilamente hizo un gesto loco con sus dedos al lado de su oreja. Rápidamente cambió a rascarse su cuello cuando Inuyasha lo miró molesto.

Bueno… desde que Inuyasha parecía estar en un no iluminado, sino plácido humor, Kagome hizo su movimiento. "Inuyasha… puedo pedirte un gran favor…?"

"Depende…" dijo cuidadoso, obviamente no confiaba en el tono de su voz.

Sango y Miroku captaron la indirecta de una corta mirada de Kagome y regresaron a la cabaña de Kaede con Shippo, dejando a Kagome y a Inuyasha en el pórtico.

"Bueno… hay algo…" Kagome retorció sus dedos en su regazo. "Tengo que regresar a mi época por más tiempo de lo usual."

"Cuánto?"

Al menos estaba considerándolo, lo cual motivó levemente a Kagome. "Um… cuatro o cinco días. Es un descanso de término medio, luego tenemos unas vacaciones de dos semanas - y juro que pasaré el resto de las vacaciones aquí, pero tengo que quedarme en mi época por un par de días."

"Bueno… eso no es tan extraño." Inuyasha se encogió. "En tanto como pueda vigilarte y asegurarme de que realmente estás haciendo lo que dices que-"

"Ese es el problema." Kagome lo interceptó rápidamente. "No podrás vigilarme a diario… o traerme de regreso."

Inuyasha se tensó de repente, un furioso frunce adornaba su expresión. "Por qué no?"

"Voy a visitar a mi papá al otro lado de Tokio." Dijo Kagome. "Por favor, no hagas esto difícil Inuyasha - no veo mucho a mi papá estos días - la última vez que lo vi fue hace un año! Son las primeras vacaciones que tiene y si pierdo mi oportunidad de verlo entonces tendré que esperar otro año hasta la próxima vez que pueda verlo."

Ella miró suplicante a Inuyasha, notando que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Mitad frunce, mitad confundido. "Tienes un papá?"

"Sí… está divorciado de mi madre, se mudó cuando tenía seis años." Dijo Kagome tranquilamente. "Qué, pensabas que no tenía un padre?"

"Realmente nunca lo pensé." Respondió él. Aunque era lógico asumir que la humana Sra. Higurashi NO se reproducía asexualmente.

Kagome guardó silencio, esperando que le rechazara su petición. Sorprendentemente, no dijo nada. "Entonces… puedo ir?"

Inuyasha la miró con un movimiento vago de 'no me importa' y ladeó su cabeza. "Seguro. Como quieras."

"Gracias, Inuyasha." Kagome sonrió con alivio. Había esperado algo corto a rugidos y disparos verbales. Este era un cambio agradable… aunque tuvo que preguntarse por qué había sido tan fácil esta vez.

"No es justo, verdad?"

El comentario de Inuyasha la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Perdón?"

"No es fácil crecer sin un padre." Él le disparó una breve y falsa sonrisa. "Tienes que hacer la mayoría de lo que sea que te haya dado."

Kagome lo observó sorprendida mientras se levantaba de repente y regresaba adentro. Por un momento se quedó contemplando lo que había dicho… hasta que miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que si quería regresar a su época a tiempo tendría que comenzar a empacar.

* * *

"Oye, Inuyasha?" Shippo bostezó esa noche mientras los demás se alistaban para dormir. "A dónde demonios fue Kagome? La espantaste de nuevo?"

"Kagome nunca ha sido espantada por mi." Espetó Inuyasha y quitó a Shippo de su pecho - y efectivamente - fuera del árbol.

Shippo aterrizó en su cabeza con un indignante chillido. Se enderezó después de unos momentos y miró al hanyou. "Basura. La espantas todo el tiempo."

Inuyasha resopló y rodó de costado en la rama. "Kagome no se espantó con nada. Tiene una vida al otro lado del pozo, sabes. Y una familia."

Shippo le hizo una mueca a Inuyasha mientras se componía después de su caída. "Bien hecho, Inuyasha. Esa es la primera vez que lo admites. Creo que una rosa azul brotó bajo tu rama."

Inuyasha se asomó bajo su rama antes de gruñirle a Shippo molesto. "No hay una rosa!"

Shippo lo miró. "Por supuesto que no hay rosa! Sólo es una expresión!"

"Ya lo sabía! Déjame en paz - quiero dormir!" Espetó Inuyasha.

Sango golpeó la pared de la cabaña. "Chicos! Bájenle ya!"

Inuyasha se giró de nuevo para que Shippo estuviera fuera de su línea de visión, y para no estar tentado a freír al pequeño parásito.

"Buenas noches, Inuyasha." Llamó Shippo antes de entrar.

Inuyasha no devolvió la despedida mientras miraba malhumorado hacia adelante… en la noche. Tenía un asesino a una semana delante de él… toda una semana sin ver el rostro de Kagome… o tener su presencia cerca para… para…

Él cambió de posición, intentando acomodarse, pero no pareció estar funcionando. Gruñó con leve molestia mientras lo intentaba de nuevo y terminaba sobre su estómago, brazos y piernas colgando de la rama… no… eso tampoco era particularmente cómodo… mejor cambiar.

Sin Kagome… sin ramen… sin búsqueda de fragmentos… sin demonios para desquitar su frustración…

"Dios… no tengo vida…" Murmuró para sí. Bueno… no la vida sin Kagome para hacer las cosas frescas y espontáneas para él. La vida no tenía sentido sin un alma completa… y cada vez que Kagome lo dejaba… desaparecía de la existencia como si estuviera muerta… se llevaba una parte de él con ella.

No en el sentido literal, por supuesto…

Inuyasha suspiró y rodó en su rama. Por primera vez su mente estaba preocupada y falló en juzgar cuán ancha era la rama… y entonces se deslizó con una amortiguada maldición y aterrizó con un golpe en su espalda.

Parpadeó por un momento, mirando al árbol perplejo antes de girar sus ojos. Oh sí… los perros no estaban hechos para trepar árboles…

* * *

"Cuántos canales tienes?!" Kagome quedó boquiabierta ante la pantalla de televisión mientras pasaba rápidamente por las estaciones, apenas pasando tiempo suficiente para asimilar todos los programas y comerciales. No era que estuviera mirando una pantalla de TV promedio… era más como una enorme pantalla plasma, completa con un lector de DVD y conexiones satelitales.

"Como quinientos… perdí la cuenta." El Sr. Higurashi sonrió mientras su hija se deleitaba en el control remoto.

"Esto es… vaya… es…" Kagome luchó por palabras mientras se obligaba a bajar el control y miraba alrededor del apartamento de su padre… en realidad era más como un penthouse. "Esto es diferente al agujero infestado de cucarachas en el que mamá dijo que vivías…"

"Mari realmente ha ayudado a enderezarme." Asintió él, descansando una mano en su hombro.

"Mari?" Kagome lo miró perpleja.

"Mi nueva novia… prometida… espero que no te importe."

Kagome parpadeó sorprendida antes de tartamudear rápidamente. "No - en lo absoluto! Es decir - han pasado años - tienes derecho a continuar!" ella miró alrededor. "Ella te ayudó a obtener todo esto?"

"Ella me condujo en dirección a un grado de psicología… ahora soy un practicante de psiquiatría…" él le sonrió. "Ella me ayudó a comprar el apartamento y ayudó a amueblarlo conmigo. Es grandiosa."

"Eso es bueno." Kagome estaba genuinamente feliz por él y le dio una sonrisa. "Ella vive aquí también?"

"Sí…"

"Dónde está?"

"Le pedí que saliera una semana, pensé que podrías incomodarte…" le dijo titubeante.

"No!" Kagome saltó para encararlo rápidamente con una sonrisa ansiosa. "Me encantaría conocerla - si ha hecho tanto bien a tu vida cómo podría encontrarla incómoda? En tanto como no tenga dos cabezas entonces estoy bien con que viva aquí mientras te visito."

"Y si tiene dos cabezas?" preguntó su padre en tono serio.

"No bromees con eso!" rió ella… pero era verdad, conocía muchas mujeres con dos cabezas… lo último que necesitaba era que su padre saliera con una de ellas.

Estas serían unas buenas vacaciones, pensó. Sin preocupaciones, sin escuela, sin búsqueda de fragmentos y sin demonios para huirles. Y mayormente, sin Inuyasha para ponerla nerviosa y a sudar cuando le demandaba lo imposible. Ella no era como Sango y Miroku… no había estado viviendo en la era feudal toda su vida… no había peleado con demonios toda su vida…

Inuyasha era demandante…

Así que esto era un descanso. Podría levantar sus pies, vivir como una rica y observar todo desde programas sobre colonias de hormigas hasta alguna novela inglesa. Pasaría tiempo con su padre… quien realmente había cambiado de un escritor desempleado y quebrado…

Ahora estaba escribiendo libros de psicología… y VENDIENDOLOS!

Esperen hasta que sus amigas escucharan de esto!

* * *

"El lugar se ve genial - Mari tiene buen gusto!" Le dijo Kagome por teléfono a su madre. "La cocina tiene un tema Mediterráneo y las áreas sociales tienen colores y arte Indio y Africano - es maravilloso - realmente deberías venir a visitarlo."

"Entonces te gusta allá?" escuchó a su madre reír. "Puedo pelear con uñas y dientes para traerte a casa."

"No te preocupes, regresaré pronto." Kagome sonrió. "Son como unas verdaderas vacaciones! Y Mari es TAN agradable… la conoces?"

"No… no podría decirlo…" el tono de su madre era levemente extraño… y Kagome lo escuchó y se abofeteó mentalmente. Bien hecho Kagome! Restregar en cara de su madre que papá tenía una nueva prometida y que estaba ganando más dinero en una semana del que ganaba su madre en seis meses.

"Mamá… yo…" ella luchó por encontrar algo que decir.

"Está bien, Kagome - no me di cuenta que tu padre estaba siendo abierto contigo sobre sus relaciones." La Sra. Higurashi sonó sorprendida.

"Bueno… él…" Kagome frunció levemente. "Lo sabías?"

"Sí… pero acordamos callarlo para ti y Souta…" ella escuchó suspirar a su madre. "Rompió nuestro trato."

"Bueno… no me importa si está saliendo con alguien nuevo. Ella es agradable. Será una buena madrastra cuando la necesitemos en una emergencia." Le dijo Kagome.

"Bueno, como estás abierta a todo esto mejor yo-" ella se interrumpió mientras Kagome escuchaba la conversación amortiguada de su abuelo en el fondo. "Oh no de nuevo… tengo que irme Kagome, te veré el viernes!"

"Sí - adiós!" Ofreció Kagome y colgó. Estuvo en el teléfono en el sofá por un tiempo, pensando en lo que su madre iba a decir. Oh bueno… podría preguntarle después si lo recordaba.

* * *

"Veintiséis?" Preguntó Shippo planamente.

"No…" Inuyasha lanzó otra piedra en el río y la observó saltar un par de veces antes de hundirse.

"Dieciocho?"

"No." Inuyasha buscó a sus pies otra piedra para lanzar.

"Uh…" Shippo miró a Inuyasha de cerca. "Uno?"

"Bingo!" Inuyasha lanzó otra piedra y la observó saltar por todo el río. "Bien - ahora estoy pensando en un animal-"

"Pájaro." Dijo Shippo sin dudar.

"Bien… eso fue suerte…" frunció Inuyasha. "Qué tipo de pájaro?"

"Un fénix?" Adivinó Shippo.

Inuyasha se giró hacia él abruptamente. "Qué eres - medio telepático?"

"No… es sólo que eres tan predecible. Jugamos este juego cada vez que ella se va y tú siempre piensas en los mismos números y animales." Shippo giró sus ojos y cayó de espalda. "Estoy aburrido!"

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y regresó a lanzar piedras.

"Mira a esos dos…" Sango le asintió a Miroku, distrayéndolo de lo que sea que estuviera por hacer con su mano involucrando su trasero. "Es como si el mundo terminara cuando Kagome va a casa por más de una hora."

"Bueno… para ellos… sí." Miroku se encogió levemente. "Pobres tontos…"

Sango suspiró y regresó al mantenimiento de Hiraikotsu. En realidad… era un poco monótono cuando Kagome no estaba alrededor…

* * *

4 Días después…

"Gracias Sra. Keisuki!" Saludó Kagome animada mientras su amiga y su madre se alejaban. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de vista se giró con un profundo y revitalizante suspiro.

Ahora estaba relajada… y no podía evitar la distraída sonrisa que se esbozó en sus labios mientras subía por las escaleras hacia el templo. Toda una semana lejos del trabajo - y ahora estaba completamente lista para regresar. Había terminado todas sus tareas y la tensión se había ido de su cuerpo (mayormente gracias a Mari quien tenía un diploma en masajes).

La vida era un paraíso desde aquí…

Kagome abrió la puerta y depositó su maleta y bolsas al lado del zapatero. "Oigan todos! Estoy en casa!" ella cerró la puerta detrás y avanzó hacia la sala donde escuchó encendida la TV. "Nunca adivinarán lo que pasó en el camino - había este perro y un carrito de helados y-"

"Si insistes en entrar con tus zapatos a la casa, al menos ten la decencia de limpiarlos en el tapete?"

Kagome se giró para encarar las escaleras y miró abiertamente al hombre que se había detenido a medio camino para saludarla. Un total extraño la había regañado por sus propios hábitos en su propia casa… ahora ESO fue rudo. Lo que era más, había estado totalmente serio, no había esbozado una sonrisa.

"Quién eres?" Preguntó Kagome.

"Kagome - no seas tan grosera!" ella miró hacia la sala mientras su madre se dirigía hacia ellos. Medio extendió sus brazos, esperando ser abrazada como usualmente lo hacían cuando Kagome se iba por días, de vacaciones o por el pozo, cualquiera que fuera el caso.

Eso fue por qué Kagome quedó completamente estupefacta cuando su madre la pasó, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y el extraño. Kagome movió sus manos para recoger su cabello tras sus orejas, como si nunca hubiese planeado recibir un abrazo en primer lugar. Observó mientras su madre iba y le daba un corto abrazo al hombre.

Kagome se paralizó… qué demonios estaba pasando?

"Kagome - permíteme presentarte a Denji." Dijo la Sra. Higurashi mientras el hombre deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su hombro, ahora le sonrió a Kagome como si nunca hubiese sido rudo con ella. "Es mi prometido… se quedará con nosotros en el templo de ahora en adelante."

Kagome miró entre los dos, una preocupada sensación punzó en su mente. Esta no había sido la bienvenida que había esperado… Miró a Denji un poco más de cerca e hizo una rápida valoración.

Se veía agradable y amigable ahora, con una sonrisa y oscuros ojos. Era bien parecido, incluso más que su padre tal vez… pero no contaba nada. Las primeras impresiones eran las que importaban… y no le había dado una buena impresión.

"Eso es… bueno…" Kagome sólo pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa de felicitación. Cuando en verdad… se sintió un poco inquieta.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, ahí tienen - dedicado a todas las chicas y chicos que quieren matar a sus padrastros y madrastras. Para ustedes Cenicientas!


	2. Como Serán las Cosas

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 2 - Como Serán las Cosas

--

"Crees que está muerto?" Le preguntó Sango a Miroku mientras salía de la cabaña de Kaede al pórtico donde el monje estaba sentado sosteniendo una sardina para que Kirara la atrapara.

Miroku miró al medio demonio al que se refería, mirándolo críticamente. Inuyasha estaba acostado de espalda bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles cercanos. Shippo estaba danzando a su alrededor cantando unos ritmos… quien para entonces había sido clavado en el suelo por el hanyou. "No lo creo… Diría que está a tres horas de tallar ese árbol como reemplazo de Kagome…"

Sango se movió con preocupación. "Por qué no revisas… asegúrate que no se haya ahogado o algo…"

Miroku suspiró y bajó el hilo con el que había estado jugando y retiró su sandalia. La levantó y la golpeó gentilmente en su palma un momento antes de lanzarla en dirección de Inuyasha…

"Qué demonios - MONJE!"

La sandalia regresó y Sango rápidamente se quitó del camino mientras pasaba y golpeaba a Miroku en la cabeza. "Gracias por salvarme…"

"No hay problema." Sango sonrió y levantó a Kirara para regresar adentro.

"Y también puedes ponerle una mordaza a esto!" Gritó Inuyasha, agarrando a Shippo y lanzándolo a las precarias ramas del árbol arriba.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Bájame - sabes que no trepo árboles!" Gritó Shippo a todo pulmón. "Inuyasha!"

El hanyou giró sus ojos y se levantó para irse a otro lugar por un poco de paz. El pozo sería agradable para un poco de soledad en el momento…

--

Kagome nunca se había sentido más incómoda en su propia casa como en ese momento. En realidad… se sentía como una visitante, o una invitada…

La breve presentación de Denji había sido… bueno… de repente y como una bofetada en la cara. Kagome aún estaba de pie, dando vueltas con el shock en el corredor, todavía en sus zapatos. Apenas había entrado por la puerta antes de que estas sorprendentes noticias captaran su atención.

El abuelo tuvo que moverla a la sala para que pudieran sentarse. Denji y su madre hablaban con ella… en realidad, le hablaban A ella. Kagome no pudo encontrar algo inteligente o coherente que decir. Sólo se sentó con una sorprendida expresión en su rostro mientras intentaba absorber toda la información que le estaba siendo lanzada.

Logró captar un pequeño bocado… Denji era un profesor de escuela, enseñaba matemática. Tenía cuarenta y ocho años… dos años mayor que su madre… y entrenaba en el gimnasio cuatro veces a la semana por tres horas en cada sesión.

Kagome no podía retirar su mirada de su cara. Estaba observándola con una sonrisa neutral. Pero de vez en cuando mientras la Sra. Higurashi hablaba felizmente sobre él, su sonrisa desaparecería y le daría una penetrante mirada. En ciertas formas, su vibra le recordaba vagamente a Sesshomaru…

"Bueno, ahora que todos sabemos un poco más del otro, iré a hacernos un te." La madre de Kagome se levantó y se giró para dirigirse a la cocina.

"Te ayudaré." Ofreció Denji, ganándose una feliz sonrisa de su prometida.

Tan pronto como se fueron Kagome saltó como si finalmente hubiese sido liberaba de ataduras invisibles. Agarró los hombros de Souta y lo alejó del TV. "Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Souta miró alrededor. "Tú qué?"

"Quién ES este Denji?" Siseó Kagome, intentando mantener su voz baja.

"No escuchaste?" Souta giró sus ojos. "Cielos, Kagome, acéptalo."

"No te sorprende esto?" Kagome lo miró desconcertada. "De repente mamá trae a casa un hombre declarando ser su futuro esposo y todos aquí están muy bien?!"

"Ella no sólo 'lo trajo' como a un perdido, Kag." Souta zafó sus manos de su camiseta y regresó a ver TV. "Nos habló de él en la cena, dijo que era un gran hombre y que esperaba dejarlo quedarse con nosotros."

Entonces no había sido estrellado en su cara como con ella… aún se sentía levemente enferma y miró a su abuelo por un poco de guianza. "Cuándo pasó todo esto?"

"Mientras estuviste lejos, querida Kagome." Respondió él con un movimiento de hombro, obviamente inconsciente de su malestar. "Es un buen compañero, te gustará cuando lo conozcas."

Kagome aún no entendía lo que pasaba en su casa. Así que se levantó y siguió a su madre a la cocina. Realmente deseó no hacerlo… "Oh dios - lo siento!"

Denji y su madre de repente se separaron de un ligero abrazo haciendo ya saben qué… realmente disgustante para sus edades. Kagome podría haber jurado que su madre estaba sonrojada como una colegiala.

Una tensa pausa siguió mientras Kagome se rehusaba a irse. Denji aclaró su garganta y le disparó una sonrisa a la Sra. Higurashi. "Me iré a… hacer las camas…" se disculpó y salió.

Kagome giró su mirada hacia su madre quien rápidamente se ocupó en terminar de preparar el te. Kagome frunció sus ojos levemente. "Que bueno de ti avisarme antes de regresar…"

"Bueno - fue repentino, lo siento." Su madre se disculpó rápida y despreocupadamente. Realmente no fueron en serio sus palabras.

"Por qué no habías hablado de él?" preguntó Kagome, viendo a su madre rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos. "En cuál habitación se está quedando? Realmente vas a casarte con él?"

"Sí!" La Sra. Higurashi se detuvo y se giró hacia su hija con una sonrisa. "Por qué más estaría viviendo aquí si no fuera serio?"

Kagome de repente tuvo una horrible idea. Probablemente debería quedarse callada, pero su adrenalina estaba un poco alta y su boca se movía más rápido que su cerebro… como Inuyasha en muchas formas. "No estás saliendo con él sólo porque estás celosa de que papá va a casarse con Mari, verdad?"

Su madre bajó las tazas chinas tan duro que se estrellaron con un fuerte sonido. "No te dejaré decir cosas así, Kagome! He estado viendo a Denji por mucho tiempo, sólo me guardé las cosas porque pensé que te molestaría!"

"Me molesta más que de repente decidas ponérmelo en mi cara sin avisar!" Gritó Kagome.

"Bueno, qué hubieses preferido? Que me casara en secreto y tres años después te presentara a tu nuevo padrastro?" Su madre frunció. "Por qué estás siendo así, Kagome? Pensé que podría confiar en ti en ser madura sobre esto. Al menos podrías ser amable con él - no creas que no me di cuenta de cuán duro lo mirabas."

"Bueno, estaba mirándome!" Discutió Kagome.

"Deja de comportarte como una niña, Kagome! Souta se comportó mejor! Ahora Denji es un miembro de la familia y debes tratarlo como tal! No necesito que lo hagas sentir no bienvenido!"

Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que ELLA era la que no se sentía bienvenida. Pero las palabras de su madre la calmaron levemente y bajó su cabeza. "Lo siento… realmente es tan repentino… no lo esperaba…"

"Entiendo." Dijo su madre cortamente y se alejó con la bandeja de te, de regreso a la sala.

Kagome se desplomó en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa de la cocina y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Estaba siendo inmadura con esto. Había aceptado bien a Mari… por qué no a Denji?

Porque había algo en la forma como la miraba… una leve manera de la mirada de Sesshomaru. Como si estuviera traspasando su cuerpo y viendo su alma… y lo veía con desprecio. Esa penetrante mirada…

Pero eso era estúpido! Apenas había conocido al hombre por unos minutos y estaba creyendo que podría ser un engendro del mal. No… era un profesor… un profesor de matemática… naturalmente debía tener esa malvada mirada… pero probablemente era un buen hombre. A Souta parecía agradarle lo suficiente.

"Un momento…" De repente levantó su cabeza, su rostro confuso con repentina realización. Se alejó de la mesa y corrió a la sala donde su familia real estaba sentada observando la televisión nocturna. "Um - Denji sabe?!"

"Sabe qué, querida?" preguntó su abuelo mientras tomaba calmadamente su te.

"Sobre Inuyasha - el pozo!" Preguntó Kagome urgente.

Los tres familiares intercambiaron miradas. "Pensamos que era mejor que tú le dijeras. Que lo sepa de buena tinta como debe ser." Le dijo su madre.

Kagome no sabía si debía ser algo bueno o malo… no tuvo mucho tiempo para considerarlo mientras Denji entraba de repente y tomaba asiento junto a su madre. Miró a Kagome y sonrió de repente. "Tu mamá me dice que tienes problema con tus matemáticas."

Los puños de Kagome se cerraron tras su espalda. Tuvo que obligar a su boca a abrirse y hablar, aunque habló desigual. "Sí?"

"Y desde que soy especialista en matemáticas, pensamos que tal vez pueda ayudarte." Denji dejó la oferta en la mesa.

Ella quería rehusarse fuertemente. Odiaba las matemáticas pero no estaba fallando miserablemente como otras personas en su clase. Pasaba los exámenes con una C, tal vez incluso una B si se esforzaba. No quería o necesitaba un tutor.

"Ves? No es maravilloso de Denji." Dijo la madre de Kagome después de su silenciosa pausa. "Qué dices?"

Kagome forzó una gran sonrisa falsa en su rostro y rió. "Es genial - es perfecto. Síp! Estoy de acuerdo con eso! Síp, síp, síp!" se retiró ella con su fija sonrisa hasta que estuvo fuera de la habitación y a medio camino por las escaleras. Luego la feliz expresión se deslizó a agonía mientras golpeaba su frente repetidamente. "Genial, genial, genial, genial! Tonta!" murmuró ella por lo bajo.

"Oh y Kagome!" se detuvo cuando escuchó a su madre llamándola. "No vayas a visitar a tus… amigos por un tiempo, de acuerdo? Quiero que te quedes en casa en las vacaciones!"

El corazón de Kagome se hundió más, como si eso fuera posible. Todas unas vacaciones sin ver a Inuyasha y a sus amigos? Todas unas vacaciones con un tutor de matemática viviendo en la habitación próxima? Esto apestaba completamente…

Con un suspiro continuó subiendo a su habitación y se estremeció mientras encendía la luz. La calefacción no había sido encendida ahí y estaba particularmente frío. La bombilla estaba sin tono y colgando del techo y todo parecía muy tranquilo. Abajo podía escuchar los amortiguados sonidos de la televisión… y recordó lo cálido y confortable que había sido allá.

Pero no había lugar para ella sentarse en el piso… justo como cuando había sido una niña y su padre aún vivía ahí. Él y su madre se sentaban en el sofá mientras el abuelo se sentaba en su silla. Los niños se sentaban en el piso ante las piernas de sus padres como usualmente lo hacía la familia en la noche.

Pero ver a Denji en el lugar de su padre era demasiado. Ver su brazo envuelto alrededor del hombro de su madre como si ÉL fuera el padre de la familia, había sido demasiado. Kagome no quería ser parte de esta familia. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a estas circunstancias… así que necesitaba sentarse en su habitación y pensar.

Se estremeció de nuevo y miró la ventana. Estaba abierta y había una enlodada huella en su escritorio. Sin duda pertenecía a Inuyasha…

Bueno… calentaba su corazón saber que la había visitado, aún cuando sabía que no estaría ahí. Qué estaba tratando de lograr con eso? Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de atraparla… ver si estaba en casa con uno de sus amigos humanos. Como si tuviera alguno en primer lugar…

Aunque no quería que la visitara otra vez… si se topaba con Denji, entonces qué? No quería que Denji supiera de esta familia secreta… todavía no lo veía como un miembro de la familia… pero no quería más que escabullirse e ir a verlos a todos.

Sin razón, Kagome se desplomó en su cama y comenzó a llorar en su fría y solitaria habitación. Aunque no estaba segura de por qué…

--

"Bien - han pasado seis días y medio - es ridículo!" Espetó Inuyasha mientras pasaba a lo largo del pozo. Miroku lo observaba vacíamente desde un tronco cercano. "Qué demonios podría demorarla tanto?!"

"Ella dijo que se iría por un tiempo, no?" Señaló Miroku.

"Dijo de cuatro a cinco días! No seis y medio!" Inuyasha se detuvo y rápidamente golpeteó sus dedos contra el borde del pozo, tanta energía desperdiciada y frustrada quemaba bajo su piel… y podría deshacerse de ella. No había nada que hacer! "Podría construir los tres malditos palacios imperiales con la cantidad de energía que tengo! Probablemente podría despedazar a Naraku en un golpe!"

"Entonces por todos los medios, hazlo." Le dijo Miroku sin rodeos.

"No puede ser molestada…" Inuyasha se sentó al lado del pozo, de repente sintiendo que la energía lo dejaba.

Miroku suspiró y se levantó, moviendo su peso contra su báculo. "De todas la cosas para dominar en este mundo, Inuyasha, la que necesitas dominar más sería la paciencia."

"No tengo el tiempo!" espetó él. "Cada preciado segundo está siendo desperdiciado - si Kagome pudiera estar aquí podríamos estar haciendo algo interesante!"

"Como caminar?" Supuso Miroku malhumorado.

"Sí! Caminar - hacia Naraku y demonios y otras cosas que puedes volar cuando las golpeas." Inuyasha pateó el pozo enojado, pero no lo fuerte suficiente para caer. No quería bloquear el camino de regreso de Kagome…

"Sólo los tontos se precipitan, Inuyasha."

"Y sólo los tontos se sientan y observan pasar la vida y la juventud, Miroku!" Gruñó Inuyasha. "Kagome se está demorando mucho!"

Miroku frunció levemente. "Tal vez algo está pasando en su mundo?"

"Qué quieres decir?" Inuyasha se giró bruscamente.

"Kagome se retrasa de vez en cuando… pero…" el joven monje suspiró. "Usualmente se aferra a sus promesas como esta. Normalmente estaría de regreso para entonces… diría que algo está mal."

Genial… ahora Miroku lo había preocupado. Qué si un demonio como la máscara Noh estuviera en la época de Kagome. Inuyasha saltó ante el peor de los escenarios. Kagome estaba muerta?!

Miroku sonrió de repente. "Bueno, me voy. Creo que huelo a Kaede cocinando algo delicioso."

"Como Shippo…" murmuró Inuyasha por lo bajo, dándole la espalda al monje en retirada para agacharse al lado del pozo y descansar sus brazos en el borde y su mentón en sus brazos.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. No había caso en estresarse todavía. Estaba retrasada… y qué? Se retrasaba algunas veces. Por sentado, no tarde en días, sino en horas usualmente. Qué si realmente era algo malo…?

Inuyasha decidió darle hasta el anochecer… y entonces iría a ver y a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Probablemente no estaría ahí… aún en el otro lado de esa enorme ciudad con su padre…

No iba a apresurarla. Y se calmó para pensar que probablemente estaba pasando un buen tiempo de calidad con su padre, podría permitirse llegar tarde. Pero será mejor que regrese pronto o Inuyasha no estaría muy seguro de mantener su cordura.

--

"Había una vez un patito feo…" Cantó Kagome gentilmente por lo bajo mientras cortaba un poco de zanahoria en forma ordinaria, asegurándose de que los pequeños pedazos estuvieran escasamente iguales. "Y algo, algo… cisne…!"

Ella terminó de cortar las zanahorias y las metió en la olla de agua hirviendo para cocinar. Mecánicamente, tomó un ramo de hojas y las colocó en la tabla para cortarlas también, como lo habían hecho miles de veces. Tarareó levemente para sí mientras trabajaba.

"Kagome-chan?"

Su cuchillo se resbaló y evitó cortar su propio pulgar. Soltó el mango rápidamente y se giró para encarar a Denji, un poco avergonzada de ser atrapada tarareando para sí. También le molestaba… por los dos días pasados había estado viviendo en la misma casa con este hombre - y ya había comenzado a añadir 'chan' a su nombre. Desde un punto de vista exterior habría parecido lo inocente suficiente, que Denji se hubiese encariñado con ella lo suficiente para llamarla así. Pero Kagome sintió que sólo estaba llamándola así en forma condescendiente… haciéndola parecer por debajo de él como una niñita.

Resentía mucho eso.

Pero una vez más no tenía verdadera evidencia o prueba que hiciera tangibles todos esos derechos. Era más probable que todo estuviera en su cabeza.

"Qué pasa, Denji?" preguntó ella son una apretada sonrisa, esperando por que alcanzara ese cuchillo carnicero a su lado e intentara hacerlo entrar.

Él suspiró y sonrió plácidamente, aparentemente sin notar su aire hostil. "Sabes, hablamos sobre ayudar a tus clases de matemática?"

Kagome frunció levemente. Ellos no habían hablado de nada - al menos, realmente no habían hablado mucho con Kagome para ver cómo se sentía sobre eso. "Uh-huh." Ella optó por la respuesta sin compromiso.

"Bueno, hemos estado mirando tu calendario escolar y pareces tener unos exámenes la primera semana - el de matemática es uno de los primeros, creo." Dijo él casualmente.

Kagome asintió, hasta que se dio cuenta con un salto de que su calendario estaba en su habitación - lo que significaba que Denji debió haber entrado para verlo. Se sintió un poco violada de repente. Pero no debería… muchas personas entraban a su habitación. Souta, su madre, no tanto el abuelo… definitivamente mucho Inuyasha. Por qué Denji la hacía sentir nerviosa?

"Así que he estado hablando con tu madre y decidimos que es mejor si comienzas a tener pequeñas clases conmigo, una hora por la noche." Él sonrió. "Qué dices?"

"Todas las noches?" Preguntó Kagome dudosa.

"Hasta que llegue el examen en mayo." Asintió él.

Kagome se movió nerviosa. "Pero…" ella no estaría en casa la mayoría del tiempo en mayo. Esperanzadamente estaría en el Sengoku Jidai. Tenía que regresar en algún momento… e Inuyasha no iba a estar feliz con que pasara la mayoría de su tiempo en su propio mundo.

"Vamos, Kagome-chan. Si no pones esfuerzo, fallarás." Animó él. "No obtendrás el grado médico si fallas matemática."

Así que también sabía de su soñada carrera? Lo imaginaba… "Habría pensado que biología era más importante." Discutió ella, sólo para molestarlo.

"Tus notas de biología han caído - aunque es tu mejor materia."

"Eso es porque tengo que ver cosas diseccionadas a diario." Dijo ella con toda seriedad, esperando ponerlo nervioso… no funcionó.

"Eso es lo que la TV le hace a los niños estos días." Se encogió. "También podríamos continuar esta noche. Digamos a las ocho?"

"Es una cita." Kagome asintió con forzada alegría. "Te veo después, Denji."

"Oh, y puedes comenzar a llamarme papá si quieres." Dijo él antes de irse.

Kagome casi se dobla como si hubiese sido golpeada en las entrañas. Ella ya tenía un papá… y sería un insulto comenzar a llamar a un hombre nuevo que apenas conocía 'papá'. Abrió su boca para rehusarse. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar algunas cosas sobre este repentino cambio en su hogar - pero realmente aceptar a Denji como un padre estaba fuera.

Pero entonces su madre se enojaría con ella por ser tan grosera con Denji. Kagome cerró su boca de repente mientras se abofeteaba mentalmente por ser orgullosa e inmadura. Este hombre iba a estar aquí por un tiempo… y ella iba a tener que comenzar a aceptar el hecho de que sería su padrastro. Por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

"De acuerdo… papá…" dijo ella y lo vio destellar una breve sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina.

Kagome permaneció paralizada por unos momentos, contemplando cuán malo se sentía llamarlo así. Era como llamar a Naraku 'cariño' - que innatural! Ella tembló y se giró para recoger su cuchillo con una irritada expresión en su ceño. Comenzó a cortar las hojas enojada, haciendo que pequeños trozos volaran del mesón y sobre sus hombros.

Una nueva canción destelló en su cabeza la cual cantó entre dientes y puntualizó con golpes del cuchillo en la tabla. "Sabes, algunas veces quiero darle un golpe a tus dientes… papi… voy a usar tu lengua como una estampilla… voy a arrancarte el corazón…"

Sí, estaba pasando mucho tiempo alrededor de Inuyasha. Ahora estaba comenzando a pensar como él…

--

"Oh vamos, Kagome-chan… al menos debes saber cómo resolver una ecuación cuadrática." Denji golpeó su lápiz contra la superficie de su escritorio con impaciencia.

"Una qué?" Lo miró vacíamente.

Él suspiró y haló los papeles hacia él y comenzó a hacer cálculos rápidos y a hablar mientras lo hacía. Kagome intentó seguirlo al principio hasta que se rindió y desvió su mirada hacia varios objetos en su habitación, hasta que finalmente se encontró mirando por la ventana tras Denji.

Su escritorio estaba hecho sólo para una persona, así que había tenido que alejarlo de la ventana para que Denji pudiera sentarse. Ahora estaba sentado con su espalda hacia su ventana… lo cual tal vez, había sido algo bueno.

"Ya - está claro?" Denji bajó el lápiz.

"Sí, seguro." Tan claro como el lodo. Ella asintió y pretendió entender todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"Bien -" y él comenzó de nuevo sobre el amor de su vida - Matemáticas! Kagome soltó un pequeño suspiro y descansó su mentón en su palma mientras sus ojos miraban aburridos y se sentía como la suprema cretina de todos los tiempos. Cómo había aceptado esto?

Una mancha roja afuera de su ventana captó su atención y se alertó para dirigir una mirada afuera, tras Denji. Inconfundiblemente era Inuyasha - balanceándose fácilmente en la rama, pero oscurecido levemente porque estaba muy oscuro afuera. Kagome no pudo contener su grito o alegría y sorpresa.

"Qué?" Denji la miró con un frunce y la vio mirando por la ventana. Comenzó a girarse, planeando ver lo que la había sorprendido.

Kagome disparó una frenética mirada entre el curioso Denji y un irritado Inuyasha quien estaba vocalizando cosas y señalando a su padrastro. "Uh-uh - recordé que mi progrABAJO favorito comenzó!" gritó ella.

"Huh?" Denji la miró pero luego regresó a la ventana cuando un amortiguado golpe pudo escucharse. "Qué fue eso?"

"Buyo - estaba en la rama - estúpido gato está muy gordo para trepar árboles." Dijo Kagome rápidamente.

"Está bien." Él se encogió con una extraña expresión. Se levantó de repente y bajó su lápiz. "Bueno, nuestra hora terminó así que puedes ir a ver tu programa. Hasta luego, Kagome-chan."

"Adiós… papá…" Kagome tuvo que forzar las palabras sin sonar como si estuviera ahogándose en ellas.

Él sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y Kagome sonrió. Todas sus sonrisas eran falsas… a quién estaba pensando engañar?

"Oh!" Ella recordó de repente quien esperaba afuera en su ventana en ese momento y rodeó el escritorio para abrirla e inclinarse. "Inuyasha?" llamó en la oscuridad. "Estás ahí?"

"Siete malditos días, Kagome!" De repente él la pasó en la habitación, asustándola. "Sabes cuánto tiempo es eso?!"

"Una semana?" preguntó ella antes de hacer un gesto tranquilizador. "Podemos bajarle un poco? No quiero que nadie abajo nos escuche."

"Siete días - eso es ciento sesenta y ocho horas, sabes." Humeó él, paseándose en su habitación con los puños apretados.

"De verdad?" Kagome parpadeó sorprendida.

"Ciento sesenta y ocho horas… diez mil ocho minutos…" él frunció enojado y le disparó una mirada envenenada. "Seiscientos cuarenta y ocho mil malditos segundos!"

Y él había contado cada uno.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome ladeó su cabeza. "Quieres hacer mi tarea de matemática por mi?"

"No - este no es momento para tarea - tenemos que regresar a trabajar!" él agarró su brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la ventana.

"Un momento - espera - no puedo ir todavía!" protestó ella, pero no pareció moverlo. "Inuyasha - espera o diré la palabra A!"

Él se detuvo y soltó su brazo para mirarla, claramente confundido. "Por qué estás amenazándome? No quieres regresar?"

Kagome suspiró con angustia. "No - realmente QUIERO regresar contigo - pero no puedo en este momento."

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos sospechoso. "Cuál es el problema? Dijiste que querías cinco días para ir a visitar a tu papá - tuviste tu tiempo! También tiempo extra! Ahora regresas a casa!"

"No es MI casa Inuyasha." Ella suspiró, viéndolo fruncir más sus ojos. Se apresuró. "Pero problemas nuevos han surgido… y tengo que quedarme aquí otra semana."

"Qué?!" gritó él.

"SHH!"

"Otros seiscientos cuarenta y ocho mil-"

"Sí!" Siseó Kagome. "Baja la voz!"

"No puedes - no te dejaré desperdiciar tanto tiempo!" él agarró su brazo y comenzó a llevarla hacia la ventana.

"Abajo!"

Él logró soltar su brazo a tiempo para que no pudiera dislocarlo mientras se estrellaba en la alfombra. Bueno… era más suave que las tejas afuera de su ventana…

"Lo siento, Inuyasha…" ella se arrodilló a su lado. "Pero todavía no puedo regresar contigo."

Inuyasha no se movió de su posición, pero movió sus manos, para golpetear sus dedos en el piso al lado de su rodilla. Kagome mordió su labio y esperó a que dijera algo. Después de un momento levantó su cabeza cuando los efectos del hechizo se desvanecieron y le dio una penetrante mirada. "Quién era ese hombre que estaba sentado en esa silla de allá?"

Él levantó su mentón en dirección de su escritorio y ella le dio una mirada a la silla de Denji antes de mirar a Inuyasha. "Um… era Denji… él es… es… mi papá…"

"Mientes." Espetó Inuyasha furioso. "Si era tu padre entonces olería como tú - es un hecho biológico que las chicas heredan sus olores de sus padres."

"Qué?" Kagome lo miró.

"Es para evitar el incesto…" Inuyasha la regañó. "Así los hombres no… ya sabes… con personas que huelen como ellos… - de cualquier forma, el punto es que no es tu padre!"

"Tú crees?" Kagome giró sus ojos.

"Tu padre debe oler mucho mejor que ese hombre, eso es seguro." Él se levantó mientras Kagome intentaba descifrar el significado de sus palabras. Nah… realmente no quería decir que ella olía bien… se le salió.

"Denji no es mi padre verdadero. Es mi padrastro." Explicó Kagome.

"Oh…" Inuyasha se vio levemente aliviado. "Pensé que era muy viejo para ser tu novio."

"Inuyasha - con la cantidad de tiempo que paso contigo, no tengo tiempo suficiente para encontrar otros amigos." Suspiró ella. "Y la razón de por qué no puedo ir contigo es por Denji. Tengo que quedarme aquí por un tiempo por él."

Inuyasha le frunció antes de extender una mano para ayudarla a poner de pie. "Por qué tienes que quedarte? No es tu padre de verdad."

"Aún tengo que llamarlo papá." Kagome suspiró.

Inuyasha no entendía. "Tu padre de verdad está muerto?"

"No!"

"Entonces por qué llamas 'papá' a alguien más?"

"Porque…" Kagome luchó por explicar. "Porque va a actuar como padre de esta familia de ahora en adelante. Tengo que respetarlo y quedarme aquí para conocerlo."

"Por qué? Si no tiene parentesco contigo, no tienes que respetarlo." Señaló Inuyasha. "A menos que te GUSTE el hombre. Te agrada más que nosotros?"

"No!" Dijo Kagome apresurada. "Realmente no lo respeto o me agrada! Preferiría ir a buscar fragmentos que quedarme aquí con ese… ese 'Sesshomaru'!"

"Entonces por qué te molestas? Sólo di no!"

"No puedo - porque si lo hago molestaré a mi madre y la pasó mal recientemente! Merece algo de felicidad y no necesita que sea insolente y grosera!" Espetó Kagome. "Quiero hacerla feliz… así que voy a intentar que me agrade este hombre… pero quiere que me quede aquí unos meses hasta que terminen mis exámenes y probablemente la boda… entonces puedo regresar a la era feudal contigo."

"Mierda, no!" Gritó Inuyasha. "Una semana ya es mucho."

"Lo sé, lo sé!" ella intentó calmarlo rápidamente. "Eso es por qué después de la próxima semana cuando comience la escuela… regresaré por el pozo. Pensarán que estoy en la escuela… y tú me tendrás por seis horas al día para buscar fragmentos. Pero tengo que regresar cada noche para hacer parecer que he estado en la escuela."

"No!" Inuyasha sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es irracional."

"O podría no molestar del todo. Podría ir a la escuela y poner al día mis tareas e ir a unirme a ti en unos meses." Ella cruzó sus brazos seriamente. "Es una mejor solución."

"Es peor!"

"Seis horas al día, Inuyasha. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer!" suspiró ella. "Lo siento…"

Inuyasha la miró acalorado un momento antes de maldecir por lo bajo y darle un sucio giro de ojos. "Nunca debí haberte dejado regresar en primer lugar…"

Tal vez él tenía razón. Si no hubiese regresado no habría ido donde su padre y descubierto a Mari. Entonces no habría hecho que su madre conociera a Denji. Y Denji no se hubiese mudado a la casa. Entonces Kagome aún sería libre de pasar entre mundos cuando quisiera.

"No creo que hubiese hecho una diferencia." Dijo ella tranquilamente, girando sus ojos hacia el piso.

Vio una molesta y frustrada expresión pasar en el rostro de Inuyasha… recordándole vagamente de tiempos cuando Souta era prohibido de su comida favorita, programa de TV o de ir a ver a sus amigos. Quería patearse por ser tan injusta con él.

De repente sin aviso él la haló y la metió en un fuerte abrazo. "I-Inuyasha?"

Él cerró sus ojos con un angustiado frunce mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, intentando saborear el momento lo mejor que pudiera - obtener suficiente seguridad de ella para durar otra semana solo. No le gustaba los términos que expuso… pero no tenía opción…

Iba a tener que enloquecer durante los próximos meses hasta el verano…

Kagome estaba moviéndose para responder al abrazo cuando él de repente se separó con una expresión cerrada. Abrió su boca para decir algo antes de cerrarla y marchar hacia la ventana. Salió con una palabra de despedida. "Adiós."

Él desapareció antes de que Kagome tuviera la oportunidad de repetir la palabra… la fría brisa sopló por la ventana y ella tembló, de repente sintiéndose muy abierta y sola. No se sentía así con frecuencia… pero usualmente tenía muchas personas a su alrededor de las que podría depender.

Casi siempre tenía a Inuyasha… usualmente estaba ahí incluso cuando lo quería lejos. Siempre era un buen apoyo para sostenerse… para hablar… y su familia supuestamente era un apoyo más fuerte. Pero recientemente… estaba sintiendo que estaba siendo separada de todo eso. Su madre no venía y tenía esas frecuentes charlas de madre a hija que usualmente tenían. Souta no era una persona en quien confiar mucho y depender… y entre menos la dependencia del abuelo mejor. Ellos eran su apoyo emocional… y estaba alejándose a un paso sorprendente.

E Inuyasha… la persona de la que dependía con su vida no iba a estar alrededor por tanto como le hubiese gustado.

La horrible soledad se sentía incrementarse en ella y tranquilamente fue a cerrar la ventana… titubeando levemente como si simbolizara que iba a sacar a Inuyasha de su vida. Pero sacudió su cabeza ante su tontería y la cerró rápidamente.

Pero no pudo sacudir la sensación mientras se deslizaba bajo las cobijas de su cama, aún vestida, y apenas a las nueve. Imaginó que sería un buen momento para encontrar una salida a sus problemas…

Muy mal que se durmiera antes de llegar a una solución real…

--

Continuará…


	3. Una Pérdida de Tiempo

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 3 - Una Pérdida de Tiempo

--

"Adiós mamá! Te veo después!" Llamó Kagome mientras se colocaba sus zapatos apresurada y salía por la puerta.

"Kagome - espera!" Su madre apareció en el marco de la puerta tras ella. "No vas a esperar a Souta para llevarlo a la escuela?"

"Uh - no - no quiero llegar tarde!" Respondió Kagome pobremente, aún cuando iba veinte minutos temprano. Se despidió rápidamente y se dirigió hacia los escalones del templo, como si fuera su día normal de colegio. Cuando alcanzó el escalón de arriba miró atrás casualmente, escaneando el área con cuidado.

Su madre había regresado adentro y el abuelo estaba en la parte trasera de la casa quemando hojas. Ninguno estaba en posición para verla. Con cuidado Kagome miró de nuevo, intentando ubicar si Souta estaba alrededor, escondido en los arbustos o algo… pero no… no parecía estar por ahí.

Kagome alivió su mente y dio un paso en dirección de la casa del pozo… pero se congeló instantáneamente cuando su mirada se detuvo en Denji, de pie en la ventana de la cocina, mirándola. Simplemente estaba observándola con un vaso de agua en su mano.

Aquellos segundos que miraba parecieron durar una eternidad hasta que salió de su trance cuando Denji tomó un sorbo de agua. Sonrió tontamente y se giró para bajar las escaleras del templo, intentando hacer una ruta alternativa hacia el pozo… una que no viera Denji.

Aún, Kagome sentía que había sido asustada efectivamente por el resto de la mañana. Babosos monstruos chupa-sangre no eran rivales contra la penetrante mirada de su nuevo 'papi'.

--

Inuyasha gruñó molesto mientras dirigía otra mirada hacia las sombras bajo los árboles a su alrededor. Eran treinta minutos más tarde de lo que ella había prometido… OTRA VEZ estaba retrasada. Había estado aquí una hora, obligándose a ser paciente.

Se giró con aire molesto y miró el pozo ante él, retándolo a expulsar a Kagome en ese momento. Pero fue saludado por silencio, para su molestia. Sólo para comer tiempo se agachó al lado de la vieja estructura de madera y pasó una garra contra el costado, dejando una pequeña marca ahí. Se echó para atrás para darle un vistazo a todas las marcas que había grabado.

Quince días sin Kagome… iba a enloquecer si no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos.

Alguien allá arriba debe haber sido solidario para que mantuviera su cordura, cuando momentos después escuchó un ruido en el pozo mientras su suave cuerpo aterrizaba en el fondo. Se enderezó y se asomó con un frunce.

"Tadaa!" Kagome levantó sus brazos como si hubiese completado un maravilloso truco. Le sonrió y le dio un animado saludo. "Buenos días!"

Su frunce se profundizó, pero tenía que admitir que algo de la tensión dejó su cuerpo tan pronto como vio su estúpido rostro sonriente. En vez de mostrar su alivio y placer ante su regreso, decidió mantenerla en su lugar. "Dónde demonios está esa 'cicla' tuya?"

Kagome suspiró, escuchar su irritada voz y descubrir que no estaba tan complacido de verla como ella de verlo. "Tuve que escabullirme aquí, sabes. No puedo hacerlo bien mientras cargo un aparato mecánico que pesa tanto como Buyo."

"Y qué demonios le pasó a tu ropa?" demandó de nuevo. "Parece como si ya hubieses peleado con demonios."

"Oh… bueno…" Kagome miró su ropa desaliñada y sucia y brazos y piernas manchados de lodo. Temía cómo se veía su cabello y rostro. "Como dije, tuve que escabullirme. A través de los arbustos rododendros detrás de la casa del pozo. Todo eso para evitar a Denji."

"Bueno, entonces por qué no estás haciendo nada? Tenemos que comenzar ahora mismo si queremos llegar a algún lado." Él la alcanzó y la sacó gentilmente del pozo por su equipaje.

"No podrías sujetar mi mano…" dijo ella planamente mientras la bajaba.

"Y arriesgar ensuciarme tanto como tú?" resopló y se giró para comenzar a avanzar en dirección de la villa de Kaede. "Seis horas, verdad?"

"Sí." Kagome sacudió su ropa distraída mientras lo seguía obediente.

"Sango dice que hay un rumor de un fuerte demonio en una aldea al este. Probablemente un fragmento Shikon está involucrado." Dijo él cortamente.

"Cierto." Kagome levantó su equipaje decididamente y dio un paso. Aunque casi se estrella con Inuyasha cuando se detuvo porque caminaba muy cerca. Se giró de repente y tomó su equipaje. "Oye!"

"Viajaremos más rápido si lo tomo." Fue la única explicación que ofreció mientras se giraba de nuevo y se encaminaba. Kagome podía sentir que estaba de malhumor… supuso que era por su pequeño arreglo de seis horas. Bueno, exactamente tampoco ponía a Kagome de buen humor.

Decidió no comentarlo. Kagome sabía muy bien, que si ella señalaba que estaba de malhumor, sólo se pondría enojadizo y defensivo y se hundiría en un humor más horrible.

La mejor cura para el síndrome del malhumor era dejarlo sacarlo de su sistema. Al menos… esa era la forma más rápida de hacerlo una persona más civilizada.

Así que sólo mantuvo su boca cerrada mientras caminaba tras él en su camino hacia la villa.

Miroku y Sango ya estaban sentados en el pórtico del hogar de Kagome, listos y ansiosos por moverse. Kirara y Shippo estaban acicalando felizmente las colas del otro.

Inuyasha no pausó mientras pasaba la casa hacia el bosque. "Vamos!" espetó él abruptamente mientras pasaba. Shippo levantó la mirada de la cola de Kirara hacia el irritado hanyou.

"Qué se le trepó a su trasero?" Se preguntó el pequeño kitsune.

La reacción de Inuyasha a esto fue marchar hacia la casa y patear a Shippo. "Dije a moverse o usaré tus huesos como mondadientes! Y eso es después de que saque todo de lo que estás lleno para usarlo como almohada!"

"Santo ganado!" Shippo esquivó otra patada y se adelantó a la tropa. Kagome sólo suspiró ante el par de payasos y miró su reloj mientras tomaba su posición detrás de Sango y Miroku cuando comenzaron su viaje.

Sólo tenía seis horas para encontrar y matar a este demonio y revisar si tenía un fragmento de Shikon… Cielos, iba a estar presionada por un tiempo.

"Inuyasha…"

Él ignoró su suave llamado. Si se giraba y preguntaba lo que quería entonces ella le pediría regresar. Regresar significaría terminar el día. No se habían acercado a la aldea con el demonio… sólo habrían desperdiciado un día de caminar.

"Inuyasha!" Llamó Kagome de nuevo con otra mirada a su reloj. "Inuyasha - realmente tengo que regresar."

Él se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Shippo se estrellara en su pierna desde atrás. Se giró furioso y le movió una mano hacia el sol. "Por qué demonios? Apenas es mediodía!"

"Sí - bueno, nos tomó tres horas llegar hasta aquí - va a tomarme tres horas regresar. Y si no regreso a casa a tiempo entonces mi mamá sabrá que estuve aquí!" Discutió Kagome. "Vamos, Inuyasha, pensé que ya habíamos acordado esto!"

Sí, lo sabía, sólo quería ver si podría cambiar su opinión. "Pero no hemos llegado a ningún lado hoy! Todo lo que hemos hecho es caminar!"

"Bueno, eso es diferente." Comentó Miroku secamente.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza y se giró sin avisar para comenzar a regresar por donde habían llegado. "Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Regresaré mañana en la mañana y tal vez intentemos hacer un mejor tiempo?"

"Esto es ridículo!" Gruñó Inuyasha más para sí. Se alejó de la Kagome en retirada por el camino adelante, como si tal vez pudiera ver la aldea si entrecerraba fuerte sus ojos. Pero no… estaban muy lejos.

"Tal vez podamos adelantarnos y matar al youkai?" sugirió Sango razonable.

"Luego qué? Arrastramos su cadáver a la villa de Kaede para que Kagome pueda darle un vistazo mañana para ver si tiene fragmentos?" Señaló Shippo.

"Bueno, eso, o podemos diseccionar pedazo por pedazo y atravesar sus tripas para encontrar ese trozo de vidrio." Se encogió Miroku.

"Es un demonio grande." Sango lo miró.

"Es un largo y aburrido día. Tenemos el tiempo." Miroku se giró hacia donde Kagome se alejaba por el camino. "Tal vez alguien deba acompañarla… aún en medio del día, no es seguro para una joven andar por ahí. Podrían haber todo tipo de bandidos y samuráis vagando por los arbustos."

Él, Sango y Shippo dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde Inuyasha estaba humeando tranquilamente, obvio ante el final de su muy corta mecha y a punto de enloquecer. Captó sus miradas pero no sabía qué querían, viendo como se había perdido esa conversación.

"Qué?"

Miroku giró sus ojos y lo golpeó en el hombro con su báculo, para hacerlo caminar en dirección de Kagome. "Ve a acompañarla, patético tonto enamorado."

"Quién es un tonto enamorado?!" Explotó Inuyasha, girándose, puños arriba, y listo para meter esa declaración en la boca del monje.

"Sólo regresa con ella o será asaltada!" Intervino Sango, señalando tras Kagome mientras miraba a Inuyasha, como una furiosa madre quien enviaba un hijo a la cama.

Inuyasha apretó sus puños y exhaló profundamente, intentando contener su rabia. Le disparó una mirada asesina a Miroku antes de girarse y marchar tras Kagome.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del rango auditivo, Shippo trepó por la ropa de Miroku para colgarse en su hombro. "Inuyasha realmente necesita ser más firme con Kagome. Realmente está dejándola irse mucho estos días."

"Ya, ya." Repitió Sango.

"Mejor dejarla en paz. Parece que tiene problemas con su familia de lo que dijo Inuyasha." Miroku se giró y comenzó su camino de nuevo, Sango caminaba a su lado. "No puede ser fácil para ella llevar dos vidas así."

"Supongo…" Shippo suspiró. "Pero no puede abandonar su mundo y venir y quedarse aquí para bien? No le agrada aquí? Inuyasha está sacándole la idea?"

Sango sacudió su cabeza ante el niño. "En el futuro no hay terratenientes o guerras… debe ser mucho más seguro allá. Debe querer quedarse allá."

--

"Oye!"

Kagome se giró ante la voz de Inuyasha y esperó pacientemente a que la alcanzara, secretamente complacida de que fuera el único acompañándola. Al menos ahora tenía un poco de tiempo a solas con él. Aún si fuera por tres horas. "Vienes a proteger a la indefensa humana? O intentas convencerme para quedarme aquí otra vez?"

"Ambas." Él se encogió mientras llegaba a su lado.

Kagome suspiró y comenzó por el camino de nuevo. "No puedes cambiar mi decisión… no puedo cambiar mi decisión… Me gustaría, pero no puedo. Tan simple como eso."

Inuyasha la siguió con una tormentosa expresión. "No lo entiendo. Te desagrada el hombre pero estás haciendo todo lo que puedas para complacerlo!"

"No estoy complaciéndolo - complazco a mi madre!" Protestó Kagome. "Denji puede irse a quemar en el infierno y - no - no lo digo en serio…" ella guardó silencio y mentalmente se pateó por ser tan horrible. Denji no había hecho nada para merecer su malicia.

Inuyasha hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Siendo tan buena es enfermante. Por qué no puedes ser mala por una vez e ir a decirle a este 'padre' ir a meter su cabeza donde el sol no ilumine."

"Porque eso molestaría a mi madre." Explicó Kagome. "Además… no soy MUY buena."

"Seguro, continúa diciéndote eso. Siendo muy amable es como recibimos a Miroku, recuerdas? Y a Shippo." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos en sus mangas. "Pero supongo que tienes que honrar a tu nuevo padre. No todos los días las personas viven en completa unidad familiar. Debe ser agradable…"

Kagome le dirigió una sorprendida mirada, pero él pareció un poco distante de repente. De repente se sintió increíblemente culpable y desagradecida. Aquí estaba quejándose de su nuevo padrastro cuando Inuyasha no tenía uno… tampoco una madre. De hecho, su propia familia sería su hermano - y Sesshomaru estaba afuera para matarlo la mayoría del tiempo. No tenía derecho a quejarse en frente de él.

"Luces cansada." Observó Inuyasha mientras ella salía de sus pensamientos. De repente la adelantó y se agachó. "Sube."

Kagome obedeció con poca protesta, deslizándose tranquilamente en su espalda y sintiendo sus fuertes brazos cerrarse alrededor de sus muslos. Mientras se levantaban ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y descansó su cabeza contra su suave y acolchado cabello. Cuándo fue la última vez que había sido lo generoso suficiente para ofrecerse a cargarla? Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar en una posición para cargarla?

Un mes tal vez…

Kagome suspiró y cerró sus ojos, en completa confianza de su fuerza capaz, sabiendo que no la dejaría caer o la lastimaría. Pero cuántos meses más pasarían antes de que realmente pudieran andar juntos como solían hacerlo?

"Oye…" Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, haciendo que Kagome abriera sus ojos lentamente. "Esto no va a funcionar, verdad?"

Ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando, y se dio cuenta que él igual de que esta charada sería infructuosa. "No… no va a funcionar…"

Esperó porque saliera con una brillante idea que resolviera sus problemas, pero sólo permaneció en silencio. Dio un suspiro casi imperceptible y movió sus manos bajo sus rodillas, apretando levemente.

Kagome cerró sus ojos miserablemente. Aún cuando estaba presionada contra su espalda en ese momento… extrañaba a Inuyasha. Y esa sensación no iba a irse pronto.

Tenía los meses siguientes para complacer a su madre y a Denji, recibir a su nuevo padrastro en la familia y esperar que todo saliera bien al final. Y como Inuyasha había dicho…

Haría más de lo que hacía por ella.

--

"Estoy en casa!" Kagome depositó su maleta junto al zapatero y distraídamente salió de sus enlodados zapatos. Titubeó para entrar en la casa cuando fue saludada por nada sino silencio. "Hola? Hay alguien en casa?"

Aún no hubo respuesta. El abuelo y su madre usualmente eran los únicos en casa a esta hora del día. Souta indudablemente estaría de regreso a casa, y tal vez su madre estaba fuera comprando comida, con o sin Denji, no lo sabía. El abuelo estaba en la librería buscando nuevas y exóticas enfermedades para ella o jugando ajedrez con los viejos amigos en el parque.

Eso sólo dejaría a Kagome.

Kagome se encogió y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un necesario vaso de agua, viendo cómo había olvidado llevar un poco con ella esa mañana y había estado caminando con el estómago vacío todo el día.

Fue al lavaplatos y tomó uno de los vasos recién lavados que descansaban en el escurridor y procedió a llenarlo con agua. Entonces comenzó a tomar el frío líquido.

"Dónde estuviste hoy?"

La voz de Denji sonó tan cerca a ella, Kagome saltó y el vaso se resbaló de sus húmedos dedos. Se rompió con un sordo sonido en el piso y el contenido salpicó en sus medias. Miró el desastre por un momento antes de girarse para encarar al profesor de matemática.

"Perdón?" ella intentó recordar lo que le había preguntado.

Él pareció no prestarle atención al hecho de que había roto uno de los mejores vasos de su madre y continuó mirándola. "Tu maestro guía llamó aquí hoy… dijo que fallaste en ir a clase. Otra vez."

Los adentros de Kagome se volvieron roca, haciendo a su estómago caer y sus extremidades se sintieron muy pesadas de repente. Su corazón comenzó a golpear su caja torácica como si estuviera intentando liberarse. "Uh…"

"De hecho, dice que no has ido a la escuela durante las últimas seis semanas… te importa decirme qué está pasando?" él levantó una ceja. "O debo ir a decirle a tu madre que te levantas para ir a la escuela todas las mañana pero fallas en llegar allá?"

"Uh…" Kagome murmuró de nuevo, en un forma no inteligente. Por primera vez su cabeza estaba vacía de razones creíbles. No podía decirle que usualmente estaba en la era feudal con un perro demonio, un monje corrupto, una exterminadora de demonios y un niño zorro. Eso no caería bien… además todavía no confiaba en él para semejante conocimiento.

Sin embargo, unas buenas excusas para su ausencia se iluminaron. Mayormente en las líneas de pandillas, drogas, novios, embarazos adolescentes y así… Bueno, esas eran las razones que probablemente Denji estaba pensando.

Tenía que responder pronto o cualquier excusa con la que saliera parecería contradictoria. "Uh… tengo una amiga… ha estado en el hospital durante los últimos meses con una seria enfermedad…" ya estaba transformándose en su abuelo. "Tiene neuralgia." Sí, estaba transformándose en su abuelo. "No le dije a mi madre que iba a verla porque no le agrada… uh… Kikyo…"

Por qué tenía que salir con ese nombre de muchos otros…?

"Ya veo." Denji no pareció más en acuerdo que antes, viendo cómo aún la miraba.

"Sí… y… viendo cómo está perdiendo mucha tarea de la escuela, mi presidente de clase quiso que fuera allá y la ayudara a poner al día sus tareas durante el día - mi tutor es nuevo así que tal vez no lo sabía. Pero no estoy perdiendo tareas ni nada…"

"Por qué no le dijiste esto a Ayumi?" preguntó Denji, refiriéndose a su prometida.

"Porque… ya te dije… no le agrada K-Kikyo." Kagome se encontró tartamudeando bajo su intensa mirada. Era eso o no podría pretender que Kikyo era una amiga suya.

Por largo tiempo sólo la miró, hasta que sintió los finos vellos de su nuca erizarse con advertencia. Él no estaba siendo amistoso... y eso no era natural. Había algo seriamente mal con este cuadro.

De repente, él esbozó una confiada sonrisa y alcanzó para apretar su hombro, el contacto fue tan inesperado que Kagome hizo una mueca y miró su mano.

"Está bien. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto." Dijo tranquilamente, dándole una significativa mirada antes de girarse y salir de la cocina.

Kagome no pudo contener su estremecimiento… lo que había dicho sonaba como lo que un pedófilo podría decir…

Esperó hasta que se fue, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento cuando lo dejó salir con prisa. Se giró hacia el lavaplatos y de repente dejó salir un grito.

Dolor se extendió por su pie y por su pierna mientras retrocedía y colapsaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. Instintivamente, subió su pie y lo apretó mientras apretaba sus dientes con agonía. Casi estaba muy asustada para darle un vistazo, pero miró e hizo una mueca cuando encontró que un fragmento del vaso roto había atravesado su media y desaparecido a la mitad en su pie izquierdo.

"Oh que horrible…" siseó ella mientras sacaba el vidrio de su carne. Miró sobre su hombro para ver si Denji vendría corriendo en su ayuda… pero no… estaba sentado en la sala observando TV como si su grito no hubiese hecho eco por la planta baja de la casa.

Estuvo medio aliviada de que no hubiese venido… pero su precaución con él sólo se incrementó. Había gritado fuerte y todo lo que hizo fue ignorarla y continuar viendo TV. Qué tipo de padre hacía eso? Podría haber sido cortada en dos por un leñador demente, y él sólo se habría sentado ahí.

Kagome regresó a su pie y afirmó su resolución mientras comenzaba a sacar el vidrio de su pie, intentando ignorar la sangre que brotó junto con el fragmento.

Algo astuto estaba pasando… y ella iba a llegar al fondo de esto. Iba a descubrir a Denji y a convencer de alguna forma a su madre de que estaba cometiendo un error. Sabía que su madre podría tener algo mejor que un profesor de matemática.

Bueno, una cosa era segura… con su pie herido como estaba, no iba a poder hacer más caminatas. Lo cual significaba que no vería a Inuyasha mañana… de hecho, no pensaba que podría ir a la escuela de verdad.

Inuyasha iba a saltar cuando lo descubriera…

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Bueno, tuve que reescribirlo, así que podría parecer un poco apresurado y saltarse los detalles. Lo siento, pero no debería tener más problemas de computador de ahora en adelante…


	4. Juego Muerto

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 4 - Juego Muerto

--

Kagome suspiró mientras movía la fría bolsa de agua contra su pie. Su trasero estaba comenzando a entumecerse de sentarse por tanto tiempo, pero no podía caminar con un pie lastimado. Era mejor tener un trasero muerto que un pie muerto.

"Podemos observar algo más que niños aprendiendo de programas?" Remarcó Souta desde su posición de piernas cruzadas en el piso frente al sofá. Kagome le dio a su cabeza una malvada mirada antes de agarrar el control remoto y cambiar el canal a unos comerciales.

"Mejor?" le preguntó.

"Algo."

"Por qué no estás en la escuela? No te ves muy enfermo para mi." Remarcó Kagome, molesta de que tuviera que compartir su día libre con su joven hermano.

"Entrenamiento de profesores." Se encogió mientras se concentraba en lamer las gotas de helado de su cono. "Dijeron que uno de los profesores es corrupto, así que están echándolo hoy."

"Entonces quién faltará mañana…?"

"Será el Sr. Ayudo a los niños a hacer trampa en sus exámenes."

Bueno, al menos era mejor que el Sr. Amo mucho a los niños. Kagome se hundió en el sofá, intentando encontrar una posición diferente para traer algo de sensibilidad a su trasero. Su movimiento hizo que la cortada en su pie se reabriera y contuvo el siseo de dolor que casi liberó. Sólo preocuparía a Souta si se quejaba todo el día.

Lo único bueno que pudo pensar era que por una vez parecía estar en casa de nuevo. Era un fin de semana, la familia estaba quedándose después de una agotadora semana de trabajo y escuela (y cacería de demonios feudales). Todo era normal. El abuelo aún estaba atendiendo los jardines del templo, la Sra. Higurashi estaba vociferando en la cocina haciendo la limpieza. Souta y Kagome estaban observando TV… y no había Denji por ningún lado. Era el único que tenía trabajo ese día, siendo profesor.

Kagome levemente esperaba que también estuviera bajo entrenamiento en cualquier escuela en la que enseñara. Tal vez lo habían atrapado… pero de nuevo… todos parecían pensar que era el Sr. Perfecto. Incluso Souta.

Los comerciales de la TV estaban comenzando a tomar el hilo de ideas de Kagome ese día - viendo cómo el comercial de profesor escogió ese momento para salir.

"Puede imaginar trabajar con un pequeño capital detrás suyo? Puede ubicar el número malo? Puede imaginar desarrollar la mente de alguien? Aquellos que pueden. Enseñan."

"Y aquellos que no pueden - Enseñan matemática." Le espetó Kagome a la caja contra la pared opuesta. Souta le disparó una cuestionadora mirada sobre su hombro.

"Qué pasa con esa actitud?" preguntó él.

Kagome suspiró. "Nada."

"No sé, Kagome, parece que la tuvieras por Denji desde que llegó. Cuál es el problema contigo? Es un buen hombre." Souta intentó razonar.

Ella lo miró con un frunce levemente angustiado en su rostro. No podía creer que ella fuera la única que notara esas cosas… "Souta - grité cuando me corté el pie y no le importó. Continuó viendo TV."

"Tal vez no te escuchó?" Se encogió él.

"Souta - TÚ me escuchaste y estabas en el fondo de las escaleras en la calle! Grité tan fuerte que los vecinos vinieron para asegurarse de que no estuviera siendo asesinada!"

Souta regresó a comerse su helado. "Estás paranoica, lo sabes, verdad?"

"No lo estoy!"

"Sí. Incluso desde que comenzaste a visitar el pasado con el chico orejas de perro, y peleas con demonios y esas cosas, estabas paranoica." Él no pareció pensar mucho en eso. "Ahora dices que Denji es malo?"

"Nunca dije que fuera malo…" frunció Kagome. Sí… sólo el engendro del mal. Eran dos cosas diferentes.

"Como sea… no vayas por ahí llamándolo 'aku' ni nada."

"Lo tatuaré en su frente…" murmuró Kagome oscuramente.

"Tú qué?"

"Nada." Ella comenzó a levantarse, acomodando con cuidado su peso en su pierna buena mientras entraba en la cocina para encontrar algo de beber. Su madre se había ido de la cocina y en vez estaba arriba haciendo las camas y cosas como usualmente lo hacía en sus días libres.

Kagome fue al lavaplatos y agarró otro vaso limpio para llenarlo con agua. Era justo pedir que algo malo pasara.

"Así que decidiste abandonarnos."

Kagome saltó masivamente ante la voz de Inuyasha mientras entraba en la cocina directamente en frente de ella. El salto la hizo desbalancearse en sus inestables piernas y cayó hacia atrás con un pequeño grito.

Inuyasha NO iba a tenerla abriéndose su cabeza en su lista y su mano se extendió tan rápido que fue un manchón - para agarrar el frente de su camisa, deteniendo su caída efectivamente.

"Buena atrapada…" Le dijo Kagome, respirando duro mientras superaba su susto. Pero entonces notó que sus dedos estaban puestos en el cuello de su bajo escote. Gritó y atacó su mano a pesar del hecho de que era lo único sosteniéndola arriba. Sólo notó esto cuando la soltó y aterrizaba en su trasero con un fuerte golpe.

"Así es como pagas mi ayuda." Él abrió más la ventana para atravesarla y saltó por el lavaplatos para aterrizar en el piso a su lado.

"Qué ayuda?" Gruñó Kagome, frotando su abusado trasero. "Me dejaste caer!"

"No apareciste!" espetó él. "Sango y Miroku mataron ese demonio y lo llevaron a la villa para que pudieras darle un vistazo!"

"Lo llevaron arrastrando todo el camino? Qué tan grande era?" preguntó ella.

Él sacó algo de su manga que parecía una peluda bolsa negra… con una cola. Kagome le dio una mirada más de cerca y gritó de nuevo. "Trajiste una zarigüeya muerta aquí?!"

"No zarigüeya. Un demonio!" él lo meció ante ella como un reloj hipnotizador, asustándola aún más. "Y bien?"

"Y bien qué?!" ella estaba retrocediendo hasta que se estrelló contra la pata de la mesa.

"Hay un fragmento?"

"Dios, no!" gritó Kagome. "Tíralo por la ventana - esta es una cocina! No una morgue!"

"Imagino." Él lo lanzó sobre su hombro sin mirar, enviándolo a volar por el agujero de la pared. "Estúpidos villanos preocupados por una tonta rata asesina."

"Entonces supongo que el viaje habría sido un desperdicio después de todo, huh?" señaló Kagome.

Inuyasha le dio una molesta mirada. "Hay otro rumor, uno más promisorio esta vez. Sango y Miroku lo captaron en la villa de la rata asesina. Podríamos estar ahí ahora si te mostraras a tiempo!"

"No es mi culpa, Inuyasha!" ella señaló su pie vendado. "Estás ciego, o sólo ignorante del hecho de que apenas puedo caminar!"

Él desvió su mirada hacia su pie con un frunce, asimilando el blanco vendaje a su alrededor como de las manchas rojas de sangre que estaban mostrando. "Cuándo pasó?"

"Justo después de un regreso." Ella había intentado ponerse de pie para entonces, pero estaba segura que sólo se avergonzaría y caería de nuevo.

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono sonó al lado de su cabeza. Se giró de golpe para mirarlo. Sonaba similar a la alarma de Kagome…

"Podrías responder eso - estoy un poco impedida aquí." Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

"Responderlo?" él giró su confundida mirada hacia ella. "Responder qué?"

"Tómalo." Dijo ella señalando la bocina.

Él obedeció y lo sostuvo en frente, algo contento de que hubiese dejado de sonar. "Ahora qué?"

"Habla en él-" Kagome se detuvo corta dándose cuenta de que probablemente era una mala idea… aunque interesante.

Inuyasha lo levantó cautelosamente hacia su boca con una curiosa mirada y habló como podría hablarle a una oscura y vacía cueva. "Hola?"

"Hola." Respondió una voz.

Inuyasha tuvo que moverlo más arriba para que su oreja pudiera alcanzar el auricular. Le dio a Kagome una fastidiosa mirada antes de dejar caer el teléfono en su regazo y salir hacia la sala. Ella supuso que no conocía mucho de moderna tecnología.

"Hola?" dijo ella, presionando el teléfono entre su mejilla y su hombro mientras comenzaba a levantarse tan rápidamente como podía.

"Er… quién era ese?" ella reconoció la voz de su padre de una vez y casi cae mientras la invadía un intenso alivio. Dios, cómo extrañaba su voz.

"Hola papá! Usualmente no llamas, todo está bien?" preguntó ella, estallando con renovada emoción que no sentía mucho desde que Denji andaba por ahí para oprimir todo.

"Todo está bien. Sólo llamé para decirle a tu madre algo, pero supongo que puedo decírtelo." Sonaba complacido sea lo que fuera. "Recibí una oferta de trabajo de un cliente en el mismo distrito de ustedes. Es una especie de rico con problemas de estrés y quiere sesiones privadas por unas semanas. "

"Te mudas aquí?" Kagome casi grita con excitación.

"Sólo por unas semanas." Dijo rápidamente. "Y no me quedaré cerca a ustedes, rentaré un departamento más hacia el centro."

"Qué tan lejos?"

"A diez minutos a pie, creo."

Esto era grandioso. Por alguna razón ella se mantenía imaginando que su padre vendría y le patearía el trasero a su nuevo papá la próxima semana. "Genial! Ahora Souta puede verte - cuándo vienes?"

"Estaré ahí el domingo."

Sólo faltaban seis días considerando que era martes.

"Recuerda decirle a mamá, de acuerdo, cariño?" Su padre le recordó.

"Sí." Prometió ella.

"Ahora me voy, te veo el fin de semana, mi amor."

"Adiós papá."

"Adiós Kagome." La línea murió del otro lado y ella suspiró feliz mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Kagome salió de la cocina a la sala donde Inuyasha y Souta estaban sentados en la alfombra mirando el TV como si fuera su amo. "Quién era?" preguntó Souta sin levantar la mirada.

"Papá."

"Sí?" sus ojos se iluminaron y desvió su atención hacia ella. "Qué dijo?"

"Viene de visita este fin de semana. Se quedará un tiempo."

"Aquí?" preguntó Souta.

"Nop. En un departamento en otro lugar. No creo que quiera infringir al nuevo novio de mamá ni nada." Kagome miró su reloj y mordió su labio. Denji estaría en casa pronto y si veía a Inuyasha… era el fin de todo.

"Inuyasha?" ella le indicó que la siguiera. Él obedeció, sólo después de unos momentos de titubeo, y la siguió fuera de la habitación donde comenzó a subir las escaleras a un paso agonizantemente lento.

"Un poco más despacio y podría apostarte en carreras de caracoles." De repente él la alzó y la depositó sobre su hombro, ignorando su indignado grito.

"No me toques con tus sucias manos de zarigüeya muerta!" chilló ella mientras golpeaba su espalda. "Ahora necesito otro baño!"

"Todo lo que haces es tomar baños!" espetó él. "De cualquier forma - esa cosa estaba perfectamente limpia!"

"Apestaba!"

"No!"

"Entonces eras tú el apestoso!"

"De acuerdo - la zarigüeya apestaba!" él pateó su puerta y la dejó caer en la cama. "Te pones muy nerviosa con Kouga?!"

Bueno, él la HABÍA cargado en una forma muy a la Kouga. Sólo cerró sus puños y cruzó sus brazos, desviando su nariz. "Intento ser útil - y todo lo que obtengo es un pie lastimado por mi culpa, sabes. Ni siquiera tienes la decencia de compadecerte."

"Bueno, deberías ser más cuidadosa!" él ondeó una mano ante su vendado apéndice. "De donde vengo - si lastimas tu pie estás tan bien como muerto."

"Suena como a leones en el Sahara…" Recordando todos esos programas de historia natural en los que usualmente Souta la hacía sentarse en las noches.

"Como qué en qué?" Inuyasha le frunció sus ojos, despistado.

"No fue mi culpa, de acuerdo?" ella intentó aplacarlo. "Denji me dio un susto y me hizo soltar un vaso y luego me paré sobre él."

La expresión de Inuyasha de repente se aflojó. "Tu padrastro te lo hizo?"

"Sí - digo - no…" ella desvió su mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo. "No sé… no fue a propósito…"

"Un accidente."

"Sí, pero no le importó hacerme lastimarme." Murmuró Kagome, levemente avergonzada consigo misma, sintiendo un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No sabía por qué se avergonzaba, sólo se sentía levemente estúpida. Ella fue la única quien parecía notar algo extraño en Denji. Sin importar lo mucho que les insinuara a los otros miembros de su familia, parecían ciegos a todo, haciéndola parecer que todo estaba en su cabeza.

Tal vez Souta tenía razón… tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoica.

Ella miró a Inuyasha y notó que estaba mirándola extrañamente, de nuevo sintió el calor en sus mejillas. "Qué?"

"Estás bien?"

"Sólo acalorada." Ella pretendió abanicar su enrojecido rostro. "Mejor vete… no quiero que Denji te descubra y al pozo ni nada… todavía no confío en ese hombre."

Inuyasha pareció reluctante a moverse de su punto, pero dio unos pocos pasos hacia la ventana antes de girarse. "Ven cuando tu pie esté mejor, de acuerdo?"

"Sí…" ella lo vio girarse para irse y rápidamente notó algo más. "Puedes visitarme cuando quieras - durante el día cuando no esté aquí!" Ella notó que había un tono levemente esperanzador en su voz que no podría dejar pasar.

Él miró atrás con un movimiento de hombro. "Tal vez. Como sea."

Ella intentó no dejar que su callosa respuesta la dejara un poco decaída. Era aburrido cuando Inuyasha no estaba alrededor. Realmente no le importaba verlo un poco más seguido.

Pronto se fue de su ventana y fuera de vista. Ella se sentó en su cama por unos minutos preguntándose si regresaría mañana.

No pasó mucho antes de que escuchara la puerta cerrarse y la falsamente plácida voz de Denji llamar. "Estoy en casa!"

Kagome cerró sus ojos con un gruñido y cayó de espaldas en su cama, deseando que todo regresara a ser como solía ser. Sin Denji, sin problemas para ver a Inuyasha…

--

Inuyasha no se fue directo, se quedó en los arbustos al lado de la casa del pozo, esperando a que llegara el hombre que estaba posando como el nuevo padre de Kagome. Ella dijo que regresaría pronto…

El rugido de un motor cercano atrapó su atención, antes de que se apagara. Puertas se abrieron y se cerraron de nuevo, y pronto alguien comenzó a subir las escaleras del templo. Inuyasha se agachó, deseando que tal vez pudiera usar colores más camuflados que el rojo en este momento, pero observó intensamente mientras la figura aparecía en las escaleras.

El hombre se veía… bueno, promedio. Bien parecido y delgado. Pero en esa patética forma humana que no amenazaba mucho a Inuyasha. Él era MUCHO mejor parecido que ese hombre… Por qué nunca se había preocupado de que ese hombre fuera el novio de Kagome?

El hombre entró en la casa y dio el usual saludo que la mayoría de personas solía usar por aquí. Fue saludado por la madre de Kagome quien se veía especialmente sonrojada ese día. Inuyasha observó por la ventana mientras lo besaba en los labios y le daba un breve abrazo en el hall antes de moverse hacia la sala para saludar a Souta, dándole al niño una pequeña sacudida de cabello antes de desaparecer en la cocina, fuera de la vista de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se sentó y ladeó su cabeza pensativo. El hombre actuaba como si fuera el padre natural de la familia… y todos lo trataban como tal - excepto por Kagome. Él se encogió y salió de los arbustos para recostarse contra el costado de la casa del pozo.

Tal vez esto del malvado padrastro estaba en su cabeza. El hombre no le daba malas vibras, y ciertamente no olía como un demonio ni nada.

Tal vez este estrés y paranoia estaba enfermando a Kagome - en ese caso mejor darle algo de tiempo libre.

Pero…

Por qué Kagome mentiría de que Denji había causado su herida? Obviamente se había avergonzado de decirle… no tenía razón para mentir. Kagome era una chica extremadamente buena. No inventaría cosas como esas.

Entonces no, no confiaría en este Denji, aunque parecía del tipo decente por fuera. Mantendría sus ojos en él… y tendría mucho cuidado.

Nop… no iba a estar lejos de Kagome. La visitaría tan seguido como fuera posible… se quedaría cuando le dijera irse (sin el conocimiento de Kagome). Tenía que protegerla, aún si fuera de su propia familia.

"Y comienza ahora." Declaró él al mundo a su alrededor.

Un sonido lo hizo girar su cabeza y ubicó al abuelo de Kagome rodear la esquina de la casa. El anciano simplemente lo miro y señaló su reloj digital, indicándole a Inuyasha que debería irse.

"Comienza mañana!" Declaró Inuyasha de nuevo, antes de girarse y regresar a la casa del pozo para ir a decirles a los otros que su búsqueda de fragmentos iba a posponerse por un tiempo.

Algo más importante se había presentado.

--

Usualmente no era tan callado durante la cena, pero por alguna razón lo estaba esa noche. Kagome dirigía miradas entre el resto de su familia y Denji mientras picaba trozos de pan para sumergirlos en su sopa y masticar en silencio. No parecía incómodamente tenso, sólo era que todos estaban muy hambrientos y preferían comer a hablar.

Bueno, era cómodo para todos excepto Kagome, quien sentía como si una gigante e invisible presión estuviera sobre sus hombros, empujándola. Era tan tenso… tenía que decir algo.

"Souta - podrías pasar el pan?" le preguntó a su hermano quien levantó el plato y se lo pasó.

"Olvidaste decir por favor." Comentó Denji opuesto a ella.

Kagome no dijo nada mientras tomaba el pan. Se sentía estúpida diciendo 'por favor' tan tardíamente. Sólo le sonrió a Souta en su forma usual para mostrar su apreciación. Souta entendió.

"Y olvidaste decir gracias." Denji criticó de nuevo sus modales.

Kagome se sintió enrojecerse de nuevo mientras su madre y abuelo les enviaba miradas despreciativas. "Gracias…" murmuró ella.

"Está bien." Souta se encogió, realmente no le importaba si le agradecían o no. Sólo era una pérdida de energía decir 'por favor' o 'gracias' después de todo lo que decías en la mesa. Después de cuántos años, tendías a ser casual al comer con la familia.

Obviamente Denji planeaba corregir las cosas otra vez.

Kagome regresó a comer, descargando dos piezas de pan más en su plato.

"Cuidado, Kagome, no quieres añadir más peso. El pan blanco es sorprendentemente dañoso, sabes." Sermoneó Denji.

La mano de Kagome se paralizó sobre su cuchara mientras miraba su comida. No podía creer que dijera eso. "Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?"

"No seas tonta, Kagome." Reprendió su madre. "Sólo dice que debes tener cuidado al comer mucho. Con ese pie malo no necesitas cargar mucho peso."

Kagome le abrió sus ojos a su madre. Estaba del lado de Denji? Ella miró a su abuelo quien permanecía fuera de asunto, comiendo su comida en silencio, aunque tenía un pequeño frunce en su ceño. Souta no pareció notarlo mientras continuaba asaltando su comida como un muerto de hambre.

Era como si toda su familia estuviera en su contra. O al menos la mitad, la otra mitad no se molestó en defenderla. De repente retiró su silla, sin más hambre y comenzó a levantarse.

"Olvidaste preguntar si podías irte." Señaló su madre, tomando el ejemplo de Denji.

Kagome tuvo que morder sus lágrimas mientras casi cae en su pie lastimado. "Puedo irme?" preguntó ella, contenta de que su voz no mostrara las lágrimas que estaban nublando sus ojos mientras se sostenía dándoles la espalda.

"Sí." Dijo su madre.

Kagome intentó no flaquear mientras salía de la cocina y subía las escaleras. No se permitiría derrumbarse y llorar hasta que alcanzara su habitación. Una vez adentro y en la cama se dejó ir. Suavizando sus sollozos en su almohada.

Esta era la tercera vez que lloraba desde la llegada de Denji… no había llorado tanto en seis meses - y usualmente era sólo porque Inuyasha decía cosas hirientes - pero sabía que nunca era en serio lo que decía. Sólo era un caso de síndrome del pie en la boca - o una mala conexión boca a cerebro. Las palabras de Denji fueron escogidas cuidadosamente… sabía cómo la afectaba esto.

Justo entonces supo que no estaba paranoica en nada. Había algo seriamente malo sobre Denji, pero todos estaban enamorados de él para notarlo. Eso era probablemente porque sólo atacaba a Kagome, y en formas tan sutiles que los demás no lo notarían.

Pero qué tenía contra ella? Había hecho algo para molestarlo? Al momento que había atravesado esa puerta se había puesto contra ella… pero por qué? No había hecho nada malo…

Kagome no entendía, y eso la hizo llorar mucho.

--

**Nota de la autora**: Acoso psicológico… hmmm…


	5. La Verdad sobre el Pozo

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 5 - La verdad sobre el pozo

--

El dedo de Kagome alcanzó mecánicamente para pasar la página de la revista que estaba leyendo… o mirando en un estado de trance. _Había_ estado leyendo las columnas, hasta que su madre había entrado en la cocina y comenzado a moverse alrededor, arreglando el lugar. Kagome había querido hablar con su madre… Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunir el coraje para hablar.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y observó a su madre mientras pasaba un paño sobre el mesón. Kagome mordió su labio e intentó pensar en la mejor forma de comenzar esta volátil conversación.

"Mamá…?" Siempre una buena forma de comenzar.

"Hm?" Su madre dijo para mostrar que estaba escuchando mientras continuaba sin interrumpir su limpieza.

Habría ayudado si su madre le diera completa atención… porque estaba segura que lo que estaba por decir era muy serio.

"Qué piensas de Denji?" preguntó ella casi titubeante, temerosa de la respuesta, aún cuando ya la sabía. Tal vez su madre la sorprendería. Pero infortunadamente, la Sra. Higurashi no era el tipo de persona impulsiva.

"Es un buen hombre, no lo crees?" Su madre sonrió mientras metía el paño en el lavaplatos lleno de agua jabonosa y lo exprimía. "Trabajo estable, mente estable, realmente se lleva bien con Souta. Estaba preocupada por ese niño… no ha tenido mucho modelo masculino en su vida."

"Qué hay del abuelo?" señaló Kagome.

Ambas pensaron en eso antes de sacudir sus cabezas negativamente.

"Bueno, qué hay de Inuyasha?" Kagome se encogió. "Es un buen modelo… algo… bueno - es hombre."

"Realmente no está cerca lo suficiente…" La Sra. Higurashi pausó su limpieza para lanzarle a su hija una escéptica mirada. "Por qué es esto? Por qué preguntas si Denji es o no un buen modelo para Souta?"

"No estoy preguntando eso." Kagome saltó en su propia defensa. "Sólo… estaba curiosa de saber cómo _te _sientes sobre Denji."

Sentía preguntar. La Sra. Higurashi sonreía como una colegiala con su primer amor. Kagome no necesitó escuchar la respuesta de su madre. "Lo amas mucho, verdad…?"

"Sí."

_Más que a papá?_ Kagome quería preguntar, pero sabía que mejor cerraba su boca. Ellos estaban divorciados, lo cual significaba que no se amaban más. Su padre ahora estaba comprometido con una mujer encantadora, y su madre ahora lo estaba con… un desgraciado… un horripilante desgraciado.

"Por qué preguntas?" repitió su madre.

"Um…" Kagome se movió incómoda, sintiendo un poco de calor en el cuello. "No crees… digo… no has notado que Denji - no estoy siendo dura ni nada… pero no has notado que él es… bueno…"

"Es qué?" La Sra. Higurashi se recostó contra el mesón para observar a Kagome con ojos curiosos.

"Es… extraño?" Kagome hizo una mueca, esperando que su madre le espetara.

Para su sorpresa, su madre rió. "Extraño? No seas tonta, es el único hombre normal en esta casa. Tal vez nosotros somos tan extraños ahora que vivimos en un templo con un pozo encantado, que comenzamos a pensar que normal es algo fuera de lo ordinario."

Kagome no siguió el humor de su madre. De hecho se sintió un poco indignada. "En realidad… no quise decir eso… digo, no crees que Denji es extraño. Más extraño de lo normal… como…" Kagome luchó por las palabras mientras los ojos de su madre lentamente se fruncían. "No está bien?"

La Sra. Higurashi la miró un momento antes de suspirar y mover su peso hacia su otra pierna. "No esto otra vez…" miró a Kagome. "Pensé que habíamos pasado esta pequeña fase de aceptación. Qué pasa contigo?"

Kagome se abrazó levemente. "Y-yo…"

"Denji ha sido tan bueno con nosotros." Su madre la reprimió. "No ha hecho nada sino ayudarte con tus matemáticas y contribuir con esta familia - aún cuando no tiene que hacerlo! Los hombres buenos son difíciles de encontrar, Kagome - no sé cuál es el problema contigo! Usualmente le das a las personas una oportunidad antes de que decidas que te desagradan - por qué no le has dado a Denji una oportunidad!"

Ella le HABÍA dado una oportunidad! Le había dado tres semanas para probarle lo contrario sobre sus sentimientos iniciales. Pero sólo se ponía peor con el tiempo…

Por alguna razón, Kagome no podía encontrar el valor para decirle eso a su madre, aunque no podía pensar por qué. Parecía escasa de coraje para hablarle más a su madre…

"Por qué no te agrada?! No ha hecho nada malo! Te quiere y desea que sientas lo mismo por él! Pronto será tu padre!" Le gritó la Sra. Higurashi.

Kagome apretó sus puños alrededor del vaso de agua tan duro que los vio tornarse blancos. Podía sentir un duro nudo en su garganta, junto con una inminente sensación de lágrimas en sus ojos. Un rugido estaba ahogando la tranquilidad de la cocina, casi como si intensificara el silencio. La Sra. Higurashi esperó una respuesta de su hija… pero no recibió ninguna.

Después de un tiempo se enderezó y dejó caer el paño en el lavaplatos. "Te sugiero que pienses sobre tu egoísmo, Kagome, si puedo llamarlo así. No sé lo que tienes contra Denji. Lo único que puedo pensar es que está reemplazando a tu padre."

Kagome cerró sus ojos, medio desesperada. Eso no tenía nada que ver con esto…

"Aunque no puedo entenderlo. Aceptaste bien a Mari, entonces por qué no puedes ser justa conmigo y aceptar a Denji. Ambos son personas muy justas y complacientes cuando llegas a conocerlas."

Una larga pausa se extendió. Kagome mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sabiendo que si los abría y parpadeaba las lágrimas brotarían. La Sra. Higurashi no pareció notar la molestia de su hija y la pasó para dejar la cocina, lanzando un terso comentario sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer. "Piensa lo que dices de ahora en adelante, jovencita."

Cuando quedó sola, Kagome finalmente abrió sus ojos y sintió las lágrimas comenzar a subir, listas para derramarse. Pero en vez, tomó un profundo respiro y se rehusó a parpadear y dejarlas caer. Después de unos momentos sus ojos se secaron y la sensación en su pecho se desvaneció de cierta manera. No, ella no necesitaba llorar.

Así que regresó a leer su revista.

Kagome metió apresurada sus pies en un par de botas viejas mientras se sentaba en el piso al lado de su cama. Sólo tenía unos minutos o podría olvidar toda la misión.

Su pie estaba curándose bien, tan bien que ahora podía caminar por cortos períodos de tiempo, y planeaba usar este tiempo para seguir a Denji y a Souta al parque. Tenía que saber cómo era su relación con su pequeño hermano… si trataba a Souta en la misma forma que Kagome.

Era sábado, significaba que muchos padres llevaban a sus hijos al parque… se escondería bien en la multitud (esperanzadamente) y desde ahí podría observarlos a ambos.

Por supuesto, obstáculos en sus bien pensados planes siempre aparecían a último minuto. Esta vez en la forma de su hanyou favorito.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó él, a medio camino por su ventana, dándole la mirada más irritada. "Por favor dime que estás lista para regresar."

"No puedo." Dijo ella sin rodeos mientras terminaba de atar sus lazos de pie, probando su adolorido pie. El dolor no era tan malo ahora. "Tengo que seguir a Denji y a Souta al parque."

"Uh… Por qué?" Inuyasha se deslizó desde la ventana hacia el piso, mirándola con cuidado. Ella parecía muy determinada esa mañana.

"Porque tengo que saber si Souta está bien con él." Tenía que saber si era la única siendo maltratada.

"Tal vez debas comer algo antes de ir." Dijo Inuyasha de repente.

"Qué?"

"Estás temblando." Señaló él, mirando sus manos las cuales temblaban tan levemente contra los pliegues de una falda negra y amarilla. "Falta de energía, huh?"

"No tengo tiempo para desayunar." Ella ondeó su mano con un gesto despedido, eligiendo no decirle que no desayunaría en tanto como Denji estuviera en la mesa. "Tengo que irme, te veo después, Inuyasha."

Ella salió por la puerta con una leve cojera antes de que pudiera detenerla. Estaba bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta antes de que su paso fuera bloqueado por su cuerpo más grande, brazos cruzados y dura mirada. "Si tienes la energía para ir a perseguir padrastros, por qué no regresas y persigues demonios."

"La misma cosa." Ella se encogió e intentó pasarlo. Él agarró la manga de su chaqueta para detenerla, haciendo que un impaciente frunce cruzara su expresión. Si la retrasaba mucho se quedaría muy atrás. "Qué?" preguntó ella con un suspiro.

Él la consideró por un momento antes de ofrecerle su espalda para que subiera. "Si te dejo correr así lastimarás más tu pie. Entonces lo usarás como excusa para quedarte aquí cuando deberías regresar a casa."

"ESTA es mi casa." Discutió ella, incluso mientras trepaba en su fuerte espalda.

"Por qué camino está este 'parque'?"

"Te guiaré."

--

"Aquí estamos - mejor bájame o nos verá." No es que no fuera lo notable suficiente como lo era con un chico de cabello blanco en una brillante hakama y haori rojo… con pequeñas orejas de perro nada menos. "Tal vez debimos traerte un sombrero?" Le susurró Kagome mientras comenzaban a hacer su camino por la multitud de peatones mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas guiando al parque.

"Oh, cierto, lo recuerdo." Asintió Inuyasha, recordando la última vez que lo habían hecho usar un sombrero en público. Así que sólo le arrebató un sombrero a una chica al azar quien pasó muy cerca de ellos. La chica gritó indignada y estuvo por causar un escándalo, hasta que vio a Inuyasha y supo que no debería molestarse.

"Qué tal?" él lo colocó sobre sus orejas.

"Luces positivamente francés." Le dijo Kagome con una pobre sonrisa. Bueno, ERA un pequeño y negro sombrero francés. "Ahora puedo ver la semejanza entre tú y tu hermano."

"Perdón?" dijo él fuertemente.

"Dije que creo que está muy apretado en tus orejas!" gritó ella, agarrando su mano para arrastrarlo por las puertas antes de que lo perdiera. Comenzó a seguir el camino por los espesos árboles y fuentes de agua, intentando encontrar el conocido rostro de su hermano, o la engañosa sonrisa de Denji. Inuyasha sólo caminaba tras ella, mirando a su alrededor con leve interés, curiosidad o sólo aburrimiento, no podía decirlo bien.

Entonces los vio, jugando en el prado abierto al lado izquierdo del camino. Kagome hizo un estrangulado sonido y rápidamente lanzó a Inuyasha en los arbustos y lo siguió rápidamente.

"Ow!" la miró enojado.

Ella se desplomó a su lado entre los arbustos. "Estás bien?"

"Mi cabeza amortiguó mi caída." Gruñó él, levantándose. Sin importar lo fuerte que fuera, incluso una débil como Kagome aún podía tomarlo por sorpresa así.

"Deja de quejarte, eres peor que yo." Ella se concentró en asomarse por los arbustos hacia donde Denji y Souta estaban jugando en el pasto… con un perro…

"Um." Ella miró a Inuyasha quien estaba removiendo su nuevo sombrero para masajear sus orejas. "No tenemos un perro, verdad?"

"Aparte de mi?"

"Sí."

"No." Él miró entre las hojas para dar un vistazo. "Sólo tienes ese gato gordo, cierto?"

"Cierto." Kagome regresó sus ojos al perro. "Tal vez es uno perdido… con collar… y una correa que pasa a estar amarrada a la mano de Souta…"

"No creo que esté perdido, Kagome." Dijo él y pausó para pensar. "Bien. Terminamos de espiar? Quiero regresar."

Kagome frunció y continuó observando a su hermano y a Denji. Parecían en paz mutua… no estaba acosando a Souta o diciéndole que estaba gordo ni nada…

"Bien." Kagome se levantó y salió de los arbustos. Se giró hacia Inuyasha mientras emergía tras ella. "Supongo que sólo soy yo quien no le agrada."

Inuyasha encontró eso extrañamente difícil de creer. Aún cuando le agradara Kagome, y tuviera problemas en agradarle a muchas personas, la imposibilidad los hacía ser. Mientras la observaba ahí, sacudiendo sus manos sobre su ropa y la increíblemente corta falda (seguramente no era decente!) no pudo evitar notar lo increíblemente pálida y triste que lucía. No se veía tan feliz como lo hacía normalmente… algo que no le gustaba ver. Cuando Kagome estaba triste usualmente significaba que algo estaba mal… y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"No llores." Le dijo titubeante.

"Qué?" ella lo miró confundida. "No voy a llorar… qué te hace decir eso?"

Él rápidamente se encogió y corrigió su error. "Algo… una señal…"

"Cierto…" ella asintió, con una preocupada expresión. Su mirada lo pasó por un momento y de repente jadeó y saltó. "Oh dios - vienen para acá!"

"Qué?" Inuyasha comenzó a girarse hacia el prado donde Denji había estado jugando con Souta y el nuevo perro, pero Kagome agarró su manga y lo empujó tras un grueso árbol para esconderlo, luego se levantó en frente de él en un intento por esconderse. Se detuvo cerca… y aún más cerca desde que el árbol no era tan grande. Inuyasha se recostó, poniéndose levemente nervioso por su proximidad, pero Kagome no pareció notar su cercanía, o su incomodidad.

Estaba irradiando con temor.

Cuando lo notó, lo hizo fruncir. Ahora sus temblores se habían incrementado y parecía como si estuviera estremeciéndose. Sus ojos estaban amplios e intentaba desesperadamente evitar ser vista.

"Por qué estás tan asustada de este hombre?" preguntó él después de un momento.

Kagome desvió sus ojos para encontrar los suyos y sonrió levemente. "No estoy asustada de Denji… nunca lo he estado… es sólo…" ella tragó duro. "No quiero que me vean… no quiero que Denji sepa de ti. No sé qué hará si te ve…"

Después de un momento él decidió que no estaba lo cerca suficiente. Aún podría ser vista. Así que con un suspiro alcanzó y la acercó hasta que su cuerpo prácticamente estuvo alineado y recostado contra el suyo. Los brazos de Inuyasha descansaron alrededor de su cintura aunque su cuerpo estuviera rígido como una tabla de la sorpresa. Por un momento no hizo nada sino quedar boquiabierta, queriendo protestar, pero su voz se rehusó a escucharla.

No, él sólo estaba ayudándola a estar fuera de vista, se dijo mientras se obligaba a relajarse contra él, levantando sus manos para descansar contra su pecho.

Pero aún cuando el peligro había pasado, permanecieron así un poco más de lo realmente necesario.

--

Kagome suspiró fuertemente mientras atravesaba la puerta de su casa y salía de sus zapatos. Podía escuchar pequeños y agudos sonidos desde algún lugar dentro de la casa… probablemente el nuevo miembro de la familia, y no se refería a Denji.

"Estoy en casa." Dijo ella cansadamente, y pronto escuchó el sonido de ruidosos pasos arriba.

"Kagome!" gritó Souta mientras aparecía y bajaba las escaleras con una pelusa marrón detrás. "Kagome! Adivina lo que trajo Denji?!"

"Un kit de tortura!" dijo ella con pretendido entusiasmo.

"Mira!" él levantó la bola peluda y la sostuvo para que lo viera. Kagome sonrió genuinamente cuando vio el pequeño terrier en sus brazos, sacudiéndose y moviendo su cola como algo demente.

"Es lindo." Le dijo a su hermano, dándole al perro una rascada en la oreja. "Mamá sabe?"

"Es quien aceptó que Denji debía traerlo ayer. Lo recogimos de la perrera esta mañana." Dijo Souta, lleno de alegría y energía.

"Ayer? Decidimos esto ayer?" La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció un poco, y el pequeño perro comenzó a chillar para que su mano lo acariciara de nuevo. "Por qué no me dijeron de esto?"

"No sé." A Souta no le importaba realmente, estaba muy ocupado abrazando la nueva mascota. "Oh - pero mamá y Denji quieren hablar contigo."

Kagome sintió una punzada de premonición bajar por su espina. "Sobre?"

Souta de repente esbozó una amplia y casi malvada sonrisa. "Kagome y Yasha sentados en un árbol - B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E!"

La sangre de Kagome se congeló mientras Souta corría riendo, por las escaleras. "Te vimos en el parque!" gritó él mientras cantaba. "Kagome y Yasha, sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N…!"

Ella permaneció en la puerta, sin creer lo que sus orejas estaban diciéndole. Luego hizo una mueca cuando escuchó a su madre llamándola desde la cocina. "Kagome!"

"Maldición… mierda… demonios… maldición… demonios… mierda…" repetía Kagome mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina al paso más lento posible.

Llegó a la puerta y miró, viéndolos sentados en la mesa con la mano de Denji cubriendo la de su madre. Kagome tuvo que luchar con la urgencia de correr y retirar su mano de su madre. Se tragó sus celos (si eso era lo que eran) y levantó su mentón, medio desafiante. "Sí?"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Denji hablara. "Tu madre me dijo todo."

Kagome tragó duro mientras miraba a su madre en confirmación, viendo que era verdad. Por alguna razón se sintió traicionada…

"Te dije dejar de ver a tus amigos por un tiempo." Dijo su madre lentamente. "Quería que te quedaras aquí y conocieras a tu padre."

"Pero conozco a mi pa- oh… quieres decir…" Kagome miró cautelosa a Denji. Apenas alguna emoción se mostró en su rostro.

"No estabas visitando a una amiga llamada Kikyo, verdad." Preguntó él, aunque no era realmente una pregunta. "Bajaste… por ese pozo…"

Kagome lo miró duro. Realmente estaba creyendo todas las cosas que le dijeron. Kagome sabía de seguro de que si estuviera en su posición… no creería una palabra hasta que viera pruebas.

"No lo habría creído hasta que vi a ese… _muchacho_… con el que estabas." Él sonó como si no estuviera seguro de que 'muchacho' fuera el término correcto. "Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando sobre esto…"

"Tus notas están bajando en la escuela." La Sra. Higurashi asintió lentamente.

"Tus exámenes de admisión para tu prepa se acercan." Dijo Denji severamente.

"Pareces haber desarrollado una problemática actitud recientemente."

"Así que hemos decidido… que no vas a regresar más por el pozo." Terminó Denji.

Kagome se paralizó mientras lo miraba incrédula. Cómo podría un total extraño… y un total ajeno entrar en su casa y declarar que no le estaba permitido continuar más con su vida! Estaba consciente de que su quijada se había desplomado en shock. "Tú… no puedes decirme hacer eso!"

"Si está afectando tu desempeño en la escuela, sí." Dijo él, apretando la mano de su madre en la mesa.

Esa urgencia de zafar sus manos de ella regresó fuerte. "Pero - _necesito _ir al pasado! No puedo abandonarlo."

"Puedes dejar de viajar por el tiempo, Kagome." La Sra. Higurashi le frunció a su hija. "Además, tus amigos aún pueden visitarte."

Denji le disparó a su prometida una dura mirada y la madre de Kagome pareció cambiar de opinión. "Bueno… ocasionalmente. No muy frecuente. No quiero que te distraigan."

"Pero… Inuyasha es el único que puede visitarme." Dijo Kagome débilmente. "Qué hay de Miroku… Sango… Shippo?"

"Lo siento Kagome. Tal vez solucionemos algo, pero por ahora, no quiero más viajes en el tiempo. Es una búsqueda frívola que toma mucho tiempo de tus estudios." Le dijo su madre severamente.

"No es frívolo!" Kagome medio rió incrédula de lo le estaban diciendo. "Mi vida ahí es importante! Necesito ir allá!"

"No irás!"

"Sí!" Discutió Kagome. "Tengo que reunir los fragmentos de Shikon para Inuyasha y-"

"Eso puede esperar, los fragmentos no van a ir a ningún lado." Le dijo su madre.

"Por supuesto que sí!" Gritó Kagome. "Los demonios los recogen y luego ganan fuerza y luego van a matar! No puedo abandonar mi obligación - yo destruí la maldita joya así que tengo que arreglarlo antes de que esos monstruos maten gente con los fragmentos!"

Justo entonces, Kagome se dio cuenta que había ido muy lejos. Nunca le había dicho a su madre exactamente lo que había hecho en la era feudal… no quería preocuparla, o arriesgar a que su madre le pusiera un final a sus viajes por el pozo. La mirada de shock en el rostro de su madre no tenía precio.

"Qué?" le jadeó a Kagome.

"Esto es ridículo." Denji sacudió su cabeza con un bufido. "Demonios dementes? Tal vez en las historias fantásticas, Kagome-chan, pero no en la vida real."

"Esto es real!" Se defendió Kagome. NO estaba para dejar que Denji la hiciera parecer una mentirosa. "Peleo con demonios con mis amigos! Recuperamos los fragmentos y reunimos la joya! Eso es lo que hago! Eso es por qué no puedo olvidar regresar allá! Las vidas de las personas están en juego!"

"Nunca me dijiste… que esto era lo que haces…" la Sra. Higurashi miró a su hija, luciendo levemente pálida. "Me mentiste…?"

"No." Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Nunca te mentí, nunca mentiría… sólo… te dije una mentiritas blancas… y pasé los detalles…"

"Esto es ridículo…" repitió Denji.

"Es verdad!" Gritó Kagome de nuevo. "Y tampoco es cuestión de vidas. Estamos escasos de tiempo para detener a este hanyou llamado Naraku - si no lo detenemos podría terminar con más vidas que todos los demonios en la era Sengoku!"

"Estás inventando esto!" le dijo Denji.

"No!" Gritó Kagome, casi ronca. Miró a su madre. "Has visto a Inuyasha - cómo puedes saber que no es verdad! No es el chico promedio, verdad?! Es un luchador - está peleando conmigo y mis amigos en este momento! Peleamos con Naraku y demonios… pero siempre ganamos… no estamos en peligro…"

"Pero… demonios, Kagome!" Su madre aún le jadeó. "Dios! Cuántas veces lavé sangre de tu uniforme! Siempre era tu sangre! Pudiste haber muerto!"

Kagome tenía la inminente sensación de que había empeorado todo para ella. Ahora no había forma de que fueran a dejarla continuar con su vida en el pasado.

"Esto no es una historia de los libros, Kagome!" Su madre se levantó. "Eres mi pequeña - cómo puedes ser tan estúpida como para arriesgar tu vida así?! Y no decirme! Pudiste haber muerto y nunca te vería de nuevo!"

"Inuyasha me protege!" Kagome intentó razonar. "Es fuerte!"

"Tu vida vale más que esto para mi!" La Sra. Higurashi rodeó la mesa para tomar a Kagome en un fuerte abrazo. "Cómo puedes hacer esto sin decirme… esto es muy _peligroso_, Kagome!"

"Lo sé… pero tengo que hacerlo… es mi deber…"

"Querida…" Denji se levantó y miró significativamente a la madre de Kagome. "Me permites un momento a solas, por favor?"

Su madre y su nuevo 'padre' miraron a Kagome expectante, y se dio cuenta que le estaba diciendo salir de la habitación para que pudieran hablar en privado. Se giró sin una palabra y salió, pero sólo cerró la puerta y no se movió de ese lugar. Tenía que saber lo que estaban diciendo de ella.

"Honestamente no puedes creer esto, verdad…" Dijo Denji contrariado.

"Está diciendo la verdad." Respondió su madre.

Hubo una larga pausa de silencio, en el cual Kagome escuchó pasos y un chillido de una silla mientras su madre se sentaba.

"Cómo puede ser real? Magia y todo eso sin sentido… no es real!" exclamó Denji, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener baja su voz.

"Es… bueno, es real ese pozo… he visto cosas salir de ahí… no lo creerías." Dijo su madre débilmente.

"Tal vez… pero realmente piensas que está diciendo la verdad sobre este 'deber' suyo?" preguntó él. "Realmente crees que si no regresa el mundo caerá en caos como quiere que creas."

Hubo otra pausa de silencio. "Supongo… que es un poco… inusual."

"Está sacando toda la situación fuera de proporción. Dudo que alguna vida descanse sobre sus hombros." Reprimió Denji. "He visto esos casos en niños en la escuela todo el tiempo."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Los niños la pasan duro estos días, Ayame." Le dijo él. "Metidos en clases llenos de otros como ellos, se comienzan a sentir insignificantes y sin importancia. Así que… les gusta inventar fantasías donde son el centro del universo. Donde son importantes… Sueñan en la fama y la fortuna. O aventuras donde son el héroe…"

Kagome apretó sus puños furiosa.

"Esas pequeñas fantasías son inofensivas… todos sueñan… pero algunas veces pueden dominar a un niño. Creen que están viviendo sus fantasías - o al menos te hacen creer eso. Pretenden ser cazadores de monstruos, pretenden ser los salvadores del mundo… admito que es extraño. La mayoría del tiempo sólo lo hacen por atención. Abandonan la escuela y luego regresan y les dicen a todos que están involucrados en un romántico encuentro secreto con un novio secreto o algo estúpido. Es inofensivo… pero con Kagome… me preocupa."

Kagome medio quería regresar ahí y decirle lo equivocado que estaba. Él pensaba que ella disfrutaba toda esta atención! Nunca les dijo a sus amigas en la escuela! No _anhelaba_ atención para nada, su madre lo sabía - su madre sabía que ella no mentiría sobre algo tan serio como la vida y la muerte.

"Tal vez tienes razón…" La suave respuesta de su madre casi hace ceder las rodillas de Kagome.

"Tal vez regrese en el tiempo… pero dudo que haga alguna de las cosas que declara hacer. Sólo dice eso para hacerse más importante en su fantasía. Para que la dejes perder más tiempo de escuela."

"Tienes razón… tienes razón…" susurró la madre de Kagome. "Pero qué podemos hacer…?"

Denji habló, en una forma que hizo congelar la sangre de Kagome de nuevo. Debe haber sido la quinta vez ese día. "Conozco… la solución perfecta…"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron con terror.

_Va a sellar el pozo…_

--

"Esto es increíble…" Kagome giró sus ojos mientras se recostaba en el cómodo sillón, dejando que su adolorido pie tomara un poco de merecido descanso. "De todas las pobres cosas por hacer…"

"Kagome, al menos retira tus zapatos antes de que te sientes en mi sillón. Los pacientes también lo usan, sabes." Le dijo su padre mientras se recostaba en su silla con una libreta en su regazo. "Entonces… dime por qué es el problema? Por qué tu madre quiere que tengas terapia."

"Estaba esperando que pudieras decirme…" respondió Kagome, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Huh?"

"Pensé que podías leer mi mente o algo…"

"Kagome… soy un psiquiatra… no un psíquico…"

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Nop. Apuesto que todos pensaron que sellaría el pozo. Nah, eso es muy cliché.


	6. Estoy Escuchando

FIGURA PATERNA

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 6: Estoy Escuchando

--

Inuyasha bajó de la ventana de Kagome a su habitación y miró alrededor con un frunce. La habitación estaba ordenada por primera vez y la cama hecha… obviamente no había estado aquí por al menos seis horas, de lo contrario el lugar habría sido un desastre. Obviamente su madre lo había limpiado. "Kagome?"

Él revisó para asegurarse de que no estuviera escondiéndose bajo la cama ni nada (nunca se sabe) antes de abrir cauteloso la puerta de la habitación y asomarse por el corredor. No quería andar alrededor de la casa, no desde que ese falso papá andaba hoy por ahí. Pero aún quería saber dónde estaba Kagome.

Se inclinó sobre la baranda y trató de escuchar intensamente para ver si Kagome estaba abajo… casi cae cuando algo húmedo comenzó a lamer su pie descalzo.

"Qué de…" él dio un salto y rápidamente retrocedió. Bajando la mirada, vio un despelucado perro negro y marrón intentar seguir su pie. "… monios es esa cosa?!"

"Es nuestro nuevo perro!" Souta salió de su habitación para recoger al pequeño perro. "Te gusta?"

"Eso no es un perro - es una rata extremadamente peluda." Inuyasha frotó su pie. "Ew… gérmenes de perro…"

"Ves la ironía en lo que dijiste?" Souta lo miró sospechoso.

"Sí, veo la ironía." Respondió Inuyasha con un suspiro. "De cualquier forma, dónde está Kagome. Pensé que estaría aquí."

"Oh, salió con papá."

"Cuál?"

"El verdadero." Souta frotó al pequeño perro detrás de las orejas, haciendo que se rodara de espalda y le permitiera rascar su estómago. "Fue a terapia."

"Terapia?" Ella había hablado de eso antes… qué era… mimo, verdad?

"Ya sabes, cacarear como pollo, caminar como perro, cosas?" Souta asintió conocedor. "Es porque está loca."

"De verdad? Nunca lo noté."

"No regresará por un tiempo. Siempre puedes quedarte si quieres." Souta se iluminó de repente. "Debes conocer a Denji! Es genial - realmente te agradará!"

"Uh… tal vez en otra ocasión." Inuyasha se disculpó. "Dónde está teniendo lugar esta terapia?"

"A diez minutos del apartamento de papá." Le dijo Souta. "Si vas por la calle principal y giras a la izquierda en el semáforo y bajas por ahí - es el bloque de ladrillos blancos. Es difícil de perder."

Inuyasha supuso que mejor seguía a su nariz…

--

"Qué ves cuando miras esta imagen?" le preguntó el Sr. Higurashi, sosteniendo una tarjeta con unas manchas de colores.

Kagome sonrío. "Una mariposa."

"Buena chica." Levantó otra. "Y esta?"

"Dos personas apretando manos."

"Y esta?"

"Um… dos pájaros tomando vuelo."

"Muy bien… y esta última?" su padre levantó la última tarjeta con manchas de pintura roja.

"Una flor - una amapola, con sus pétalos esparcidos alrededor."

"Muy bien." Él bajó las tarjetas y le sonrió a su hija perfectamente sana. Obviamente era tan buena e inocente como lo había pensado, comprobado por este pequeño ejercicio. "Bien, ahora voy a decir algunas palabras y quiero que digas lo primero que entre en tu cabeza, de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

"Bien." Él preparó su pluma. "Árbol."

La sonrisa de Kagome se desvaneció. "Flecha."

Él le parpadeó. "Bien… insecto."

"Demonio centípedo."

Él se detuvo y la miró. "Bien…" aclaró su garganta. "Amor."

"Triángulo."

"Coraje?"

"El perro cobarde - amo ese programa!"

"Eso no es realmente lo que debes decir." Señaló su padre.

"Pero es lo primero que entró en mi mente." Protestó ella, hundiéndose más en el sillón. "Próxima palabra, por favor?"

Él suspiró. "Madre."

"Tonta…" Kagome bajo sus pestañas.

"Padre?"

"Falso."

"Hermano."

"Molestia."

"Cobarde."

"Amarillo."

"Navidad."

"Nieve."

"Rivales."

"Mikos…"

"Cumpleaños?"

"Regalos."

"Día de San Valentín?"

"Soledad…" Kagome miró el techo.

"Bien… creo que es suficiente por ahora." Dijo su padre tranquilamente, notando lo… inusual… que fueron sus respuestas. "Entonces dime por qué tu madre te envió, exactamente?"

"Porque…" Kagome entrelazó sus dedos. "Piensa que estoy loca… o delirante."

"No pareces loca ni delirante, para mi." Dijo él justo, tocando su pluma mientras la escuchaba. "Por qué cree esto?"

"Porque… piensa que invento cosas sobre… lo que hago." Kagome le habló al techo.

"_Piensa_ que inventas cosas?" ladeó su cabeza. "Está equivocada?"

"Sí. Muy equivocada." Kagome jugó con el orillo de su jersey, nerviosa. "Pero… no creo que sea la única razón por la que me hizo hablar contigo…"

"Qué más hay?" preguntó su padre gentilmente.

"Yo…" ella luchó por las palabras. "No tengo… una vida muy normal… algunos problemas en realidad."

"Problemas con chicos?" Él sonrió conocedor.

"No." Kagome se infló indignada, antes de pensar en eso. "En realidad… sí, supongo que es uno de los problemas…"

"Vamos a hablar de eso." Él se inclinó. "Cuál es su nombre?"

"Inuyasha…" ella forzó una risa e intentó cambiar el tema. "Pero realmente no creo que necesitemos hablar sobre esta trivial-"

"Kagome." Su padre dijo tan bruscamente que la hizo saltar. "No eludas el tema. Cuéntame el problema con el chico?"

"Bueno… él es…" ella suspiró y se hundió, a punto de desbordar su corazón cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

--

Inuyasha siguió el rastro de Kagome todo el camino hacia el bloque de ladrillos blancos como Souta había dicho. Era una caminata de diez minutos, pero cuando puedes saltar altos edificios en segundos sólo te tomaba tres minutos. En cuanto había entrado al foyer, una mujer levantó la mirada del escritorio y rápidamente bajó su revista. "Oh - debes ser el hijo del Sr. Fujita, llamó y nos dijo que venías."

"Qué?" Inuyasha miró a la mujer confundido.

"Dijo que eras un caso urgente… eso es muy obvio." Ella le dio un rápido vistazo, asimilando su cabello, ropa y orejas. "Ven por acá, el Sr. Higurashi dijo que te vería de una vez."

"Higurashi…?" repitió Inuyasha. El padre de Kagome.

"Ven, por acá." La mujer comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Realmente Inuyasha no tenía otra elección sino seguirla. Fue llevado por una ruta que Kagome pareció haber tomado hace un tiempo, y se detuvo en una puerta donde su aroma desapareció.

La mujer golpeó en la puerta formalmente.

"Adelante." Llamó la voz de un hombre desde adentro.

La mujer abrió la puerta y entró. "Sr. Higurashi - el hijo del Sr. Fujita está aquí para su sesión."

"Bien, bien, déjalo entrar."

La mujer regresó por Inuyasha… aunque le tomó unos momentos tomar la iniciativa y entrar. De una vez ubicó a Kagome mirándolo con una complexión pálida, y un hombre en traje se giró para sonreírle. "Hola Yoko, tu padre me dijo todo sobre tus circunstancias especiales." Sus ojos se movieron sobre las orejas y cabello de Inuyasha antes de sonreír de nuevo y levantarse. "Discúlpame, iré a hablar con mi agente - puedes relacionarte con mi hija, Kagome."

El Sr. Higurashi salió para hablarle a su agente - la mujer que había llevado a Inuyasha, dejando a Inuyasha solo en el apartamento con Kagome. Por alguna razón se veía que estaba enojándose a cada momento. "Yoko?" ella levantó una ceja.

"Hola - tú debes ser Kagome." Él avanzó hacia el sofá en el que estaba sentada y le dio una escéptica mirada. "Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí?

"Nosotros? Qué demonios _estás_ haciendo aquí?"

"Siguiéndote?"

"Entonces qué pasa con Yoko?"

Inuyasha se encogió. "No sé. La mujer me confundió por alguien más, supongo."

"Bueno… no le digas a papá que eres Inuyasha." Dijo ella rápidamente, haciéndolo dispararle una perpleja mirada. "No preguntes - vamos a decir que no te he hecho un santo en este momento."

Inuyasha frunció y estuvo por demandar qué demonios le había dicho a su padre, cuando el Sr. Higurashi regresó y les sonrió a ambos. Cerró su boca… tal vez le preguntaría después.

"Toma asiento." El Sr. Higurashi señaló el sofá donde Kagome estaba sentada. "Espero que se hayan presentado?"

"Sí." Dijo Kagome tímidamente, realmente sin haber fingido el nerviosismo en su voz.

Inuyasha contuvo su sonrisa mientras se sentaba junto a ella, un poco cerca y haciéndola alejarse de él.

"Creo que los dos podrían tener un problema similar al otro." Continuó el Sr. Higurashi, inconsciente del intercambio de miradas que se dieron. "Creo que una sesión en conjunto realmente los ayudará a ambos."

"De acuerdo…" Kagome miró de nuevo a Inuyasha quien aún estaba un poco perdido de lo que estaba pasando.

"Bien, Yoko, voy a mostrarte imágenes, y quiero que me digas lo que ves." El Sr. Higurashi levantó las mismas tarjetas que le había mostrado a Kagome. "Bien… la primera, dime qué ves?"

Inuyasha miró la imagen antes de mirar al padre de Kagome. "Veo el cadáver de un cerdo, cortado a la mitad y sus tripas esparcidas por todos lados."

Kagome ladeó su cabeza. "Oh sí…" ella no había visto esa observación. Había pensado que era una mariposa.

"Sí… bien…" El Sr. Higurashi bajó la tarjeta lentamente y levantó otra. La que Kagome había dicho que eran dos personas estrechando manos. "Qué ves?"

Inuyasha ladeó su cabeza pensativo. "Dos personas conectando manos."

El Sr. Higurashi suspiró con alivio. Bien, esa era una observación normal.

"Y el hombre de la izquierda está arrancándole la mano al de la derecha. Y esa cosa verde es sangre goteando."

Kagome estaba sacudiendo su cabeza. "Sólo es agarrar paja." Le dijo a Inuyasha.

"Estoy diciendo lo que veo." Respondió él con un casual movimiento de hombro.

"Bien, la próxima." Los dos pájaros tomando vuelo era la siguiente. "Y esta?"

"Dos cabezas siendo pateadas en el aire." Observó Inuyasha.

"No, son pájaros." Discutió Kagome.

"No - son cabezas." Espetó él. "Ves las narices?"

"Son picos!"

"Kagome, no corrijas a Yoko. Lo que ve no está mal." La reprimió su padre.

"Sí, eso significa que lo que ves _está_ mal." Inuyasha le sonrió.

"Ella tampoco está equivocada, Yoko." El Sr. Higurashi lo reprimió también.

Inuyasha gruñó y cruzó sus brazos. "Eso es favoritismo…"

"Bien, esta es la última. Qué ves?" El Sr. Higurashi levantó la última tarjeta.

"Um… un corazón en el suelo… y esos son pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre a su alrededor." Inuyasha asintió. "Aunque podría ser una amapola… nah… eso es muy cursi."

"Bien." El Sr. Higurashi bajó las tarjetas un poco apresurado. "Ahora vamos a jugar al juego de palabras. Dime lo primero que llegue a tu cabeza cuando diga estas palabras, de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

"Árbol."

"Flecha."

El Sr. Higurashi desvió una mirada entre él y Kagome, quien miraba con gran interés una lámpara.

"Bien… Insecto."

"Avispas malvadas."

"Amor."

"Ramen?"

"Coraje."

"Montones de eso."

Kagome casi lo codea en las costillas por eso. Él sólo sonrió mientras el Sr. Higurashi lo escribía pensativo. "Interesante… Madre?"

"Qué pasa con ella?" Preguntó Inuyasha defensivo.

"No, sólo dime qué piensas cuando digo 'madre'?"

"Flores de ciruelo…"

"Padre."

"Muerto."

"Hermano."

"Pronto muerto."

"Cobarde."

"Merece estar muerto."

"Navidad."

"Pudín." Él recordó cuando Kagome había llevado eso por el pozo como un regalo. Sabía disgustante en realidad…

"Rivales."

"Lobo Apestoso…"

"Cumpleaños."

"Um… Aniversario?"

"San Valentín?"

"Uh…" Inuyasha miró a Kagome por ayuda, pero ella no estaba mirando en su dirección. "Futurístico?"

"Bien…" dijo el Sr. Higurashi lentamente y terminó sus notas. Ahora aquí estaba el caso de un chico muy perturbado. Decidió dejar esto pendiente mientras trataba con Kagome primero. "Ahora, espera un minuto Yoko, pero quiero que escuches lo que Kagome dice, esto es importante para ayudarte."

Inuyasha se sentó con brazos cruzados y se giró para observar expectante a Kagome, esperando por sus 'palabras de sabiduría'.

"Ahora, Kagome, estabas diciéndome sobre tu novio Inuyasha?" Su padre la miró.

Kagome se paralizó y miró con horror a su padre.

"Háblame de eso." Animó él.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha quien estaba mirándola curioso. Probablemente no entendía las implicaciones de 'novio'…

"Um… es… un gran muchacho." Logró decir Kagome pobremente.

"Sí, pero dijiste que tenías un problema con él."

Ella sintió a Inuyasha darle una mirada y palideció. "Realmente no quise decir eso…"

"Está bien - creo que Yoko puede relacionarse." Su padre le asintió a Inuyasha. "También tiene problemas de relaciones."

"Sí?" parpadeó Inuyasha.

"La novia te da problemas?" Preguntó Kagome secamente.

Su padre sacudió su cabeza. "Novio en realidad."

El silencio se instaló sobre los tres. Kagome estaba intentando muy duro no estallar de la risa, mientras Inuyasha quedaba boquiabierto ante el Sr. Higurashi. El hombre continuó de todas formas. "Si compartes tus preocupaciones sobre tu novio, Kagome, estoy seguro que Yoko también se beneficiará."

Eso borró la sonrisa de su cara como nada más podría. "Mis preocupaciones… sobre Inuyasha…?" Su padre asintió y ella miró de reojo a Inuyasha. "Bueno… él es… unidiotadoscarasquenoapreciaeltiempoquelededicoynoconsideramissentimientoscuandoaparecesunoviasiempremedejaenlaestacadaparairaversinecesitaayuda."

Ella inhaló profundamente cuando terminó, tomando ese muy necesitado oxígeno. A su lado, la mano de Inuyasha cayó flácidamente en el sofá y ella se apresuró. "Pero suficiente de eso - vamos a hablar sobre mis _otros _problemas."

"Por todos los medios - pero nuestra sesión se acabó." Él suspiró y miró su reloj. "Tendrás que guardarlos hasta la próxima vez."

Kagome suspiró desinflada. Si Inuyasha no hubiese venido tal vez habría podido decirle a su padre sobre Denji… y había estado reuniendo el valor especialmente para eso.

Su padre se levantó y los condujo hacia la puerta. "Ahora tengo que ir a decirle a los padres de dos gemelos unas buenas y malas noticias."

"Déjame adivinar, las buenas noticias; están curados, las malas: el costo?" Preguntó Kagome secamente mientras seguía a Inuyasha fuera de la puerta.

"Nop. Las buenas: son sexualmente activos." Corrigió su padre.

"Entonces cuáles son las malas?"

"Mutuamente."

"Ew." Inuyasha y Kagome hicieron una mueca mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. La vida realmente era como una novela con su padre…

Ella se giró para decirle a Inuyasha cuando captó la acalorada mirada que estaba disparándole. Su voz murió en su garganta de una vez. Él levantó su dedo, abrió su boca para regañarla cuando le disparó una mirada a la puerta de su padre y la cerró otra vez. Obviamente su padre aún estaba en el rango de audición. En vez, se obligó a bajar su dedo. "Tú. Yo. Sengoku Jidai. _Ahora!_"

Ella hizo una mueca y lo siguió obediente mientras se precipitaba hacia la ventana al final del corredor y esperaba, aún enojado, para que se sujetara para que pudieran irse en la forma no convencional. No miró hacia lo que tenían en frente…

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Y regresaremos con Denji en el próximo capítulo.


	7. En el Cine

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 7: En el Cine

--

"Inuyasha - realmente no creo que deba estar aquí." Llamó Kagome urgentemente mientras se tambaleaba tras su paso, sujetada firmemente por su muñeca.

"Vamos a tener una pequeña conversación y entonces vas a pasar la noche en la cabaña de Kaede hasta que regrese tu sentido común." Refunfuñó él, haciendo a un lado las bajas ramas mientras la arrastraba por el bosque.

"No puedo estar aquí, Inuyasha!" ella se agachó cuando una rama se dirigía hacia ella. "Si mi madre descubre que me fui entonces Denji sellará el pozo!"

"Bien! Entonces te quedarás aquí donde perteneces!"

"No puedo quedarme aquí!" Ella agarró un árbol con su mano libre, logrando anclarse para que su mano se deslizara de su muñeca. "Se molestarán conmigo si me quedo!"

"Bueno, tal vez es tiempo que renuncies a esa estúpida época!" Él se giró para considerarla enojado. "Siempre te gusta irte y dices que soy tan injusto y que no considero tus sentimientos! Bueno yo sí! Cualquier ciego puede ver que este Denji está haciéndote miserable, así que por qué continúas con eso?! Quédate aquí!"

"No puedo!" gritó ella.

"Por qué no?! Tienes a Sango y a Shippo! Y a una extensión tienes a Miroku." Y después de pensarlo recordó. "También me tienes!"

"Sí, sé que me cuidarán y me amarán como una familia." Kagome retiró el cabello de su rostro mientras recuperaba su compostura. "Pero no pertenezco aquí."

"Entonces hazte pertenecer!"

"No es así de simple!" frunció ella.

"Por qué no? Deja de ser una débil niñita y no aguantes a ese hombre! Ven aquí y todos cuidaremos de ti!" él flexionó sus garras furiosamente.

"Crees que soy débil porque no estoy huyendo?" demandó ella. "Si huyo eso es dejarlo ganar y admitir que me molesta! Además - mientras pueda odiar a Denji - no puedo abandonar a mi familia por él! A pesar de tomar su lado, no han hecho nada malo! No puedo irme y dejarlos con ese hombre! Souta no entiende lo que Denji está haciendo - Mamá está muy enamorada para notarlo y el abuelo es tan inconsciente del mundo real para no notar nada! Si los dejo todos quedarán destrozados y no entenderán por qué huí!"

La mano de Inuyasha salió para agarrar una rama, recostándose contra ella con una cerrada expresión mientras contemplaba sus palabras.

Kagome suspiró y se enderezó. "No soy una cobarde por enfrentar mi problema. No es tu problema, así que no debes preocuparte tanto por eso."

Ella escuchó un suave gruñido de él, como una señal de derrota. Había ganado esta discusión. "Ahora tengo que regresar antes de que me extrañen. Vamos a ir al cine esta noche así que tengo que regresar a tiempo."

Ella se giró y comenzó a alejarse. Tan pronto como fue tras ella dejó caer su expresión, deseando con toda su alma poder quedarse aquí y dejar sus problemas atrás. Pero aún amaba a su familia… no podía dejarlos con Denji.

"Por qué le dijiste todas esas cosas?"

Ella se giró de repente, viendo a Inuyasha con sus brazos cruzados y frunciéndole. "Qué?"

"Tu padre. Le dijiste que no te aprecio. Que te engaño y que siempre te dejo para ir tras Kikyo." Su frunce se profundizó. "Por qué?"

Su mirada se deslizó hacia el suelo. "Porque… así es como me siento… o… como creo que sientes…"

"Kikyo está muerta. No puedo ir tras ella para ayudarla (aunque esperaremos para ver si eso se cumple…). Y cómo puedo engañarte cuando ni siquiera estamos juntos?"

Él se giró y comenzó a regresar hacia la villa sin ella. Dejando a Kagome con esa bofetada verbal en su cara.

"Ow…" dijo ella con sentimiento. Ella lo miró un momento antes de girarse lentamente y hacer su camino hacia el pozo, no sintiéndose tan victoriosa como hace un momento.

--

"Mamá - necesitamos hablar!" dijo Kagome mientras marchaba por la puerta. Su madre apareció en la puerta de la cocina mientras escuchaba a Souta gritar desde la habitación del frente.

"Está cloqueando como un pato?"

"Cómo estuvo tu primera sesión, querida?" Su madre sonrió cálidamente, secando sus manos en su delantal.

"Sin sentido." Se infló Kagome. "La terapia no va a ayudar, mamá."

"Bueno, es eso o sellar el pozo." Su madre se encogió y regresó a la cocina. Kagome permaneció muda por un momento ante la ligereza de su madre en el tema, antes de marchar tras ella.

"No puedo creer que realmente estemos haciendo esto!" Kagome comenzó a hablar. "Nada ha cambiado sobre lo que hago en el pasado, reúno fragmentos y peleo con demonios - las mismas cosas que he estado haciendo por años - entonces de repente necesito terapia por eso? No la necesito! No estoy inventándolo y tampoco estoy enloqueciendo!"

"Kagome, querida, Denji y yo hemos discutido esto y hemos decidido que el pozo no es saludable para ti. Te está alejando de tus estudios y tu familia - tenemos que ponerle un fin."

"Pero por qué ahora? Porque Denji te lo dijo?" Kagome la miró.

"No. He estado pensándolo un tiempo antes de hablar de eso. Sólo quiero… detenerte de ir al pasado. Estoy preocupada de que si te quedas en el pasado mucho algún día no regresarás. No quiero perder a mi única hija de esa forma." Su madre suspiró y bajó el plato que había estado secando. "Desaparecer de la existencia… estarás a quinientos años en el pasado… si te vas para bien entonces cómo se supone que trate con el hecho de que mi hija murió hace quinientos años en el Sengoku Jidai? Murió junto con Oda Nabunaga o Uesugi Kenshin?"

Kagome guardó silencio por un momento. "No me iré así… no me iré… pero por qué no puedes ver que en este momento _necesito_ estar en el Sengoku Jidai. Tenemos una deuda que necesito pagarle a Inuyasha y a mis amigos. No entiendes que son mis amigos? No puedo abandonarlos, de la misma forma que no los abandonaré a ustedes… son mi familia."

La Sra. Higurashi suspiró de nuevo y se giró para encarar a su hija. "Entiendo que los amigos que tienes a través del pozo parecen buenos… y juro que cuando terminen tus exámenes y cuando logres un cupo en una buena prepa entonces puedes pasar tanto tiempo como quieras en el pasado… pero hasta entonces… quiero que estudies y te quedes aquí. Sólo será por unos meses."

Kagome le frunció a su madre. "Quieres que entre a una buena prepa sólo para que pueda ausentarme para ir al pasado?"

"La educación de la prepa no importa." Su madre sacudió su cabeza. "En tanto como dejes sentado que fuiste a una buena prepa, entonces se verá bueno en tus calificaciones y certificados si quieres un buen trabajo o una buena universidad, querida."

"Pero mis amigos-"

"Pueden esperar unos meses para tenerte de regreso. Si son buenos amigos lo entenderán." La Sra. Higurashi frunció de repente. "Además, Denji no está muy cómodo con todo esto de los viajes por el tiempo así que preferiría que te alejaras del pozo hasta que se acostumbre."

"Se acostumbrará más rápido si lo hiciera más seguido." Dijo Kagome secamente. "Y sabes lo molesto que se pone Inuyasha cuando no lo veo. Vendrá y me arrastrará por mi cabello… qué normal se verá eso para Denji?"

"No me gusta tu tono de voz, Kagome." Advirtió su madre. "Inuyasha no va a venir a arrastrarte. Si lo hace - puedes enviarlo por donde vino. No te distraerás de tus estudios."

Los puños de Kagome se apretaron contra los pliegues de su falda y estuvo a punto de vociferar cómo se sentía por ese acuerdo cuando escuchó la puerta y a Denji entrar. "Estoy en casa!" llamó él. La sangre de Kagome se heló como una reacción automática a su voz.

El rostro de la Sra. Higurashi se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a Kagome para abrazar al hombre. Kagome se preguntó amargamente cómo lograba hacerlo… lograba volverse la única persona en el mundo que podía iluminar el rostro de su madre así. Antes, Kagome podría haberlo hecho. Souta podría haberlo hecho. El abuelo era más probable que la hiciera fruncir pero también podía sonreírle. Pero ahora no le sonreía a nadie sino a Denji…

Bastardo egoísta…

Kagome hizo una mueca internamente ante sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose una vez más si estaba siendo paranoica. Pero rápidamente recordó que no era paranoica… él era el único que estaba haciéndoles creer a todos que estaba loca. Era quien no había hecho nada cuando se había cortado el pie y era el único que estaba logrando excluirla de las decisiones familiares… como el comprar el nuevo perro.

Ahora los amigos de la escuela de Kagome habían escuchado de su abuelo que estaba recibiendo terapia… la habían llamado, obviamente preocupados por su cordura si los rumores eran ciertos.

"Denji?" Souta llegó de la sala con el cachorro a sus pies. "Vamos a ver esta película esta noche?"

"Esta noche… o ahora?" él sonrió y miró su reloj. "Hay una función en media hora en el cinema. Si nos apuramos podemos llegar a tiempo y perdernos los comerciales al comienzo."

"O descubrir que está totalmente lleno y esperar la función nocturna en cuatro horas." La boca de Kagome se deslizó antes de que tuviera tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Souta le giró sus ojos mientras Denji y su madre le daban miradas levemente molestas. Podrían haberlo dejado pasar pero lo que le dolió más a Kagome fue la forma en que su madre hablaba en esa voz gentil y levemente dolida.

"No seas así, Kagome."

Ella se mordió el interior de su mejilla y se giró para que no vieran su avergonzado sonrojo. Genial… ahora se sentía culpable por ser grosera con su padrastro. Qué gracioso… técnicamente él no era su padrastro. Eso sólo era si se casaba con su madre… y eso no era exactamente algo seguro entonces.

"Muy bien niños, traigan sus abrigos, nos vamos!" Llamó Denji.

Kagome escuchó el entusiasta grito de "Sí!" seguido por su madre riendo mientras salían por la puerta. Kagome tomó su abrigo del perchero y miró al pequeño perro que estaba ladrando a sus pies, planeando seguirla por la puertas tras los otros. Ella suspiró y se agachó para rascarlo detrás de las orejas, haciendo que su cola se moviera fuerte. No pudo evitar sonreír. "Eres el afortunado… vas a quedarte aquí…" él le gritó de nuevo y se levantó. "Si Inuyasha viene dile que puede ir a sentarse por ese comentario sobre nuestra relación." Ella le asintió al perro firmemente.

"Kagome?!" Su hermano llamó desde afuera, obviamente impaciente. "Nos perderemos la película - vamos!"

"Adiós… cualquiera que sea tu nombre…" ella no recordó mientras se despedía y cerraba con cuidado la puerta tras ella mientras dejaba la casa.

--

"Maldición… estaba segura de que iba a traer a Kagome con él esta vez." Sango respiró con estrés mientras veían a Inuyasha marchar hacia la cabaña, solo, y con uno de sus frunces favoritos pintados en su entrecejo.

"Aún está en 'exámenes'?" Shippo saltó a la rodilla de Miroku mientras se acercaba el hanyou.

"No. Sólo honrando a su familia." Respondió él sarcástico. "Estúpida perra, no parece darse cuenta que la necesitamos más que la escuela!"

"Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Miroku con una ceja levantada.

"Porque!" Inuyasha luchó por una excusa. "Lo sé! No es como si estuviera exterminando su mundo de demonios y reuniendo trozos de alguna especie de… Ichikon no Tama!"

"Eso fue una broma?" preguntó Sango planamente.

"No, no fue una broma!" espetó él. "Si estuviera bromeando todos se estarían riendo! Simplemente estaba señalando el improbable evento de Kagome salvando al mundo en su era!"

"Aunque sería genial si estuviera salvando el mundo…" Musitó Shippo para sí. Él recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Inuyasha. "Oye!"

"Cállate. No sabes nada. Sólo eres un niño." Dijo él amargamente y se giró para regresar al bosque, probablemente para encontrar un árbol para dormir.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien hablara. Sango parpadeó levemente mientras levantaba sus cejas. "Tuvo una pelea con Kagome, verdad?"

"Uh…" Miroku pensó en eso. "Cuándo no tienen una pelea en un momento como este?"

"Mm." Sango gruñó y se levantó del pórtico para regresar adentro, por tradición su mano se extendió y rechazó su mano que había estado alcanzando su trasero. "Dale un descanso a tu pretoriana mano."

"Ese es nuevo." Le dijo Shippo.

--

La típica película familiar. Una trama predecible y aburrida, más acción que historia, más hombres y mujeres apuestos de lo normal en la vida diaria, y una sub-trama que había sido inventada y reunida al último minuto para hacer que la industria cinematográfica aceptara la idea. Básicamente, era una película pobre, la actuación muy dramática y sobre elaborada para ser una buena actuación. El diálogo más allá del cliché… Kagome había girado sus ojos y miraba la verde señal 'salida de emergencia' por unos buenos cinco minutos después de que la heroína hubiese gritado 'No lo hagas, Jack! No saltes!' en esa forma que sólo una estrella porno lo podría lograr.

Oh miren - ahora aquí viene la parte donde la hermana del protagonista y el amigo tienen su dulce momento. Kagome giró de nuevo sus ojos y miró más allá de su fila al resto de su familia. Su madre estaba embelesada, Souta estaba haciendo una mueca ante el beso en la pantalla y Denji, a quien había sido obligada sentarse a su lado, era como siempre, muy impasivo en sus momentos tranquilos.

Regresó su atención a la pantalla con un pequeño suspiro y deseaba que en ese mismo momento hubiese podido estar sentada en una fría cabaña, alrededor de la pequeña fogata con sus amigos e Inuyasha.

Un momento… cuándo había comenzado a separar a Inuyasha de la misma categoría de sus amigos? Por qué siempre era Inuyasha y sus amigos? No Sango y sus amigos? O Shippo y sus amigos o incluso Miroku y sus amigos?

Mentalmente tuvo que girar sus ojos para sí. _Porque él no es tu amigo. Es más que eso. 'Amigo' no cubre lo que significa para ti…_

Era mejor decir 'por qué no estaba alrededor de una pequeña fogata con sus amigos y el amor de su vida?'

_No te engañes, Kagome,_ se dijo amargamente. Él dijo que no hay nada entre ellos… lo dijo en serio. _No hay caso… en pensar… mal…_

Su tren de ideas se desvió y fue olvidado cuando sintió más que ver la mano de Denji deslizándose del brazo de la silla entre ellos y posarse en su rodilla. Sus ojos se bajaron de golpe a donde su mano descansaba y todo su ser se tensó. No podía moverse… no podía encontrar el aire para respirar. Todo su foco estaba en la mano que ahora apretaba gentilmente su muslo, moviéndose en una gentil pero fuerte caricia.

Por el rabillo de su ojo pudo verlo observando la pantalla como si nada estuviese pasando. Una acalorada descarga de rabia pareció estrellarse con un destello más fuerte de frío temor y pérdida. Qué hacía?

Levantarse y gritar? Abofetearlo? Nada? Avisarle a su madre y señalar su rodilla? No… estaba muy asustada… no de Denji, sino de lo que pensarían de ella…

Y desde que hacer nada claramente tampoco era una opción, lo hizo en la forma cobarde. Salió de su asiento y fuera de su alcance y se tambaleó a lo largo de las filas de asientos para alcanzar la isla, sin molestarse en disculparse por lo pies que pisaba. Podía sentir a Souta y a su madre girar y observar su espalda con sorpresa. Incluso escuchó a su madre susurrar no muy tranquilamente. "A dónde va?"

Y casi podía sentir el movimiento de hombro que Denji le ofreció. Cómo se atreve…

Kagome nunca había estado tan segura de odiar a alguien tanto en toda su vida. Su rodilla le quemaba mientras corría por las escaleras en el oscuro cinema y fuera en el iluminado corredor. Instintivamente, se dirigió al único lugar que sabía podía esconderse por un tiempo sin ser molestada o interrogada… el baño de mujeres.

Afortunadamente nadie más estaba en el blanco baño. Todos estaban muy ocupados viendo películas para rehacer sus maquillajes o arreglar sus cabellos mientras chismoseaban sobre esto y aquello. Eso significaba que podría tener un poco de tiempo a solas, mirar su pálido reflejo, pronunciado por la brillante luz sobre su cabeza. Ella se recostó contra los lavabos por apoyo mientras miraba su rodilla, como si esperara que estuviera contaminada o ennegrecida con maldad o algo. No se habría sorprendido si lo hubiese estado… se sentía sucia…

No lloró o se enojó… en vez tomó unas pocas toallas del dispensador y las metió en un poco de agua. Pasó los próximos minutos restregando su rodilla, lavándola con jabón y frotando otra vez. No había entendido por qué todas esas mujeres que habían sido molestadas o violadas se sentaban en las duchas por horas declarando estar 'sucias'. Siempre había pensado que era estúpido, y una señal de debilidad. Qué bien le hacía lavar un sucio invisible y gritar que nunca estarías limpia otra vez?

Pero ahora lo entendía de cierta forma. No era el hecho de que su rodilla estuviera literalmente sucia o cubierta en gérmenes de Denji… de hecho justo entonces podría haberse comido su cena en esa rodilla. Era el hecho de que él la había tocado… dejando una marca en ella que no se mostraba en la piel, pero estaba ahí. Sin importar lo mucho que la lavara e intentara desaparecer la sensación de su fría y callosa mano en su muslo aún podía recordar el contacto… la enfermante sensación en su estómago que la acompañaba… el hecho de que él se _había salido con la suya_!

Buscaba contarle a alguien. Su madre. Su abuelo. La policía. Su _verdadero _padre. Pero aún así sabía que debía… también sabía que no lo haría. No podía…

Por qué? Porque estaba muy avergonzada.

Esa era una buena excusa? No. Era una excusa patética. No sabía de qué estaba avergonzada… antes las chicas en este tipo de situación la molestaban. Avergonzada? Por qué? Por ser violada y asaltada? Por ser acosada? Por no hacer nada malo aparte de ser una víctima? Ellas se lo guardaban porque estaban muy 'avergonzadas' y 'apenadas'. Kagome había pensado que era porque temían que las personas pudieran pensar que eran mujerzuelas o prostitutas.

Pero ella no sentía que fuera una mujerzuela o una prostituta… y ciertamente no pensaba que nadie más asumiría tanto. Pero aún estaba avergonzada. No lo había entendido antes, y aún no lo haría…

Tal vez tenía pena de decirle a alguien… que la compadecerían y consentirían. O tal vez temía contarle a alguien porque subconscientemente pensaba que se disgustarían con ella. O tal vez era por algo tan pobre como no querer que la gente pensara sobre su rodilla o cualquier otra parte de su anatomía por esa razón.

Pero una pena más fuerte rodeaba el hecho de que había sido vulnerable a esto. Una chica fuerte no habría dejado que esto pasara… era débil… era una cobarde.

"Justo como dijo Inuyasha…" ella le susurró a su miserable reflejo.

De repente la puerta se abrió y una corriente de mujeres entró al baño, habiendo visto el final de cualquier película que hubiesen venido a ver. Ahora todas habían bebido sus gaseosas y morían por ir al baño… el resto necesitaba revisar si sus labiales aún estaban ahí.

Las mujeres se reunieron a su alrededor, realmente no notaron a la solitaria joven mientras se asomaban sobre ella ante sus imágenes. Kagome bajó su cabeza y las pasó para salir del baño sin ruido. A dónde ir ahora?

La respuesta era obvia. No podía regresar al cinema… así que no tuvo elección sino ir a casa. Y aún así no era una idea tentadora. Pero a dónde más podría ir? A través del pozo? No… aún estaba molesta con Inuyasha por ser un idiota después de su pequeña sesión de terapia.

Ella salió del cine sin mucho impedimento y se abrazó para cubrirse del frío. Había dejado su chaqueta en su asiento junto a Denji… no había caso en regresar a recogerla. Sobreviviría a un poco de frío…

Normalmente se habría preocupado por ser paranoica sobre ladrones callejeros o borrachos cuando estaba así de oscuro… nunca se dejaría caminar a casa sola en la oscuridad. Pero por alguna razón se sentía un poco vacía. Incapaz de llorar, incapaz de enojarse… sólo… sólo capaz de sentirse como una patética idiota. Inuyasha habría tenido un gran día si la veía. No dudaría en señalar lo estúpida que era, lo ridícula que estaba siendo al no decirle a nadie.

Tal vez era mejor guardar silencio. Tal vez Denji no lo haría otra vez? Tal vez sólo fue algo de una vez? Tal vez la había confundido con su madre en la oscuridad? Bueno… lo que hubiese sido, no había caso en ahogarse en eso.

Pero tan pronto como llegó a casa fue directo a su habitación sin molestarse en encender las luces mientras se desplomaba de cara en su cama y hundía su rostro en su almohada. Aún no lloraba. Sólo permaneció ahí hasta que cayó dormida, hundiéndose en todo.

No sabía qué hora era cuando sintió una mano sacudir su hombro levemente, despertándola de su profundo sueño. Rodó y vio el ansioso rostro de su madre suspendido sobre ella. "Kagome, no nos asustes así! Desapareciste - podrías haber sido secuestrada."

"Lo siento…" murmuró Kagome, aún medio dormida.

"A dónde fuiste? Saliste en medio de la película." Su madre frunció.

"No me sentí bien… así que vine a casa."

Su madre suspiró y sintió su frente. "Debiste decirnos que te ibas… caminaste a casa en la oscuridad?"

"No… me topé con Hojo… me acompañó…" Mintió ella, no viendo caso en preocupar a su madre.

"Estás un poco caliente." Declaró su madre, sosteniendo una mano contra su propia frente para medir. "Entonces descansa un poco querida, tienes que levantarte temprano el domingo en la mañana."

"Por qué?" Kagome entrecerró sus ojos levemente.

"Tu padre tiene otra terapia contigo, recuerdas?" Su madre se enderezó y colocó las cobijas alrededor de su hija. "Llamó temprano. Quiere que lleves a tu nuevo amigo Yoko, dice que realmente se ayudan mutuamente."

Kagome gruñó ante lo que pensaba de esa idea.

"Aún te sientes mal?" Preguntó su madre.

Kagome asintió. No era una mentira… se sentía algo enferma en ese momento.

"Duerme un poco, querido, te despertaré en la mañana para ver si vas a la terapia." La Sra. Higurashi besó su frente gentilmente y colocó el abrigo de Kagome a los pies de la cama. "Te veo en la mañana."

"Buenas noches." Respondió Kagome, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrarse a la salida de su madre. Afuera en el corredor escuchó la voz de Denji.

"Qué le pasa?" preguntó, haciendo el papel de la figura paterna. Ah… ahora hubo esa pequeña ola de rabia que había estado buscando…

"Está enferma, es todo." Dijo su madre gentilmente. No hubo más conversación después de eso.

Kagome se hundió contra su cama, colocando las cobijas sobre su cabeza y permitiendo que el sueño la reclamara fácilmente.

_Me pregunto qué haría Inuyasha si lo descubre… _fue su última idea antes de desvanecerse.

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Um… el próximo capítulo puede demorarse en salir. Me temo que estoy un poco atareada con trabajo de química.


	8. Interpretando el Rol

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 8: Interpretando el Rol

--

Se veía como un ángel. Un ángel con bolsas bajo sus ojos, marcas en sus mejillas desde donde había estado boca abajo en la arrugada almohada, y cabello aplastado por todos lados después de caminar en la fría brisa la noche anterior. Pero aún angelical.

Inuyasha la observó por un momento antes de alcanzar por su vaso de agua al lado de la cama, y la derramó sobre su rostro con gracioso cuidado. Lentamente la nariz de Kagome se arrugó, pero sólo se giró, a pesar de su húmedo cabello y rostro, y procedió a dormir. Él suspiró profundamente y la pinchó en las costillas a través de su cobija. "Kagome. Kagome despierta. Estoy aburrido. Quiero hablar contigo. Despierta ya vaca perezosa."

"En un minuto…" murmuró ella.

"Te daré tres segundos."

"Diez minutos." Gruñó ella, en camino a despertar apropiadamente.

"Treinta segundos."

"Veinte minutos."

"No se supone que fueras más alto. Nunca antes has regateado?" Él no esperó por una respuesta. En vez, agarró sus muñecas y comenzó a sacarla de la cama. Luego notó algo extraño cuando estuvo a medio camino en el piso. "Por qué estás usando la misma ropa de ayer?"

"Huh?" ella se miró. "Oh… no me cambié…"

"Esa no eres tú." Frunció él, soltando sus muñecas para que cayera en el piso con un grito. "Despertaste ya?"

"Oh, sólo un poco." Ella suspiró, enderezándose y sentándose en el piso para frotar sus ojos. Por un momento se preguntó por qué tan fuerte sensación pesaba en su pecho… hasta que recordó con miserable claridad los eventos de la noche anterior. Oh sí… Denji…

Su silencio pareció molestar más a Inuyasha. Él cruzó sus brazos y le gruñó. "Mira… sobre lo que dije ayer…"

"Qué hay con eso?" ella luchó por recordar otra cosa además de Denji y su rodilla.

"Cuando dije… que lucías molesta… lo siento, no quise que saliera así de duro." Él bajó su mirada hacia sus brazos cruzados. Kagome le dio una molesta mirada. _Sí, pero lo dijiste en serio,_ aunque guardó ese comentario para sí. "Lo siento, espero que me perdones y que regreses y juegues con Shippu - digo - Shippo."

Kagome lo miró sospechoso antes de levantarse de repente y extender su mano para poder verla. "Miroku escribió tus líneas en tu mano?!" se la lanzó de nuevo. "Eso es patético. No puedes ser sincero en algo?!"

"Me disculpé, no?" espetó él.

"No - de nuevo insultaste mi inteligencia!" espetó ella mientras salía de su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

"Qué demonios trepó a su trasero?" Gruñó él para sí y se sentó en la cama, borrando la tinta en su mano. Bueno, lo había intentado, no? Usualmente lo alabaría mucho… Obviamente era su problema - no de él. No recordaba lo inútil que era con las palabras. _Necesitaba_ escribir una disculpa antes de decirla.

Aunque… era él… o sus ya flacas muñecas parecían un poco más flacas de lo normal? Se levantó por un tiempo intentando imitar la forma en que había agarrado sus muñecas, frunciendo en profundo pensamiento…

Debió haber sido lento, porque aún estaba pensando en eso para cuando Kagome regresó a su habitación usando un nuevo juego de ropa y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Ella le disparó una apretada mirada antes de moverse para sentarse ante su tocador para cepillar su cabello. "Todavía estás aquí?"

"Eso creo." Discretamente él intentó encontrar qué era diferente en ella esa mañana. No era sólo su humor… sino su ropa. Normalmente le gustaban sus faldas cortas y sus blusas reveladoras… por qué los pantalones oscuros de repente? Y qué pasaba con la holgada camisa? De repente, la Kagome saltarina se veía como la monótona Kagome… Qué extraño…

"Oh sí." Kagome de repente lo miró por su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. No falló en notar lo oscuros que parecían sus ojos… ensombrecidos. "Tengo que ir a otra sesión con papá. También quiere que Yoko vaya."

"Cuál?"

"El verdadero." Kagome volvió su atención a su húmedo cabello. "Pero dudo que Yoko haya aparecido en la terapia de lo contrario papá le hubiese dicho algo a mi mamá y lo hubiese descubierto. Debes ir."

"Ugh…" él giró sus ojos ante la idea. "A hacer qué? Mirar más manchas de pintura y jugar juegos mentales? Qué se supone que logra eso?"

"Paz mental." Dijo ella planamente. "Se supone que resuelve tus problemas y alivia el estrés."

"Abstracto." Resopló él. "Tengo el golpear demonios y a Naraku como mi forma de aliviar el estrés. Y ya conozco mis problemas - no necesito a un hombre sonriente diciéndomelos."

"Él no te los dice. Te ayuda a _tratar_ con ellos. Dios sabe que tienes más que yo." Ella le dio una brusca mirada. "Y mi padre no es 'sonriente'."

"Por supuesto que lo es. Se parece a ti. O…" él pensó en eso. "Tú te pareces a él."

Ella se inclinó para bajar su cepillo y tomar un poco de espuma. Hizo que su ancha camisa se estirara sobre su cuerpo e Inuyasha observó como un halcón, frunciendo cuando vio lo prominente que era el hueso de su espalda con sus costillas. Ella notó su intensa mirada y se detuvo. "Qué?"

"Nada." Él fingió desinterés y se alejó para inspeccionar su reloj digital.

"Entonces no mires." Dijo ella.

Ese frío tono lo hizo paralizarse y casi reír incrédulo. Se giró para mirarla y la vio ocupada con su cabello, evitando su mirada. "Qué demonios pasa contigo? Normalmente eres la única persona en el mundo que es civilizada en la mañana - qué pasó para volverte como todos los demás?!"

Ella hizo una leve mueca y él vio rabia y algo como desesperación destellar en su expresión. "Nada. Puedo molestarme algunas veces, no?"

"No - porque eres Kagome."

"Y eso significa?!"

"Significa que - no tengo idea de lo que estamos hablando!" espetó él.

Ella suspiró y dejó caer sus manos de su cabello. "Está bien, estoy lista. Vamos a ver a papá."

"Qué hay de tu desayuno?" preguntó él bruscamente. "Siempre comes cuando te levantas."

"No tengo hambre." Se encogió indiferente.

"Desde cuándo?"

"Desde que cada vez que como en esta casa tengo que sentarme opuesta a Denji." Dijo ella con puños apretados. "No soporto a ese hombre."

"Entonces come en otro lugar."

"No quiero hablar de esto. Vámonos." Dijo ella en ese tono que anunciaba el fin de un argumento, conversación o discusión. Inuyasha frunció, aún completamente sorprendido por su actitud.

Ella se apresuró levemente, más se alejaban de la casa, pero él aún no entendía cuál era el problema. Iba a sacárselo de una forma u otra.

--

"Bien - primeramente quiero comenzar hablando contigo, Kagome." Su padre cruzó sus piernas y miró a Inuyasha. "Estás segura que no puede escucharnos?"

"Nah." Kagome miró a Inuyasha a su lado quien estaba botando su pie con alguna melodía en su cabeza y miraba al espacio - el sombrero francés que había robado estaba firmemente asegurado sobre sus orejas. "Oye Yoko - esa es una peluca en tu cabeza, verdad?" llamó ella fuertemente.

Después de unos momentos él pareció darse cuenta que le estaban hablando. "Qué?!" respondió él igual de fuerte.

"Dije que si esa es una peluca en tu cabeza, verdad?!"

"Sí - una hora antes del mediodía!"

Él volvió a mirar al espacio y Kagome se giró hacia su padre con una sonrisa. "Ves?"

"Muy bien." Él se movió en su silla, manos descansadas contra la tabla en su mano. "Quería preguntarte… cómo te sientes con tu madre por enviarte a mi?"

Una pregunta directa que requería una complicada respuesta. Kagome no estaba segura de querer decirle… pero probablemente debía. No por ser su terapeuta - sino que también era su padre. Podría confiarle cosas. "Traicionada, supongo…" comenzó ella tranquilamente. "Digo, pensarías que tendría más fe en mí. Después de quince años de conocernos pensarías que sabría mejor que mandarme a psicoterapia al minuto que duda de mi."

"Mm." Él sonrió en esa forma paternal que también era una de doctor. "Y qué hay de Denji? Tu madre me dice que no estás completamente feliz con él…"

"Porque no lo estoy."

"Por qué?"

"Porque…" Kagome pausó buscando la respuesta correcta, el pie de Inuyasha estaba comenzando a distraerla. Probablemente podía escucharla… pero no le importó realmente. "No sé…" dijo ella finalmente, antes de volver la psique una a una con él. "Lo has conocido?"

"Sí. Un buen hombre." Él rió levemente. "Aunque tengo que decir que me irrita un poco."

"De verdad?" Kagome lo miró esperanzada.

"Pero supongo que es patético decir que no me agrada porque es muy bien parecido y de buenos modales." Su padre se encogió. "Nah, es un buen hombre."

El repentino valor de Kagome para contarle a su padre le había fallado. Si muchas personas podían atestiguar la amabilidad y la bondad de Denji… entonces estaba superada en número. Quién le creería?

"Y por qué no te gusta?" preguntó su padre de nuevo.

"Me odiarías si dijera que era porque es mejor parecido que tú?" ella liberó una pequeña y avergonzada risa… completamente forzada. "Pobre razón. No se supone que el nuevo papá ser más genial que el antiguo."

"Soy genial."

"Eso dice tu corbata de Southpark."

Él sonrió, pero la observaba seriamente. "Eso es?"

Ella asintió titubeante, esperando que la duda no se mostrara en su cara. Por qué no podía decirle la verdad? Por qué no podía decirle a nadie la verdad? Su sentido común y razón estaban diciéndole componerse y hacer lo sensible… pero otra, una parte más grande de su ser estaba diciéndole dejarlo en paz. No hacer un mayor problema y no sacarlo fuera de proporción…

"Bien. Yoko puedes regresar ahora." Su padre asintió y ella alcanzó para retirar el sombrero de la cabeza de Inuyasha. Se asustó levemente y dirigió una mirada entre los dos.

"Terminaron de ladrar?" preguntó él.

"Síp. Kagome?" El Sr. Higurashi miró a su hija. "Te importaría traer un poco de hielo? Si no hay en la máquina, ve con Soichi en recepción y ella lo traerá para ti."

Kagome comenzó a protestar. "Pero-"

"Órdenes del doctor." Él señaló su vaso de agua. "La bebida está muy caliente - ahora sé buena y tómate tu tiempo."

Fue un requerimiento puntual si había alguno. Le disparó una preocupada mirada a Inuyasha quien tenía esa expresión de 'oh cielos, estoy en problemas' en su cara. Se levantó lentamente y caminó tranquila hacia la puerta, recogió sus zapatos y le envió una última mirada a la habitación antes de salir al corredor.

El Sr. Higurashi había esperado pacientemente hasta que se fue para hablarle a 'Yoko'. "No luzcas tan preocupado. No voy a comerte."

"No estaba preocupado por eso…" Inuyasha se movió levemente, al borde de repente. "Más como que… _me muerdas_ en realidad…"

"Conoces a Kagome fuera de estas sesiones, verdad?" dijo su padre tan casual que tomó unos segundos para que el impacto golpeara a Inuyasha.

"De qué hablas?" él luchó por lucir sorprendido. "No sé-"

"Llegaron juntos." Interrumpió el Sr. Higurashi. "Los delata."

"Ah…"

"Y cómo se conocen?"

"Um… nosotros… trabajamos juntos…" Inuyasha luchó por una excusa razonable, maldiciendo su falta de comprensión de esta era. "Regularmente… hacemos esto y aquello…"

"Tarea?"

"Sí!" Aceptó Inuyasha rápidamente, contento de recibir una excusa.

"Y dime…" El hombre se inclinó levemente. "Has notado algo extraño en Kagome últimamente?"

Inuyasha le parpadeó. Debía decirlo? Era su lugar decirlo…? "Sí…"

"Parece… aislada de repente. No era así cuando vino a mi departamento unas semanas atrás." Él frunció. "Sabes cuál es el problema?"

O era culpa de Denji… o su propia culpa. No sabía cuál. "No sé… pero parece más malhumorada… y has visto su ropa?"

"Muy desaliñada."

"Eso es lo que pensé." Inuyasha se encogió.

"Una fase, espero…" Concluyó el Sr. Higurashi e Inuyasha rezó que no fuera más que eso. "Bien. Volviendo al tema - dime más sobre este novio tuyo."

Inuyasha se congeló y maldijo repetidamente en su cabeza. Ahora qué? "Qué… quiere saber?"

"Tu padre me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas de relaciones… que estabas indeciso entre él… y un buen amigo tuyo - una chica." Dijo el Sr. Higurashi. "Un triángulo amoroso como podría llamarse."

"Sí…" Inuyasha asintió lentamente.

"Nunca se te ocurrió que podrías no ser gay?"

"Sí. Muchas veces." Asintió con convicción. "Definitivamente. Sí."

"Entonces… también podrías tener sentimientos por tu amiga?"

"No dije eso."

"Entonces amas a tu novio."

"Tampoco he dicho eso."

"Bueno," el Sr. Higurashi parpadeó sorprendido. "Entonces dime el nombre de la chica."

_No digas Kagome… Sango, Kikyo, Kaede, Nazuna - alguien - pero no digas Kagome!_ "Ka - digo… no sé…"

"No quieres decirme?"

"Nazuna. Su nombre es Nazuna." Dijo Inuyasha rápidamente.

"Ya veo." El Sr. Higurashi anotó algo en su tabla. "Y cuánto tiempo la has conocido?"

"No mucho… unos meses… casi un año… parece de siempre." Él le frunció a una mancha de café en la mesa entre ellos.

"Y cuánto tiempo has conocido a tu novio."

"Cincuenta años."

"Cincuenta?" él miró sorprendido.

"Quince! Dije quince!" Dios, continuar con la terapia era difícil…

"Bien. Entonces has conocido a tu novio la mayor parte de tu vida."

"En realidad… en este caso, parece que lo conozco… de poco tiempo - pero técnicamente es mucho."

"No entiendo."

"Yo tampoco. Está bien." Inuyasha se encogió.

"Y esta chica, Nazuna…" El padre de Kagome golpeteó su pluma. "Te gusta en una forma romántica."

"No."

"Entonces no tienes un triángulo amoroso."

"No, nosotros…"

"Entonces te gusta esta chica?"

"No dije eso!"

"Entonces qué estás tratando de decir?"

Inuyasha estaba poniéndose más incómodo con cada momento. Qué quería el hombre de él? La confesión de un pecado o qué? "Probablemente en este momento _sabe_ más de mis sentimientos que yo. Adivine."

"Estás entre dos personas… pero parece que oficialmente estás con tu novio. Nazuna corresponde a tus sentimientos?"

"No tengo sentimientos por ella para que corresponda!" Inuyasha fue rápido en evitar caer en esa trampa de palabras.

"Bien - ella te busca?

"No una búsqueda… más bien espera…"

"Entonces a ella le gustas en forma romántica?"

Inuyasha pensó por un momento. A Kagome le gustaba de esa forma… "Sí… realmente no trata de esconderlo muy bien…"

"Entonces hay algo entre los dos?" presionó el Sr. Higurashi. "Una relación."

Inuyasha miró de nuevo la mancha de café. "Seguro… como sea… tenemos una 'relación'. Una sórdida, pero la hay."

"Y por tu relación con tu novio estás atado así que sigue siendo una sórdida." Asintió el Sr. Higurashi. Inuyasha lo miró desconcertado. Cómo el hombre había refinado las relaciones en unas simples oraciones. Tenía que ser un talento. "Pero si no hubiese relación… estarías con Nazuna?"

Lo estaría…? Probablemente…

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta sólo traería más complicaciones y dificultades que no necesitaba. "A qué se refiere? Soy gay, recuerda? No salgo con chicas." Buena salvada… se dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

Kagome escogió ese momento para entrar con un cubo de hielo, sonriéndole levemente a su padre y luciendo como si hubiese corrido alrededor del edificio unas cuantas veces… lo cual, probablemente había hecho. "Aquí está su hielo, amo." Dijo ella fríamente mientras depositaba el cubo al lado de su silla y se sentaba al lado de Inuyasha.

"Ah, gracias." Él tomó un cubo de hielo, _uno_, y lo metió en su bebida. "Justo lo que necesitaba."

Kagome tuvo que contenerse de levantarse y voltear el cubo sobre su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha había ubicado un plato de galletas en la mesa ante él, y mientras el Sr. Higurashi estaba distraído con su hielo, lo pateó con su pie, hacia donde estaba sentada Kagome. Ella vio el movimiento y lo miró sorprendida. Él sólo desvió la mirada con un 'keh'. Sonrió y alcanzó para seleccionar una de las galletas más grandes, conmovida por su preocupación de no comer.

El Sr. Higurashi comenzó de nuevo, inconsciente de lo que había pasado entre los dos. "Bien. Hoy creo que intentaremos una pequeña interpretación de roles."

Inuyasha frunció y Kagome se ahogó en su galleta. Cuando aclaró sus vías respiratorias miró a su padre dudosa. "No como… él siendo el tendero y yo la rubia de vestido rojo buscando su futuro esposo en el bar? Entonces lo encuentro con el tendero?"

Inuyasha le dirigió una extraña mirada. "Una de tus fantasías?"

"Posiblemente. Qué hay de ti?"

El Sr. Higurashi aclaró su garganta y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no actuar. Sólo quiero que ustedes dos interpreten los problemas del otro. Yoko - quiero que pretendas ser el novio de Kagome, Inuyasha."

Él siseó en respuesta y sacudió su cabeza. "Eso será difícil… cómo capturo su encanto… su elegancia…"

"Su enlodada cabeza?" intervino ella con el mismo tono.

"Y Kagome - quiero que seas Nazuna." Concluyó su padre.

"Quién?" Kagome frunció y miró a Inuyasha quien nuevamente encontraba más interesante la mancha de café. "Qué tiene que ver Nazuna con esto? Pensé que la odiabas."

Inuyasha tosió tras su mano y se sonó. Sólo lo dijo para sus oídos, "Eres tú."

"Jesús, María y José." Ella respondió y él giró sus ojos, sólo una fracción de segundo después ella captó. "Oh…"

"Listos?" Su padre continuó, aún inconsciente de la pequeña comunicación entre ellos. Se movieron y se giraron, completamente dudosos de lo que iban a hacer. "Ahora… Kagome, quiero que le digas a Inuyasha cómo te sientes."

Ella tragó duro ante la intensa mirada de Inuyasha. "Tengo?"

"Será bueno si lo haces. Y tal vez puedas reunir el coraje para decirle lo mismo al verdadero Inuyasha."

"Me siento estúpida." Intentó echarse para atrás, pero estaba acorralada.

"Recuerda - es Yoko, tu amigo, no Inuyasha. Yoko no le dirá a Inuyasha lo que dijiste, verdad Yoko?" El Sr. Higurashi miró a Inuyasha quien sonreía tranquilamente y sacudía su cabeza. "Ves?"

"Podría tener un aparato de audio…"

Su padre suspiró con advertencia. "Kagome…"

"Casi no termina nuestro tiempo?" rogó ella, comenzando a levantarse. "Realmente debo regresar a casa."

"Nos queda media hora. Siéntate!" gritó su padre y sus piernas se cruzaron. Inuyasha no pudo contener su mofa ante su obediencia a la orden.

"Yo tengo un collar… cuál es tu excusa?" él le sonrió. Se sonrojó acaloradamente.

"Vamos Kagome, no podemos sentarnos aquí todo el día. O su valioso dinero se irá por el drenaje." Él levantó una ceja. "Este es Inuyasha… dile cómo te sientes."

Ella giró su mirada para fijarla en la de Inuyasha, antes de dejarla caer en el pliegue de su haori. "Um… realmente eres un gran chico." Tal vez eso lo mejore. "Digo, realmente eres fuerte y protector - y casi siempre estás ahí para mi."

"Casi?" repitió Inuyasha.

"Papá - dile a Yoko que no interrumpa - estoy hablando con Inuyasha, no él!" Le gruñó Kagome.

"Yoko sólo está respondiendo como Inuyasha podría hacerlo. Esa es la belleza de interpretar un rol. Déjalo intervenir." Le dijo su padre sin rodeos. "Ahora continúa."

Ella suspiró y continuó. "No _siempre _estás ahí. Digo, es físicamente imposible que estés ahí para mi las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana y todo…" _No estás ahí cuando más te necesito. _Quería decir, _Dónde estabas cuando perseguías un rumor de Kikyo mientras fui secuestrada por un demonio? Dónde estabas cuando Denji decidió que estaría bien tocar a su hijastra? _"Y eres perseverante al extremo… siempre apuntas alto y obtienes lo que quieres… sin importar lo mucho que tome. Tienes ambición, lo cual es más de lo que la mayoría de los chicos de tu edad tienen. Los chicos de mi edad usualmente están en la marihuana y el cigarrillo y en la bebida - como este chico que conozco llamado Yoko."

"Y qué hay del chico Hobo."

"Hojo."

"Qué hay de él?"

"Es agradable. Más que tú." Dijo ella sincera, observando su rostro comenzando a torcerse con rabia. "Pero muy agradable… no me malinterpretes. Te prefiero." Todo estaba saliendo… se hacía más fácil hablar fluido. "Sé que puedo confiarte mi vida," _En tanto como Kikyo no esté por ahí para obligarte a elegir entre nosotras. _"Pero…"

"Pero?" Inuyasha no lucía como si le gustara el sonido de ese pero.

"Puedes ser levemente…" hizo una mueca. "… dominante. Tienes problema en controlar tu temperamento y te pones celoso sin razón. Algunas veces me preocupo por tu presión sanguínea, sabes."

"Qué?!"

"Ves - estás haciéndolo en este momento!"

Inuyasha tartamudeó por un momento, antes de obligarse a sentarse y callarse. Si no podía lograr decir algo agradable, era mejor concentrarse en mantener esos estúpidos labios cerrados.

Kagome tomó un profundo respiro y continuó. "También eres muy irracional algunas veces… y puede meterte en problemas… no usas tiempo para pensar y mirar una situación desde otro ángulo - te metes ahí y te ensucias. No pareces entender que tengo una vida y también una familia, y que no puedo dedicarte todo el tiempo. Solía decir que eras violento, irresponsable y masoquista, pero ahora veo que esas cualidades son sólo menores."

"Sólo?!"

"Son muy atractivas en realidad." Kagome intentó suavizarlo.

Inuyasha tuvo que presionar una mano en su boca temeroso de estallar y llamarla todo tipo de cosas… pero no en frente del padre…

"Bien, terminé." Kagome miró al Sr. Higurashi. "Tienes razón, me siento mejor!"

"Bien, ahora Yoko - pretende que Kagome es Nazuna." Su padre continuó escribiendo notas en su tabla.

Inuyasha tomó un profundo respiro y obtuvo su venganza.

"Eres molesta. Cuando estamos en el trabajo, siempre retrasas todo con tus estúpidos hábitos higiénicos y cuando no trabajas - lo cual es muy frecuente si me preguntas - el trabajo se detiene completamente. Sin ti, todo se hace pedazos - y _no_ lo tomes tan literal. Siempre gritas ante el insulto más leve o malinterpretas todo. Siempre me haces sentir mal cuando te golpeas o desmayas o cortas tu dedo en una espina o algo. Si no fuera por ti, mi vida sería recta, pero porque llegaste, ese camino se desvió pero es recto al mismo tiempo. Sin ti aún sabría lo que quiero, pero por ti y tu torpe manejo de la Shikon no tendría más idea de qué quiero. Quiero seguir así, o cambio?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo Kagome fríamente. "Toma el cambio de sexo, siempre lo quisiste."

Él gruñó, pero no se distraería. "Por ti no puedo estar completo cuando te vas. Cuando te vas mi vida se detiene y es tan _molesto _saber que mi universo gira a tu alrededor. Por ti temo que algún día, pudieras dejarme y moriría por dentro. Quiero que te quedes conmigo por el resto de mi vida, asegurando que nunca me sienta solo de nuevo. Pero cuando tienes una familia y continúas huyendo, tengo este presentimiento de que un día te irás y yo me marchitaré."

Kagome lo miró. Sólo Inuyasha podría voltear el insulto más grande en el cumplido más conmovedor.

"Y no lo tomes tan literal." Él cruzó sus brazos y miró el sofá entre ellos. "Porque… aparte de todos esos horribles tratos eres una buena persona, supongo. Siempre sonríes, siempre tratas amablemente a las personas sin importar quienes sean. Pasaste… lo que soy… y me hizo darme cuenta que sí, está bien tener amigos. Eso, seguro, no es el fin del mundo confiar en la gente. Sé que cuidas de mi… aún cuando no pueda hacerlo por ti… y… hueles bien…" él se sonrojó levemente, dejando caer sus manos en el sofá. "Puedes tomar toda esa basura tan literal si quieres. Yo no lo haría."

Hubo un momento de silencio que se extendió por un tiempo hasta que sintió la pequeña y cálida mano de Kagome deslizarse sobre la suya, sujetándolo firmemente. Él miró para ver que estaba sonriendo, plácida y agradecidamente por primera vez en un tiempo. Había esperado que estuviera enojada… "Apesta cómo tus buenas cualidades sopesan las mías."

"Un poco. No me importa." Ella se encogió, aún observándolo con esa tranquila y conocedora sonrisa que lo ponía, si era posible, aún más nervioso.

"Bien!" El padre de Kagome, aplaudiendo, rompió el momento y los hizo separar sus manos. "Ahora, cuando veas al verdadero Inuyasha, Kagome, y tú veas a la verdadera Nazuna, Yoko, sabrán qué decir y cómo se sienten."

"Supongo…" murmuraron al unísono.

"Ese es todo el tiempo que tenemos por hoy." Él se levantó, haciéndolos ponerse de pie. "Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que decirle a una esposa unas malas noticias sobre su esposo."

"Oh cielos. Qué?" Preguntó Kagome mientras era empujada tras Inuyasha.

"No cree más que es un hámster."

"Pero esas son buenas noticias!"

"No, porque ahora cree que es un pterodáctilo."

"Oh…" ambos murmuraron mientras la puerta se cerraba en sus caras.

"Tengo la sensación de que va a hacer de esas anécdotas un hábito." Kagome suspiró y miró a Inuyasha para ver que estaba dándole otra extraña mirada, igual como la última vez, pero ahora no se veía tan enojado. "Qué?"

"Es en serio lo que dijiste de mi?"

"Tú?"

"Sí."

"Entonces… sí, lo dije en serio." Ella observó su expresión caer un poco.

"Lo siento."

"Por qué?" ella no pudo evitarlo, tenía que mostrar su compasión y su forma era tomar de nuevo su mano. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado.

"Por ser un cerdo." Él miró hacia donde sus dedos se entrelazaron.

"No pienses en cambiar." Dijo Kagome bruscamente.

"Qué?"

"No cambies. Me gustas porque eres tú." Ella sonrió, amablemente. "No me importan esas fallas. Son fallas en otras personas, pero cuando las pones todas juntas en ti, están balanceadas. No querría que cambiaras por mi o el mundo."

_Kikyo me haría cambiar…_

"Como sea." Dijo él, en un tono deliberadamente áspero. "Todas estas cosas sentimentales llevan mis nervios al extremo. Creo que ahora regresaré a casa y encontraré un duende para patear durante la próxima semana."

"Tu aliviador de estrés?"

"Mi terapia." Asintió seriamente.

Kagome luchó con la urgencia de abrazarlo antes de que se fuera… eso pudiera ser forzar su suerte.

"También deberías regresar." Dijo él casualmente, "Shippo realmente te extraña."

"Estoy segura que sí. Dile que le digo hola. Pero tengo que ir a casa." Dijo ella firme.

Él se encogió, mirando su abultada ropa que ocultaba si era gorda, delgada, atractiva o grumosa. Tendría que averiguar qué estaba tratando de esconder. O más importantemente… por qué?

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Supongo que añado humor porque no quiero que sea un fic completamente maníaco-depresivo. Pero es lo serio suficiente. El próximo capítulo estará pronto, espero.


	9. Al Límite

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 9: Al Límite

--

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Inuyasha, Kagome no había ido directo a casa. La verdad fuera dicha, la idea de pasar todo un día en la misma casa que Denji hizo revolver su estómago…

No podía encararlo o a su familia - no por horas de escrutinio. Pasaría eso. Así que para quemar tiempo fue a casa de su amiga, poniéndose al día en chismes, recogiendo los obsequios que Hojo le había enviado… y la tarea.

Pero todas las cosas buenas llegaban a un final, no pasó mucho antes de que sonara el teléfono de su amiga. Había sido Souta, preguntando si Kagome regresaba a cenar.

No había forma de salir de eso.

"Estoy en casa!" llamó ella mientras entraba por la puerta y salía de sus zapatos con práctica gracia.

"En la cocina!" respondió su madre. Kagome escuchó los platos y ruidos de la cocina. Mientras iba a unírseles recibió unas extrañas miradas de su madre y Souta. "Dónde estuviste todo el día?"

"En casa de Orika." Respondió ella simplemente mientras tomaba su asiento entre su madre y hermano… manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su plato… en cualquier lugar menos en Denji opuesto a ella.

"Pensé que podrías haber sido arrestada por la policía de la moda." Souta masticó una bocanada de Oden.

Kagome se sonrojó levemente y miró su plato. "Cállate." Murmuró ella.

Desde ese punto en adelante la cena continuó en silencio. Por un tiempo Kagome se preguntó dónde estaba su abuelo, pero supo mejor que preguntar… eso sólo pediría problemas y una pulla de Denji. Sólo quería comer y huir. Entre menos plática, más pronto huiría.

"Y cómo va la escuela, Kagome-chan." Denji rompió el silencio.

Una fría sensación apretó sus adentros y luchó por tragar ese último bocado en el nudo en su garganta. "Bien." Logró responder, un poco más directa de lo que había planeado. Captó la mirada que su madre le disparó por eso. Lo intentó de nuevo. "Está bien… gracias por preguntar." Aunque su voz apenas fue un susurro.

La preocupada idea la golpeó… _cuándo se había vuelto tan tímida?_

Su apetito se perdió y comenzó a picar su comida, empujándola por su plato sin verdadero interés. Escuchó a su madre suspirar paciente y levantó la mirada. "Kagome - por amor de dios, qué te pasa?" su tono de voz era levemente enojado con una pizca del veneno del que su madre era capaz cuando no tenía paciencia. Lo que quedaba del apetito de Kagome desapareció completamente y comenzó a sentirse rebotada.

"Nada. Sólo no tengo hambre." Dijo ella tranquilamente, sin encontrar los ojos de su madre.

"Nunca tienes hambre - nunca comes con la familia!" Reprimió la Sra. Higurashi. "Es como si no quisieras más ser parte de ella!"

"No tengo hambre, de acuerdo?!" Gritó Kagome defensiva. Al menos no estaba mintiendo. Ella le disparó una mirada a Denji quien la observaba en esa forma calmada y compuesta. Habría sido mejor si mirara o de reojo... pero con esa expresión neutral no tenía idea de lo que estaba pensado.

"Bajaste por el pozo, no es así?" Empujó su madre. Era asombroso. Ahora su madre no necesitaba que Denji comenzara una discusión con ella. "Te lo dije, se supone que no debes ir allá."

"No he estado allá!"

"Entonces dónde estuviste todo el día?"

"Te lo dije - en la casa de Orika!" gritó su madre.

"Es verdad." Intervino Denji. "Estuve ahí cuando Souta llamó a Orika."

Kagome no sabía si sentirse más aliviada o amenazada. Tal vez ambas. "Ves? No estoy mintiéndote, mamá."

"Aunque esta mañana, _estuviste _con Inuyasha, verdad." Denji continuó, observándola con cuidado. "Estuvo en tu habitación. Toda la noche?"

Kagome tragó duro y lo miró con amplios ojos. No… no podría estar insinuando que… ella le dirigió una mirada a su madre quien se veía traicionada. "Mamá - eso no es verdad! Sólo vino para despertarme!"

"Claro. El hanyou del pasado es el despertador de Kagome. Y supongo que fue directo a casa cuando te levantaste?" Denji frunció levemente sus ojos.

"N - sí!" Kagome hizo una mueca ante su error. Dios… se hundió más profundo, por qué?

"No vino a despertarte, verdad?" preguntó su madre tranquilamente.

"No…" los hombros de Kagome se hundieron derrotados.

"Estuvo ahí toda la noche." Su madre le dirigió una fiera mirada a su hija. "Dios Kagome - eres menor de edad!"

"Mamá!" Chilló Kagome. "Cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi?!"

"Es verdad, cierto?" presionó su madre.

"No!"

"Fuera de todas las mentiras que nos has dicho últimamente, Kagome, esperas que creamos esta también?" Preguntó Denji.

Algo en Kagome la golpeó y le dio una furiosa mirada a él. "Nosotros? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo! Esto es entre mi mamá y yo - quédate fuera de esto! Cómo te atreves a salir de repente y comenzar a asumir control sobre mí como un padre! Apenas te conozco!"

"Kagome!" Gritó su madre furiosa. La chispa de Kagome se desvaneció y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Cómo _te_ atreves a hablarle así a Denji! No ha hecho nada sino ocuparse de esta familia como un padre - lo menos que puedes hacer es respetar el hecho de que está tratando de ayudarnos! Tratando de ayudarte!"

"Ayudarme?!" gritó Kagome, sintiendo el emocional cosquilleo de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras echaba hacia atrás su silla y se levantaba. "Si querías ayudarme entonces déjame en paz!"

Por supuesto, ese sentimiento no tenía significado. Sólo lo dijo porque en el momento, había sonado decente. Salió de la cocina, ignorando los gritos de su madre por que regresara en ese minuto. Subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta tan duro que una foto cayó de la pared al lado de su espejo.

De nuevo, luchó por mantener embotellada la emoción. No sería débil. _No _le daría la satisfacción a Denji de escucharla llorar. Tenía que ser fuerte… no podía ser una cobarde… no podía. Las lágrimas amenazaron con atragantarse en su garganta y una cuantas escaparon de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas.

Pero en cuestión de momentos comenzó a sentir su cuerpo calmarse… estaba mejorando en controlar las lágrimas. Unos segundos y los suaves sollozos en su pecho habían cesado y podía respirar de nuevo… temblorosamente… pero sin sollozar.

Estiró la abultada manga de su jersey sobre sus puños y los restregó en sus ojos mientras giraba su miraba hacia el techo, hundiéndose en el piso contra la parte trasera de la puerta. Abajo podía escuchar a su madre y a Denji discutiendo sobre ella. Por supuesto, no estaban enojados entre ellos… más como hablando de Kagome en voz alta.

"Nunca he visto su comportamiento así de malo!" su madre temblaba de ira. "Lo siento tanto Denji - debes pensar que soy una mala madre."

"Por supuesto que no." Su voz se había suavizado, casi muy tranquila para que Kagome captara. "Eres una excelente madre."

"Esperaba por que llegaran a conocerse. Usualmente es una niña tan buena, amable y refinada… no sé lo que le pasa. De repente es tan grosera conmigo y contigo… y mira su ropa… tiene que ser una fase o algo. Hormonas tal vez…"

Kagome colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas, bloqueando el amortiguado sonido de la conversación abajo. Pero aún no bloqueó los sonidos de los pesados pasos de Souta por las escaleras, o el puño que estrelló contra su puerta, sacudiendo su cuerpo. "Bien hecho Kagome!" siseó él y se precipitó para meterse en su propia habitación.

Kagome apretó más sus manos sobre su cabeza y sintió las lágrimas amenazando con fluir de nuevo. No… las paredes y los pisos no eran así de gruesos… si se derrumbaba y lloraba la escucharían.

Pero sabía que no podría contener los fluidos por mucho más. Necesitaba salir de esa casa. Desde cuándo su hogar se había vuelto un infierno, no tenía idea. Había sido una transición gradual desde que Denji había llegado. Bueno… en ese momento se sentía más segura y a salvo en una era feudal con demonios, ogros y samuráis.

Secó sus ojos una última vez y se sonó poniéndose de pie. Se apresuró hacia su cama y sacó la bolsa amarilla debajo. Pasó unos momentos esculcando, revisando que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba antes de cerrarla de nuevo. Unos cuantos paquetes de ramen para Inuyasha, esa revista de trajes de baño para Miroku, cosas que necesitaría como pasta dental, cepillo de dientes, cepillo, crema hidratante, secador, libros de texto, lima de uñas.

Escarbó por sus cajones y sacó una ropa extra y también la metió en la bolsa. Ahora estaba considerablemente más pesada que antes, pero necesitaba las cosas… no planeaba regresar.

Bueno… al menos no por un tiempo.

Era extraño, pensó, mientras subía su ventana con cuidado y se escabullía en la fría noche, que hacía unos días - incluso ayer - hubiese jurado que no sería una cobarde y huiría. Que no abandonaría a su familia con un hombre como Denji…

Pero ahora eso no importaba más. Todo lo que importaba era que necesitaba salir de ahí - lejos de las enojadas miradas de su madre y Souta… lejos de Denji y su escalofriante aura… lejos de la posibilidad de que la tocara de _esa_ forma de nuevo…

Quería preocuparlos. Hacerlos a todos preocuparse y entrar en pánico de que nunca regresara - de que lo hubiesen arruinado y perdido a su única hija. Consintió esa pequeña fantasía mientras bajaba con cuidado el árbol afuera de su ventana. Imaginó la forma en la que llorarían y le rogarían regresar - prometiendo que nunca dejarían regresar a Denji a la casa en tanto como regresara!

Pero escogerían a Denji o a Kagome… el padre perfecto o la desaliñada adolescente…?

Kagome había visto todas las películas - donde los padres siempre elegían a sus hijos sobre sus compañeros. Era una cuestión de amor. Los hijos eran más preciados que cualquier cosa que pudieran ofrecer. Pero así era en la vida real?

La respuesta era no. Sonaba duro, pero era la verdad. Creían en Denji… no en Kagome… se le pegaban a la caída de un sombrero - mientras que Kagome tenía que luchar para defenderse.

En ese momento, sabía que era una horrible idea, pero no le importaba un pepino que estuviera abandonándolos. _Dejarlos en su propio desastre_, pensó ella cruelmente. La ira y la rabia hacia Denji amargaban su corazón.

Escuchó el amortiguado sonido de la televisión en la sala, y vio el cálido brillo a través de la ventana. Su madre y Denji ya habían olvidado su pequeño fiasco en la cena y ahora estaban observando la comedia, juntos y riendo frente a la caja.

Kagome apretó sus puños. No les importaban sus sentimientos? A _Denji_ no le importaba lo que estaba haciéndole. Sólo por esos simples remarcos callosos y cortantes, las neutrales miradas que parecían penetrar su alma. Y esa caricia en su rodilla… contenía todo tipo de sensaciones oscuras y disgustantes que aún podía sentir Kagome. Su rodilla dolía ante la simple idea e inmediatamente intentó sacarla de su mente. Era divertido cómo un simple toque en la rodilla la había estremecido así.

Se apresuró hacia la casa del pozo y entró, dejando la puerta levemente abierta como usualmente lo estaba. Avanzó hacia el pozo y retiró la bolsa de su hombro, antes de dejarla caer en el pozo experimentalmente. Desapareció, como usualmente lo hacía - pero nunca podría ser muy cuidadosa y meterse de cabeza primero. No después de esa vez cuando Inuyasha había sellado el pozo. Había golpeado el fondo como un muerto pesado…

Y él pensó que la había protegido - casi se disloca un tobillo en esa experiencia!

Cayó en el pozo y sintió la conocida sensación que acompañaba la transición entre las dos eras. Quinientos años regresaron en cuestión de cinco segundos… y tocó levemente en suelo, sólo para tropezarse con su bolsa y caer de rodillas.

De una vez notó la diferencia. El aire fresco… la tenue luz que brillaba a su alrededor en la noche… una era mucho más pura que la suya en forma extraña. Peligroso, pero la tierra aún era joven. Por un momento sólo se arrodilló ahí, ojos cerrados mientras respiraba profundo y continuamente.

Hogar… así era como se sentía el hogar…

Hubo un golpeteo sobre ella y levantó la mirada para ver a Inuyasha mirándola con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lucía más o menos complacido de verla. "Me alegra que finalmente usaras tu inteligencia." Él ladeó su cabeza.

A pesar de sí misma, Kagome sintió una sonrisa en sus labios. Inuyasha tenía el poder para hacer o dañar su día. Afortunadamente, era uno de esos buenos días que valoraba mucho.

Sí… era el hogar…

--

"No creo que haya visto una mosca moverse así de rápido." Sango rió levemente mientras tomaba la burbujeante bebida que Kagome había traído. Miroku pensó que la sustancia era… de gusto, pero le gustaba que a ella le gustara el fuerte sabor. "Escucha la palabra 'prometido' y huye como un petardo."

"Oh no sé…" Miroku también sonrió. "Cuando el peligro se acerca es muy rápido en sus huidas."

"Aunque no tan rápido como Shippo." Bromeó Inuyasha a expensas del niño.

"Yo no huyo ante el peligro!" Se defendió Shippo.

"Oh, es cierto. Te quedas y tiemblas tan fuerte que estoy seguro que incluso Kaede podría escuchar tus rodillas estrellarse desde esta villa. Y todos sabemos lo sorda que está." Inuyasha asaltó su ramen.

"Escuché eso!" vino la advertencia desde la cabaña.

Inuyasha se encogió y regresó a comer mientras todos los demás permanecieron alrededor del fuego, conversando como buenos amigos. Sólo que… algo no estaba bien. Dejó de comer e intentó imaginar qué faltaba. Miró alrededor y ubicó a Kagome recostada contra uno de los árboles cercanos. Estaba observándolos con una leve sonrisa, ojos medio cerrados.

"Qué pasa con la cara?" preguntó él puntual. Ella deslizó su mirada hacia él y su sonrisa se amplió levemente. Pero no dijo nada y volvió a observar el fuego.

No había tocado la comida que le había sido servida. Realmente estaba planeando morirse de hambre, verdad. Bueno… no había caso en decirle lo contrario para que se pusiera a la defensiva y cohibida por eso - luego se rehúsaría a comer por despecho. Eso estaba bien… porque tenía un plan…

Terminó su ramen y rápidamente se arrepintió… ahora tendría que hacer espacio para lo que quería hacer después. Se movió hacia la pequeña bandeja de bocados que le había dado y tomó uno. "No tienes hambre?" preguntó, metiendo el bocado en su boca.

"No." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Puedes tenerlo si quieres."

"Nah… muy lleno." Sacudió su cabeza. "Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?"

Ella le levantó una ceja. "No sé… la última vez que hicimos una apuesta terminaste perdiendo tanto que tuve que comenzar a tomar posesión de tu ropa - y después de eso tuve que comenzar a reclamar partes del cuerpo-"

"Lo sé!" dijo él rápidamente. "Esto no involucra partes del cuerpo."

"Aún poseo tu nalga izquierda, a propósito." Animó ella.

"La cual planeo recuperar en este momento." Dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos. "Si yo gano - recupero mi nalga - si tú ganas - di tu precio."

"Tu nalga derecha."

"No!" gruñó él. "No estamos con partes del cuerpo esta vez!"

Ella suspiró y se movió contra la dura leña del árbol. "Bien… si gano… tener tres cargadas a donde vayamos de ahora en adelante."

"Eso es todo?" Él se veía sorprendido.

"Sí." Ella parpadeó.

Bueno, él había esperado algo irracional, como unos días extra en su época sin prisa. Bueno, cargarla cerca era mejor que permitirle irse. Iba a resultar el ganador de esta apuesta sin importar quién triunfara.

"Y en qué vamos a apostar?" ella se sentó mientras Sango y Miroku continuaban hablando al otro lado del fuego.

"Apuesto que no puedes comerte diez de esas bolas de arroz antes que yo." Dijo él con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios.

Ella lo miró, y luego las bolas de arroz. Él se preguntó si captó su juego cuando sacudió su cabeza. "De ninguna forma… siempre ganarás en devorar comida más rápido que la velocidad de masticar."

"Eso no es verdad!" fingió ofensa. "De cualquier forma - estoy lleno de ramen - así que tenemos una igual posibilidad." Él se contuvo de decir que se veía especialmente hambrienta… no quería delatar el juego.

"Supongo." Ella lo miró sospechosa antes de echarse hacia adelante. "Acepto. Diez bolas de arroz?"

"Diez bolas de arroz." Asintió y ambos tomaron una y fijaron miradas. Entonces la carrera comenzó. Kagome metió el pastel en su boca e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, deseando no haber comido tanto ramen.

Kagome estaba en su cuarta bola de arroz para cuando él alcanzaba la segunda. De una vez, la competitividad en él se encendió. Su lema: _Nunca debo perder con nadie, sin importar las circunstancias, _resonó en su mente. Aceleró el paso y rápidamente la alcanzó en el sexto pastel y comenzó a superarla. Ella lo vio y frunció intentando comer más rápido, pero tenía dificultad.

Para entonces los otros tres habían detenido su conversación y estaban observando a Kagome y a Inuyasha luchar por la supremacía. Inuyasha terminó su novena bola de arroz y comenzó a alcanzar la última. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y su mano se disparó para arrebatarle la bola que estuvo a punto de tomar. Era la última que quedaba - y estaba terminando su novena. Inuyasha la vio a punto de darle un mordisco al décimo pastel y se abalanzó por ella, intentando quitar el pastel de su mano. Ella gritó y se quitó del camino, corriendo hacia el otro lado del fuego, el pastel en camino a su boca.

"Noooo!" Inuyasha apareció de la nada, alejando el pastel a milímetros de sus labios y cayó agachado, terminando a tiempo para meter el pastel en su propia boca y miró triunfante a los otros. "Sí! Soy el ganador! Sabía que podía hacerlo!"

"Un orgulloso día para el hanyou." Dijo Miroku secamente mientras Kagome aplaudía.

"Buen movimiento." Le dijo ella. "Supongo que esto significa que oficialmente posees tu propio trasero."

Él exhaló fuertemente y se sentó, dejando que su trasero se reajustara de nuevo mientras su estómago se revolvía en protesta. "Maldición… me siento mal…" Bueno, la incomodidad valió para ver a Kagome comer nueve bolas de arroz en una comida.

"Cómo es que cada vez que Kagome se va - recibimos un montón de rumores sobre los fragmentos de Shikon - pero cuando regresa - no hay nada." Se quejó Shippo en voz alta. "Creo que es una conspiración…"

Inuyasha giró sus ojos mientras el niño balbuceaba y deslizó una mirada hacia donde Kagome estaba sentada al extremo del pórtico de Kaede, se sentó mirando al espacio con esa nublada mirada, abrazando sus rodillas y recostándose contra un poste.

Había estado bien anoche, después de perder la apuesta con las bolas de arroz. Pero hoy había estado suspirando y haciendo caras tristes y luciendo miserable en general. La noche había llegado, y si fuera posible, había empeorado.

"Kagome, qué demonios pasa contigo?" la llamó él, gritando para llamar su atención… inseguro de que lo escuchara.

Por un momento se tensó, hasta que sus ojos se nublaron más y su frente se hundía en sus rodillas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con silenciosos sollozos. Shippo quedó boquiabierto en shock mientras Inuyasha quedaba boquiabierto con horror. Maldición… no había querido decir nada malo con eso… sólo estaba preocupado!

Tentativamente se movió hacia ella, inclinándose para intentar ver su rostro entre los espacios de sus brazos cruzados, pero sólo se abrazó más fuerte e intentó alejarse, su cuerpo aún temblaba. Él miró alrededor indefenso… no había nadie para consolarla, aparte de Shippo y él - y Shippo no era increíblemente útil como consolador. Miró al kitsune significativamente, ordenándole en silencio 'marcharse'. Quería tratar a solas con Kagome, no quería a Shippo observando.

Cuando el niño desapareció por la esquina se giró hacia Kagome y frunció, inseguro de qué hacer. "Por qué lloras?! Sólo pregunté qué pasaba!" dijo él defensivo.

"Déjame en paz!" murmuró ella contra sus pantalones.

"No, no lo haré!" se enderezó. "He tenido que soportar tu actitud! Has estado actuando tan extraño últimamente - no sé qué te pasa."

Su cuerpo tembló más fuerte mientras los sollozos vocales salían desde su garganta. Involuntariamente, había repetido el discurso de su propia madre.

Él apretó y aflojó sus puños, suspendiéndose sobre ella nervioso. "Vamos Kagome… deja de llorar - es tan de chicas!"

"_Soy _una chica!" le dijo ella acalorada entre húmedos sollozos.

"Lo sé! Pero no eres una chica cursi!"

"Lo dice… quién?!" ella lo miró desafiante, las lágrimas bajaban libremente por su rostro.

"Lo dice…" él luchó por palabras. "Qué tipo de chica usa ropa como esa? Parece ropa de hombre! Qué le pasó a las faldas que usabas?"

"Me cansé de ellas. Muestran demasiado. Llevan a las personas a…" ella escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

Estuvo tentado a aceptarlo, pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Sin embargo, quería respuestas. "De acuerdo. Esto es ridículo." Dijo ella, endureciendo sus lágrimas.

"Primero te enojas conmigo cuando te hablo, me arrancas la cabeza ante la acción o comentario más simple! Segundo, estallas en llanto ante la acción o comentario más simple! Luego dejas de comer - y no me mires así - es muy obvio lo alarmante que es en un corto período de tiempo! Y ahora te vistes extraño para esconder lo delgada que estás! Qué pasa contigo?!"

"No estoy escondiendo el hecho de que estoy delgada!" espetó ella. Sabía que estaba delgada, no era estúpida anorexia o bulimia… _no podía _comer con Denji. "Estar delgada no tiene nada que ver con eso!"

"Entonces por qué te vistes así?!"

"Porque quiero! Por Denji! Tengo que hacerlo!" espetó ella, medio temerosa de que el miedo estuviera deslizándose de sus propios labios. No podía decirle a Inuyasha!

"Denji?" Rugió Inuyasha enojado. "Eso es ridículo! Primero intentas complacerlo a pesar de ser todo idiota y molesto - y ahora porque te dice vestirte de cierta forma lo haces por él! Qué eres - un tapete?!"

"Basta!" gritó ella, con total histeria, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos. "No estoy haciéndolo porque me lo pidiera!"

"Entonces por qué?!"

"Porque sí!" gritó ella, como si ese fuera el final del asunto.

Inuyasha frunció sus ojos y la rodeó, mirándola de arriba abajo, llevándola al borde de forma severa. "No comes por Denji! Y ahora no usas tu ropa por Denji o actúas normal por Denji! Maldito Denji, Kagome! Eres una persona fácil - una estúpida fácil!"

"No lo soy! No lo soy! Juro que no!" ella estalló en lágrimas de nuevo, apenas hablando coherentemente. "Lo odio! Lo odio tanto que creo que mi corazón se romperá! Dios, lo odio más que a nadie - Naraku, Sesshomaru - incluso Jaken! Lo odio!"

"Entonces por qué-"

"Porque quiere lo opuesto!" ella se levantó y le gritó. "Quiere que sea calmada y perfecta - así que huyo y hago cosas malas! Quiere que me vista como lo hago normalmente - así que me visto como un chico! No puedo soportar comer cerca a él - me critica a cada oportunidad!" Se detuvo con un ahogado sollozo. "No lo soporto! No puedo! Dios, quiero lastimarlo tanto - pero no puedo! Tuve que huir porque me asusta - porque si me quedo me volveré en este tapete que crees que soy! Si me quedo allá me derribaré y moriré!"

Inuyasha la miró, perplejo. "No entiendo…" no se había dado cuenta que era así de malo.

"Qué hay que entender?" ella se sonó enojada y se desplomó en el pórtico. "Es un lujurioso. Está quitándome la vida poco a poco. Tenía que irme… está poniendo a toma mi familia contra mi. Y todos piensan que soy una mentirosa y no creen más lo que digo."

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado mientras parecía ganar algo de control. Aunque sus ojos aún estaban rojos con lágrimas. "Te ayudaré." Dijo él simplemente.

Ella rió ásperamente. "No puedes." Lo miró con autocompasión. "No puedes ayudar. Eres fuerte - puedes pelear con cualquier enemigo y tener una buena posibilidad de ganar. Pero esta es mi época. Los enemigos son más débiles… pero son mucho más fuertes. No puedes matar a Denji - no puedes clavarle a Tessaiga y terminar el problema, aunque cómo deseo que pudieras. La vida nunca será así de simple de donde vengo."

Él la miró, sorprendido. Desde cuándo Kagome había albergado ideas tan malas sobre alguien. Aunque… sabía que debía tener más razones para eso que sólo unos duros comentarios de Denji. Había algo que estaba conteniendo, y una horrible sensación se retorció en su estómago. Su voz era profunda y amenazadora cuando habló. "Qué te hizo para volverte tan rencorosa?"

Ella guardó silencio por un tiempo. Sus sollozos habían subsidiado y miraba hacia adelante. Entonces sin advertencia alcanzó y tocó su rodilla, apretándola en forma sugestiva. "Es asombroso, verdad?" preguntó ella, aún mirando adelante.

Él observó su mano en su rodilla, su corazón daba saltos tontos en su pecho. No entendía su significado, no sabía qué tenía que ver esto con Denji. "Esto te asusta?" preguntó ella tranquilamente.

"No." Respondió él titubeante. Debería?

"Es diferente cuando te toca alguien que conoces y en quien confías." Continuó ella tranquila, casi amargamente. "Pero cuando alguien que odias… que aborreces… te toca tan íntimamente y no puedes hacer nada sobre eso…" ella le dio a su rodilla una última caricia antes de dejarla flácida y mirarlo. "Me aterroriza. Que pudiera hacerlo otra vez y nadie esté ahí para ayudarme… o creerme."

Él le dio una perpleja mirada, completamente consciente de su mano aún en su rodilla.

Denji… iba a morir…

Con un malvado siseo se levantó del pórtico, lejos de su toque y comenzó a marcharse hacia el pozo. De una vez Kagome entró en pánico - esto no debería pasar. "Qué estás haciendo?!" gritó ella, corriendo tras él.

"Voy a abrirle un nuevo agujero en su maldito cuello!!" gritó Inuyasha, ignorando los tirones mientras halaba su haori.

"No lo hagas! Empeorarás las cosas!" Gritó ella, devastada ante lo que había hecho.

"Ya están peor!!" espetó él. "Voy a arreglar las cosas de una vez y por todas! _NADIE_ puede salirse con la suya con algo así!"

"Pero-"

"Si quieres detenerme tendrás que sentarme!" espetó él, girando hacia ella con su cabeza ladeada con sugerencia. "Y bien? Dilo! Adelante - detenme - Iré más tarde cuando pueda levantarme de nuevo!"

La boca de Kagome trabajó, antes de que finalmente reuniera las palabras. "No lo mates…" ella no pudo decir la palabra S… una enferma parte de ella quería que Inuyasha fuera y la vengara. No lo detendría.

Él la observó con cuidado antes de sisear una venenosa maldición y girarse para correr. Estuvo satisfecho de que también lo quisiera. Ella no iba a detenerlo - eso era tan bueno como darle su bendición!

Denji era un hombre muerto…

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Ah… qué felicidad…


	10. Reacción

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 10: Reacción

--

"Ya veo…" dijo Miroku con una profunda mirada de contemplación. "Así que Inuyasha fue a vengarte, no?"

Kagome asintió y sintió el brazo de Sango apretarse alrededor de sus hombros.

"Y yo que pensaba que _tú_ eras malo, Houshi-sama." Dijo Sango tranquilamente, meciendo a Kagome.

"Al menos no busco traumatizar a las chicas con las que me relaciono." Respondió él en igual tono. Ellas asintieron, sabiendo que era en serio.

"Espero que Inuyasha lo mate!" Dijo Shippo con sentimiento desde donde estaba sentado en la rodilla de Kagome, encarando a la joven. Era como si estuviera cuidándola de más ataques. "Cualquiera que te haga eso, Kagome - una muerte rápida y sin dolor sería buena para ellos!"

"Inuyasha no puede matar a Denji." Dijo Sango, disparándole al joven kitsune una dudosa mirada. "Es humano."

"Y?" Shippo hizo una mueca. "Eso lo hace menos malo que un youkai?"

"No." Kagome respondió por Sango. "Sólo está tan equivocado y retorcido… pero Inuyasha no puede matarlo - sólo empeorará las cosas…"

"Inuyasha lo sabe." Miroku la consoló desde el otro lado de Sango. Parecía que la exterminadora de demonios estaba alejando a cualquier hombre de Kagome. "No será tan tonto como para matar a Denji. Tal vez golpearlo. Pero no matarlo."

"Esperemos y veremos, sí?" Por un minuto, Sango no puso su confianza en la inteligencia de Inuyasha para hacer lo correcto. Todos habían escuchado sus gritos y maldiciones desde el otro lado de la cabaña de Kaede. El muchacho estaba furioso… no había palabra de lo que haría. Algunas veces podía ser _muy _protector de Kagome…

--

Toda la casa se había calmado. Souta se había ido para la cama, como la Sra. Higurashi después de agotarse con preocupación por la desaparición de su hija. Denji comenzó a limpiar el sofá, recogiendo los juguetes del nuevo perro y apagando el televisor. Se movió por la cocina un tiempo, lavando las ollas y platos antes de apagar la luz y regresar al sofá para hacer lo mismo ahí.

Su mano alcanzó el interruptor de la luz y todo el piso de abajo se oscureció. Hora de dormir. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el escalón de las escaleras, escuchó un discreto sonido desde la cocina, como si algo suave hubiese aterrizado en el piso.

Probablemente sólo era el perro, pero mejor iba a revisar para asegurarse de que no estuviera haciendo algo que no debería.

En la cocina miró confundido. El cachorro no estaba ahí, y no había nada en el piso que luciera como si hubiese caído ahí. Pero una leve corriente de aire rozó su piel y levantó la mirada para ver que la ventana ahora estaba abierta, las cortinas ondeaban levemente con la brisa nocturna. No… estaba _seguro_ que la ventana había sido cerrada hacía un momento.

Avanzó y la cerró con un esfuerzo… la ventana estaba un poco atascada en su marco e hizo un crujiente ruido mientras la movía. Seguramente nadie podría haberla movido tan silenciosamente? Probablemente sólo estaba cansado. Espantó su ideas y se giró para dirigirse hacia arriba.

Había comenzado a subir de nuevo cuando escuchó otro sonido, por el corredor, el crujido de movimiento y lo que pensó era un viso blanco. Se detuvo y se inclinó por el balcón de las escaleras, mirando hacia el corredor. "Muy bien, quién está ahí? Sal y muéstrate." Dijo él con calma controlada.

No hubo respuesta, pero tampoco la había esperado.

Bajó lentamente por las escaleras y vagó por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina de nuevo. No había nada.

Un golpe como un martillo en una uña hizo eco desde el corredor tras él y se giró y miró por la puerta de la cocina, buscando el origen del disturbio. "Quién está ahí?!" siseó él, pero no muy fuerte, no quería despertar a la familia.

Un fuerte crujido de madera resonó desde más allá del corredor y salió de la cocina, conociendo el origen. Era el zapatero. Cuando llegó ahí miró sorprendido, no completamente seguro de qué pensar. La repisa que guardaba sus propios zapatos se había roto por la mitad - los otros permanecían intactos.

"Si estás tratando de asustarme, no funcionará!" siseó él, aún cuando podía sentir el cosquilleo de aprehensión subir por su nuca.

De repente, sin avisar, una fuerza asombrosamente fuerte se estrelló en él, mientras manos con uñas excesivamente largas y afiladas retorcieron ambos de sus brazos tras su espalda a la velocidad que le tomó jadear - luego no hizo más sonido mientras era estrellado contra la pared del corredor, el aire salió de sus pulmones. El dolor se incrementó en sus brazos y hombros mientras era empujado más en la pared por el agarre en sus antebrazos. Una ruda y maliciosa voz habló cerca a su oído, helándolo.

"Pero estás tan cerca de mojar tus pantalones." El agarre en sus brazos se apretó dolorosamente y Denji apretó sus dientes antes que gritar. "Me encantaría continuar asustándote pero le prometí a una chica que estaría de regreso en una hora después de matarte."

"Kagome - te envió!" Acusó Denji con un gruñido.

"Cualquier excusa!" Él fue halado y de nuevo empujado contra la pared, más fuerte que antes. "Dame _una_ excusa y te _mataré_! Grita - y te romperé el cuello! Pelea y clavaré tu cabeza en el suelo! Haz cualquier cosa y te tiraré al suelo y te golpearé!"

"Quién demonios eres?!"

Al próximo momento, fue lanzado al suelo de estómago y pateado tan fuerte en las costillas que fue rodado de espalda. Por un momento cerró sus ojos contra el dolor, antes de darse cuenta que ahora tenía una clara vista de su atacante. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se enfocó en el hombre sobre él. Era muy oscuro para ver claramente los detalles, pero fácilmente pudo distinguir el largo cabello para un hombre, y el rojo casi sangre de su anticuada ropa. "Qué eres - un asesino?!" Denji miró con una cáustica carcajada a pesar de la situación en la que estaba. El hombre dio un amenazador y canino gruñido desde profundo en su garganta y avanzó amenazador.

Se detuvo justo en la luz de la luna de la ventana y la expresión de Denji borró el dolor y la rabia. Era sólo un muchacho…

"Soy un hanyou." Fue el amargo comentario. "Y escogiste el peor día para meterte con mi parte humana. La luna llena siempre me pone un poco más enérgico."

"Eres Inuyasha." Declaró Denji planamente por un momento antes de dejar caer su cabeza en el piso y comenzar a reír.

El amenazador gruñido de Inuyasha se incrementó en volumen y avanzó para agarrar a Denji por el frente de su camisa y comenzó a arrastrar a Denji hacia la puerta.

"A dónde me llevas Inu hanyou?" Denji aún estaba sonriendo como si esto fuera una ridícula ilusión.

"Voy a cavar tu tumba y a enterrarte vivo." Espetó Inuyasha acalorado mientras pateaba la puerta y comenzaba a sacar al hombre.

"Ella te ordenó hacer esto?" Le preguntó Denji, haciendo una mueca mientras la grava del camino raspaba su espalda. "Inuyasha - su perrito faldero. Obligado a obedecerle con la palabra ve… o era 'siéntate'?" rió de nuevo.

Inuyasha se giró, teniendo suficiente del hombre, y lo levantó lo alto suficiente para estrellar un dañino golpe en la quijada de Denji. No era un daño real… pero sería un buen golpe en la mañana. Si no le hubiese prometido a Kagome que no mataría a Denji, se hubiese sentido menos inclinado a contener toda su fuerza.

Denji pareció tambalearse mientras sus sentidos volaban, pero unos momentos pasaron y miró a Inuyasha lentamente, encontrando su mirada. "Te pidió matarme?"

"Qué divertido, no es sólo Kagome quien piensa que molestar a niñas en habitaciones oscuras es un pecado castigado con la muerte!" El puño de Inuyasha se apretó en su camisa. "Créeme," murmuró él con rabia apenas contenida. "He matado humanos por menos de lo que tú has hecho. He matado monstruos sin razón - aparte de la razón de que estuvieran en mi camino. No puedes esconderte tras el hecho de que seas humano, sólo para escapar de tu muerte."

"Entonces por todo. Mátame." Fue casi un desafío.

"No me tientes." Los ojos de Inuyasha destellaron. "Tal vez no _estoy_ autorizado a matarte, pero fácilmente podría elevarte y dejarte caer en medio de uno de esos caminos… puramente accidental por supuesto que murieras como resultado cuando un carruaje metálico se estrellara contigo - pero al menos técnicamente no sería yo quien te mató."

Denji rió de nuevo, irritando a Inuyasha al extremo. "No lo harías. Supongo que Kagome-chan te dijo no matarme. Así sería ella."

"_TÚ _no conoces a Kagome!" Inuyasha lo alzó a un nivel visual y le dio una ruda sacudida. "Así que no pretendas que sí - no estás engañando a nadie! Y puedes dejar el 'chan' degradante gusano!"

"Oh ya veo - así que este es tu favor para ella?" Denji retiró las manos de Inuyasha, pero sólo fue liberado porque Inuyasha vio justo liberarlo. "Te dijo todo sobre cómo la he 'maltratado'. No creería una palabra de eso, si fuera tú."

"No creas por un minuto que tomaré tu palabra sobre la de Kagome! Sus palabras significan más para mi que las de un falso!"

"Sin duda sí." Denji frunció sus ojos con una insatisfecha sonrisa. "Probablemente morirías por ella, verdad? En esa forma cursi en que las parejas adolescentes siempre juran. _Moriré por ti Inuyasha - no morirías por mí? Te vengaría si fueras molestado - así que ve a vengarme!_" él fingió la voz de Kagome en un amoroso tono que alteró los nervios de Inuyasha.

"No sabes ni mierda."

"No, sé más de lo que crees." Respondió Denji. "Crees que ella es devota a ti, verdad? Que tienes que protegerla del mal porque es débil e incapaz de cuidarse. Bueno, déjame decirte que es más capaz de cuidarse de lo que crees. Todas las mujeres lo son. No las dejes engañarte."

"Cállate!" Inuyasha avanzó y derribó a Denji con otro sonoro golpe en la cabeza. Si sólo pudiera golpear sin restricción… necesitaba ventilar su rabia apropiadamente! Contenerse no estaba ayudando.

Denji se levantó con sus manos. "Quieres saber cómo las mujeres se defienden mejor de lo que le damos crédito?" preguntó él retóricamente. "Nos usan. Se esconden detrás de sus escudos masculinos y cuando son atacadas nos envían a pelear sus batallas."

"Kagome no es así, Idiota - no sabes ni mierda!"

"Kagome es más así que cualquier mujer en la tierra!" Gruñó Denji. "Se llama tener un complejo de héroe! Tú eres su héroe - su caballero de roja armadura. La has salvado del peligro, incontables veces, se ha enamorado de su héroe - pensando que puedes protegerla para siempre!"

"Cállate - eso no es verdad!" Inuyasha estaba encontrando increíblemente difícil contenerse y no atacar a Denji.

"Pero es verdad - y un complejo de héroe es algo voluble." Continuó Denji. "Al minuto que encuentre a alguien más fuerte que tú… alguien mejor que tú - un youkai puro tal vez…?… Se irá… Te das cuenta que mientras estamos aquí… probablemente tú eres la criatura más fuerte en esta tierra."

Inuyasha ignoró el ego que trató de inflarse ante el comentario.

"Pero qué hay de tu época donde los demonios se desarrollan alrededor? Sólo eres un pequeño pez en un gran estanque. No eres la criatura más fuerte cuando estás en esa época, verdad? El dicho de 'hay muchos peces en el mar' me viene a la mente!"

"De qué estás hablando?" Siseó Inuyasha.

"No lo entiendes?" resopló Denji. "Kagome-chan nunca antes ha conocido a alguien tan fuerte como tú - las mujeres siempre desean a los hombres más fuertes. Los más ricos, los más refinados - los que puedan protegerlas y proveer lo mejor para ellas. Kagome no es diferente. Ella te encuentra - al chico más fuerte que conoce y cree que está locamente enamorada. Apuesto a que crees lo mismo!"

"Te dije que te calles." El control se deslizó fraccionadamente e Inuyasha plantó un puño en su estómago antes de recuperar su cordura de nuevo y retrocedió, mirando al hombre.

"Pero…" Denji chilló. "Espera hasta que conozca a todos tus amigos del Sengoku Jidai. Puede tener opciones de héroes. Encontrará a alguien más fuerte que tú en cuestión de tiempo. Al minuto que dejes tu guardia baja, alguien entrará en tu territorio. Al minuto que falles en protegerla como siempre soñó - comenzará a desenamorarse de ti y a buscar a alguien para que sea su héroe."

"Kagome no es así!" repitió Inuyasha, dejando que la ira consumiera el temor de que lo que Denji estaba diciendo estuviera teniendo sentido.

"Oh, lo siento. Dolió? La llamas 'Kagome', tan familiar - ya estás atado a ella?" Denji escupió un poco de sangre en el pasto a su lado. "No mimes tu ego con ideas de que te ama. Recuerda - al minuto que la dejes caer… una vez es todo lo que toma… te abandonará."

"Ella no es una cobarde. No es frívola - o vulnerable!" siseó Inuyasha. "Es leal y fuerte de mente y alma! Ha enfrentado monstruos del tamaño de edificios - también ha matado unos cuantos! Y nadie la ha desconcertado tanto como tú… nadie la ha asustado en la forma que la has atemorizado a ella y a su propia familia. Mereces morir - no me importa lo que diga!"

"Como dije - por qué no me matas y terminas con esto?" Respondió Denji suavemente. "Por qué no cortas el origen de su miedo?"

Inuyasha gruñó y lo arrastró de nuevo para que casi estuvieran nariz con nariz. "Ahora escucha cretino, porque sólo voy a decir esto una vez. Aléjate de Kagome! Si escucho que la has mirado, tocado o hablado en alguna forma, entonces regresaré con mi excusa para matarte. Te lo advierto. Eres afortunado de que Kagome sea una buena chica, no le desearía la muerte a nadie - ni a ti… pero continúa como vas y la llevarás muy lejos. No me pedirá contenerme la próxima vez. La próxima vez que golpee tu cabeza se caerá de tus hombros - entiendes?!"

"Y entonces serás tan culpable de asesinato como ella." Fue la fría respuesta de Denji.

"No sabes cuándo callarte!" Inuyasha no pudo contener más su rabia y golpeó a Denji tan fuerte en el entrecejo que el hombre cayó inconsciente al suelo, un golpeado y herido desastre a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba en su mejor comportamiento.

Inuyasha hizo una disgustada cara y limpió una ensangrentada mano en su ropa. "Idiota." Murmuró él, antes de girarse y dirigirse hacia el pozo. Esperanzadamente eso le enseñaría al bastardo por meterse con Kagome. Ahora dependía de Kagome y su familia que el hombre saliera de la casa.

--

El grupo levantó la mirada mientras veían a Inuyasha saliendo de los árboles hacia ellos. Kagome ubicó las manchas de sangre en los nudillos de su mano derecha y su corazón saltó en su garganta mientras su cuerpo saltaba del abrazo de Sango. "Tú lo-"

"No." Respondió cortamente antes de que tuviera tiempo de terminar. "Sólo lo noqueé… nada mortal. Todavía."

Kagome dio un tembloroso suspiro de alivio y se recostó en el pórtico mientras Inuyasha llegaba a un alto ante ella, brazos cruzados y expresión cerrada. "Tienes que decirle a alguien." Dijo él sin rodeos.

"Pero ya te dije y-"

"No - quiero decir a tu familia." Interrumpió él. "Tienes que decirle a tu madre. Denji esparce mentiras y rumores como una infección. Si te vas por mucho tiempo, llevará a tu madre a pensar todo tipo de cosas sobre ti. Entre más pronto le digas la verdad, mejor."

Kagome miró la tierra bajo sus pies, imaginando cómo lo haría. Cómo le dices a tu madre que su nuevo novio había molestado a su hija? Sonaba fácil… _decirlo_… pero tratar con las consecuencias sería la parte dura. Tratar con las preguntas de su madre, acusaciones e incredulidad. No había prueba más que su palabra… su madre le creería?

"Ella no me creerá." Susurró Kagome, con significado. "No lo hará. Ama tanto a Denji que aceptará todo lo que diga. Está ciega. Quiero decirle… pero no confía más en mi."

Sango sacudió su cabeza forzadamente. "Eso es imposible. Cómo podría una madre no confiar en su hija?"

"Es muy fácil cuando un hombre comienza a lavarle el cerebro." Señaló Miroku.

"Tienes que decirle ahora. Entre más esperes es menos probable que te crea." Le dijo Inuyasha seriamente. "Entre más pronto le digas más pronto se irá Denji - y estoy seguro que quieres que se vaya tanto como yo - si no más!"

"Lo sé… lo sé…" Kagome respiró y presionó sus manos sobre su rostro. Le diría a su madre. No había forma de evadirlo. Tenía que hacerlo. "Le diré en la mañana, ahora debe estar dormida."

"Como nosotros deberíamos." Dijo Sango, levantándose y dándoles a todos una significativa mirada. Todos intercambiaron miradas sobre la cabeza de Kagome y comenzaron a entrar a la cabaña de Kaede, dejando a Kagome a solas con sus pensamientos. Inuyasha estaba pasándola cuando su mano alcanzó y atrapó la tela de su hakama. Él bajó la mirada para verla aún mirando el suelo como si no estuviera ahí. Esperó por que hablara, lo cual tomó mucho tiempo. "Qué, Kagome?"

Ella se asustó ante el sonido de su voz, como si de repente recordara que estaba sujetando su ropa. "Cómo…" tragó y lo intentó de nuevo. "Qué tan mal es…?"

Inuyasha se alejó, haciéndola liberar su ropa para poder sentarse a su lado. "Está inconsciente, tirado en el suelo afuera de tu casa mientras hablamos. Bueno… en realidad, no mientras hablamos, porque mientras hablamos, no existe de cierta forma… ni por otros quinientos años-"

"No lo lisiaste ni nada?" preguntó ella insegura.

Él giró sus ojos. "No. Sólo lo golpeé. Me contuve."

"Bien." Suspiró ella. "Pensé que realmente ibas a matarlo."

"Si lo hace de nuevo _lo_ mataré." Dijo él con completa seriedad que la asustó. "No tenía derecho a tocarte así. No tiene derecho a controlar una familia que no cuida apropiadamente. Olvida lo que dije antes - no te animes de tener un padrastro, no cuando es un completo idiota como este hombre."

Ella rió levemente y se recostó contra su costado, su cabeza descansando contra su hombro. La acción lo tomó por sorpresa y se sentó tenso por un momento antes de forzarse a relajarse e incómodamente deslizó un brazo por su hombro, no seguro de si era lo correcto. Resultó bien, viendo cómo ella se acercó más y apretó sus dedos en los pliegues de su haori. "Mi héroe…" murmuró ella con una leve sonrisa. "Siempre me cuidas."

Algo en lo que dijo lo hizo tensarse y mirar al espacio. Ella sintió el cambio en él y frunció, preguntándose qué estaba mal. De repente, se separó de su lado y se levantó, rehusándose a encontrar su cuestionadora mirada. "Estoy cansado…" dijo él simplemente, buscando alrededor por un árbol decente para dormir. "Me voy a la cama - tú también debes. Necesitas levantarte en la mañana para ir a casa."

"Oh… sí…" ella intentó no sonar tan rechazada mientras se levantaba y lentamente regresaba hacia el tapiz cubriendo la entrada de Kaede. Miró alrededor para susurrarle las buenas noches a Inuyasha… sólo para encontrar que ya se había ido. Suspiró y regresó adentro para desenrollar su bolsa de dormir.

En el techo, Inuyasha miraba el cielo sin estrellas. Las nubes estaban reunidas, bloqueando la vista del cielo, pero mientras su mirada estaba allá arriba, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Un complejo de héroe… era así como ellos llamaban la lealtad de Kagome hacia él? Si así era estaba mayormente arruinado…

Si la única razón por la que se quedaba con él, lloraba por él y cuidaba de él cuando estaba herido era porque estaba infatuada con esta cosa del héroe… entonces era temporal… y algún día se acabaría. Las infatuaciones y obsesiones eran así. Ella comenzaría desenamorarse de él cuando conociera a alguien más fuerte? Alguien como Sesshomaru? O incluso… ugh… Kouga? El lobo era fuerte y más rápido que Inuyasha. Algunas veces tenía que salvar a Kagome cuando Inuyasha había estado ocupado peleando para salvarse.

Ya había comenzado?

Ya la había dejado caer muchas veces. Falló en ser lo rápido suficiente para alcanzarla a tiempo - dejándola salir herida en una pelea - algunas veces él había sido la causa de sus heridas. La había dejado caer… comenzaría a alejarse de él por eso?

El… el lobo se volvería un prospecto de compañía más atractivo?

Inuyasha se sacudió mentalmente y se movió en el techo de la cabaña. No podía creer que realmente estuviera tomando de corazón las palabras de ese bastardo. Debería saberlo mejor que creer en un mentiroso como él…

Sin embargo… lo que dijo había dolido, y con frecuencia no había nada más doloroso que te dijeran la verdad… obligarte a abrir tus ojos a algo que no quieres ver. De vuelta cuando se había burlado de Kagome cuando se conocieron… o incluso cuando había ensombrecido a Kikyo al conocerla… le había dicho la verdad incontables veces, sabiendo que había dolido más que las mentiras, porque no había que negar la verdad.

Ese era el caso con Denji? Estaba diciendo la verdad…? Él etiquetaba a Inuyasha como el tipo de capitalizar en los sentimientos de la gente - encontrando el temor y dividiéndolo.

Inuyasha gruñó y se movió de nuevo. No, era una idea ridícula para incluso soñar en creerle a tan hipócrita bastardo. _No_, le creería. Kagome no era ese tipo de chica - sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran fuertes - fuera o no amor, tampoco estaba muy seguro. Pero no iba a preguntarle.

Aunque, había una delgada línea entre el amor y la infatuación… e Inuyasha, de todas las personas, no podía comenzar a reconocer dónde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra.

Ella lo amaba…?

O sólo era infatuación…?

--

Kagome salió del pozo con un gruñido de esfuerzo, la escalera ayudaba desde que Inuyasha no estaba por ahí para ayudarla a salir, pero aún era muy difícil saltar el borde.

Por largo rato se desplomó con su espalda contra la estructura de madera, intentando reunir el coraje para salir de la casa del pozo y entrar a su casa. Se había ido por dos noches y un día… cómo reaccionaría su familia, después de partir en términos tan amargos?

Gran parte de ella quería hundirse en el pozo y pretender que nunca regresaría… pero una parte más pequeña de sus sentidos estaba controlada, diciéndole levantarse y regresar a esa casa. Tenía que dejar de ser infantil y enfrentar sus temores.

Y qué si perdía ante sus temores? Bueno… ese era un riesgo que no podría evitar. La única pierna que tenía para apoyarse era que tenía razón, era la víctima y Denji era el mentiroso. Tenía la verdad y el bien de su lado… Denji sólo tenía a su familia. Cuál era más fuerte?

Kagome inhaló un tembloroso respiro y se levantó, colocando su bolsa sobre su hombro y subió los escalones hacia la puerta de la casa del pozo. Titubeó por un momento, antes de abrirla y salir al fresco día de afuera. El cielo estaba cubierto con nubes grises… nada inusual sobre el clima. La casa lucía igual, como si fuera cualquier otro día que regresara de la era feudal…

Excepto hoy que se sentía enferma con temor.

Intentó calmar sus nervios, diciéndose que estaba bien, sólo era su familia! No podía estar asustada de ellos - ellos le dieron su amor incondicional! De alguna forma, esas ideas aún no tenían éxito en consolarla y cruzó el camino, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Como siempre, estaba sin cerrojo y abierta y entró, preguntándose si alguien estaría despierto tan temprano en la mañana. Después de todo eran pasadas las seis… usualmente la casa no despierta hasta las ocho o nueve en un día particularmente perezoso.

Pero sabía que estaban despiertos al minuto que entró en el corredor - podía escuchar sus gentiles voces viniendo de la cocina. Su determinación se desvaneció un poco, pero la recuperó firmemente y depositó su bolsa al lado del zapatero, apenas notando que el casillero con los zapatos de Denji estaba roto.

Atravesó el corredor y una vez más se encontró titubeando en continuar. Decidió dejar de pensar y temer ahí y ahora… se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y miró.

Denji estaba sentado en la mesa, hinchado de la golpiza que había recibido. Su madre estaba atendiendo sus heridas con un paño húmedo que había estado sumergiendo en un tazón de agua en la mesa. Souta se había quedado, como si estuviera cuidando el botiquín de primeros auxilios, sentado junto a Denji en la mesa. El abuelo, de nuevo, no estaba por ningún lado. Dónde estaba?

La idea murió cuando todos la miraron, y por largo tiempo nada fue dicho mientras se miraban mutuamente. Los ojos de Kagome estaban sólo en su madre, suplicando en silencio con ella y cualquier dios por que esto no se tornara feo. Le dirigió una mirada a Denji y no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de victoria ante las heridas en su cara. Estaba sangrando de una cortada en su mejilla… fue suficiente para darle un malvado brillo a su ojo.

Su madre debió haberlo notado.

Lentamente, la Sra. Higurashi bajó el paño en la mesa y se enderezó para mirar a su hija. Su expresión era cerrada y opositora. "Creo que…" dijo ella lentamente. "Necesitamos tener una pequeña charla, Kagome."

El aire pareció espesarse y Kagome tuvo problemas en inhalar suficiente oxígeno. De repente olvidó cómo iba a exponer su situación… todo lo que pudo pensar era en cuántos problemas estaba metida.

"Enviaste a Inuyasha…" Su madre estaba hablando en un tono levemente peligroso que Kagome nunca antes había escuchado. "Para atacar deliberadamente a Denji… cómo pudiste hacer semejante cosa…?"

"Yo no lo envíe a hacer nada!" Protestó Kagome.

"Entonces por qué apareció de repente en medio de la noche y dejó a Denji ensangrentado e inconsciente en frente de la casa - lo encontramos hace media hora!" Gritó su madre. "Pudo haberlo matado!"

"Le dije no matarlo!" Espetó Kagome, antes de notar su error. Eso fue tan bueno como admitir que lo había enviado en primer lugar. "Digo - traté de detenerlo - no me escuchó-"

"Souta. Ve a tu habitación." La Sra. Higurashi de repente le dijo a su hijo sin mirarlo.

"Pero no he hecho nada-"

"Ve!" La Sra. Higurashi le dio una acalorada mirada. "No quiero que escuches esto."

Souta se retiró de la mesa, enojado. "No es como si los vecinos tampoco pudieran escuchar." Gruñó él, disparándole a Kagome una sucia mirada mientras la pasaba hacia las escaleras. Esa mirada casi derrumba a Kagome… de todas las personas en su familia, no podía soportar la idea de Souta odiándola por esto…

La Sra. Higurashi esperó hasta que la puerta de su habitación se hubiese cerrado antes de hablar. "Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, jovencita. Ahora veo que has estado diciéndome la verdad todo el tiempo."

"Qué?" Kagome le parpadeó a su madre.

"Sobre lo que dijiste que haces en la era feudal…" La voz de Denji era levemente adormilada, sus ojos cerrados del dolor de cabeza.

"Realmente peleas con demonios, verdad? Realmente haces una vida de eso. Inuyasha realmente es el bruto que lucha con esos demonios - a pesar de tus intentos por hacerlo una estrella ante nuestros ojos." La Sra. Higurashi la miró. "Qué tipo de monstruo puede golpear un hombre indefenso?! Ese no es el tipo de persona que Souta debe estar idolatrando! Ni el tipo de persona con el que debas pasar tu tiempo! Entiendes a dónde podría llevar esto?! Es violento, Kagome - no lo ves?!"

"Sí - está bien - tiene problemas en controlar su temperamento y es como un súper hombre en el departamento de fuerza - pero es una buena persona!" Gritó Kagome en su defensa. "Si lo conocieras sabrías que no lastimaría a Denji sin una buena razón!"

"Pero _lastimó _a Denji sin razón!" espetó su madre. "Y te relacionas con este tipo de chico?!"

"Sólo estaba defendiéndome!"

"De qué?!"

"De él!" Kagome apuntó un dedo hacia Denji, mirándolo con todo su odio y terror brotando en olas. "Él es el que ha puesto esta familia en contra - es el que ha estado acosándome poco a poco todos los día! Es el que me está alejando!"

"El único separando esta familia eres tú, Kagome!" Gritó su madre. "Por qué nos haces esto?! Denji no te ha hecho nada!"

Kagome apretó sus puños, comenzando a temblar, miró a Denji con desesperación. "Dile! Dile lo que me hiciste! En el cine!"

La Sra. Higurashi le dirigió una mirada a su compañero, frunciendo confundida. "De qué está hablando?"

Kagome logró usar lo último de su coraje para hablar… pero su voz era temblorosa e insegura. "Estaba… estaba tocando mi rodilla…!" Su madre le dio una sorprendida mirada, boca ligeramente abierta. "Eso es por qué huí…"

Denji miró vacíamente a Kagome, la molestia clara en su rostro, pero también mezclada con confusión. Era un muy buen actor. "Oh sí… parezco recordar a tu amigo perro diciendo algo similar antes de golpearme."

Kagome le frunció. "Qué?"

"Dijo que te había molestado. Que toqué tu trasero, no tu rodilla." Frunció. "Dijo que estaba vengándote por tocar tu trasero."

"Él nunca… no le dije que tocaste mi trasero… le dije que tocaste mi rodilla!" Kagome miró confundida antes de que la realización golpeara su mente. No… estaba torciendo todo de nuevo. "Le dije que tocaste mi rodilla! Nada más! Debe haberse confundido - le dije que fue mi rodilla."

"No, le dijiste que fue tu trasero!" Espetó Denji. "Ahora vienes aquí a decirnos una historia diferente - si vas a mentirnos, Kagome-chan, al menos intenta mantenerlas en orden!"

Kagome quedó boquiabierta. "Él nunca dijo algo sobre mi trasero! Estás mintiendo!"

"No - tú eres la que miente! Qué te he hecho para merecer este tipo de abuso, Kagome-chan?" le frunció. "Nunca te he puesto una mano - cómo crees que puedes inventar esta absurda historia!"

Kagome luchó por pensar coherente. Él tenía esto mucho mejor planeado que ella… no tenía una posibilidad de delatarlo. Se giró hacia su madre con ojos suplicantes. "Mama - tienes que creerme - está mintiendo - por favor! No le creas - está engañándote! Está pretendiendo ser un hombre realmente bueno - el hombre perfecto pero no lo es - todo es un acto para esconder su verdadera naturaleza-"

"No creo esto." Dijo Denji con irritación.

"Él me odia - está tratando de separarnos a todos!" Kagome lo ignoró. "Por favor, tienes que creerme - eres la única que queda…"

Su madre movió dudosas miradas entre su hija y su prometido… a quién le iba a creer? A la hija que conocía y amaba? Que había criado y protegido por los últimos quince años? O al hombre nuevo que conocía por cuestión de meses.

Su expresión cambió y resolvió mientras miraba a Denji. Había tomado su decisión. Se giró hacia Kagome con una mirada paciente en su rostro. "Creo que… el pozo ha sido una mala influencia para ti. Mezclarte en toda esa violencia y sangre te ha hecho algo… no eres la niña que solías ser."

"_Mamá_!" Chilló Kagome, casi derrumbándose mientras corría y tomaba las mangas de su madre. "No me hagas esto! Tienes que creerme!"

Su madre desvió su rostro, como si estuviera avergonzada o apenada de ella. "Has estado bajo mucho estrés… estrés por el que una adolescente no debe pasar. No sé qué tienes contra Denji, pero no puedes desquitar tu rabia con él. Tampoco puedes dejar que Inuyasha descargue su rabia con él…"

"_Mamá…_!" respiró Kagome, sintiendo sus piernas ceder y se derrumbó ante la mujer.

"Llamaré a alguien para que venga la próxima semana a sellar el pozo apropiadamente. No regresarás allá. No más huir ni pelear con demonios. No quiero que veas más a Inuyasha, ni a ninguno de tus amigos. Sin duda son tan malos como Inuyasha… maldición… nunca pensé que ese joven fuera un problema…"

"No puedes… mamá - no puedes sellar el pozo!" Rogó Kagome, olvidando su dignidad y orgullo mientras tomaba el delantal de su madre. "Me estás pidiendo cortar un pedazo de mi vida - no puedo hacerlo!"

"Tengo que hacerlo. Es por tu propio bien." Respondió su madre calmadamente, incluso su molestia podía verse en el leve temblor de su mentón. Parecía estar lastimando a su madre tanto como a Kagome.

Kagome se alejó de ella, tambaleándose con un dolido jadeo le disparó odiosas miradas a su madre y a Denji mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta. "Te odio! Los odio a ambos! No puedo creer que me hicieran esto!"

Ella salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta, mientras sentía los asfixiantes sollozos ahogar su garganta y las lágrimas opacando su visión. Corrió hacia su armario y sacó una bolsa más grande - más grande que la usual amarilla. Inmediatamente recorrió su habitación, agarrando sus _verdaderas_ necesidades. Muchas, muchas mudas de ropa, zapatos, fotos, álbumes, libros. No desperdició tiempo en lujos triviales como su música, su equipo para arreglar su cabello y paquetes de comida.

Tendría toda la comida que necesitaba en la era feudal.

Secó sus lágrimas enojada mientras guardaba toda su ropa en su bolsa. Si su madre tenía la obscenidad de elegir entre su novio y su hija, entonces Kagome tenía su derecho a elegir entre su familia y su segunda familia. La madre de Kagome estaba perdida. Kagome se iba, y esta vez no iba a regresar.

"Kagome!" la cerradura de su puerta tembló, pero no se abrió contra el seguro. Su madre comenzó a golpear la puerta. "Kagome - abre esta puerta en este momento! Qué estás haciendo ahí!"

"Vete!" Gritó Kagome, con mucha rabia. "Te odio! No puedo creer que lo escogieras a él sobre mí! Soy tu hija - tu carne y sangre y eliges a un total extraño!"

"No estás pensando claramente Kagome!" Su madre aún intentaba abrir la puerta. "Abre esta puerta - necesitamos hablar!"

"Ya hablamos!" Kagome luchó por cerrar la bolsa sobre su abultado contenido. "Déjame en paz!"

"No - te amo - no te dejaré destruirte y a tu vida así!" Gritó su madre, había un desesperado tono en su voz que hizo pausar a Kagome. "Estás enojada de que trajera a un hombre nuevo a la casa sin consultarte y ahora dices que abusa de ti - lo siento pero eso es un poco difícil de creer! Es maestro, Kagome! Hace revisiones a maestros todo el tiempo - nunca lo dejarían enseñar si fuera el tipo de persona que dices que es! Estás equivocada - y siento que estés enojada conmigo y con él, pero no puedes hacernos esto!"

Kagome colocó una mano sobre su boca para evitar gritar de dolor y traición.

"No me alejes, Kagome!" llamó su madre. "Te amo - no separes esta familia más de lo que lo ha sido! Por favor!"

Un largo silencio se extendió antes de que su madre hablara de nuevo. "Déjame entrar… Kagome…"

Kagome dudó un momento, antes de girarse lentamente y moverse hacia la puerta para retirar el seguro y girar la cerradura para abrir la puerta. Miró a su madre con rabia y pena.

La Sra. Higurashi miró pasándola hacia la bolsa en la cama y tragó. "Ibas a huir?"

"Tú elegiste a Denji. Yo elijo a Inuyasha." Dijo Kagome en una voz calmada.

Su madre suspiró y entró para sentarse en la cama. Palpó el espacio a su lado, pero Kagome no se movió para tomarlo. "Mira… te prometo, no sellaré el pozo. Entiendo y respeto que tienes una vida construida allá y quitártela es como cortarte un brazo. Pero tratar a Denji así tiene que detenerse. Estoy segura que cuando te permitas conocerlo entonces le agradarás como a Souta. Podemos ser una familia de nuevo. Tu odio por él es injustificado…"

"No lo es…"

Su madre sacudió su cabeza. "Kagome, te sientas conmigo, por favor?" Ella esperó para que su hija se moviera lentamente y se deslizara en el borde de la cama, a unos pies. "No quiero que atravieses el pozo hasta que te arregles con Denji. Odio verte así… me hiere… por favor intenta entender que quiero que seas feliz aquí - y una vez que lo seas - puedes regresar en el tiempo tanto como quieras - aunque ten cuidado de Inuyasha, de acuerdo?"

Kagome cerró sus ojos contra una ola de remordimiento. Su madre estaba rehusándose a creerle. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, repetidamente, pero no estaba abriendo sus ojos. Intentar convencerla de que Denji era corrupto no iba a funcionar. Ir con su madre para deshacerse de Denji era inútil… "Está bien. Mentí. Y prometo que intentaré conocerlo de ahora en adelante."

"De verdad?" Su madre suspiró con visible alivio y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios. "Estoy tan feliz… entre más pronto conozcas a Denji más pronto puedes regresar a ver a Inuyasha."

"Mm." Kagome asintió con una apretada expresión.

Su madre apretó su hombro y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Kagome no se relajó después de irse…

No había manera en que llegaría a conocer a Denji. De ninguna forma iba a agradarle. De ninguna manera iba a _intentar _que le agradara. Era un bastardo y Kagome lo sabía. Pero viendo que su madre no creería que Denji era nada sino un ángel humano, tendría que encontrar otra forma para deshacerse de él…

Y otra cosa era segura. No iba a renunciar a visitar el pasado sólo por su madre y Denji. Y ciertamente no iba a prohibirle a Inuyasha que la visitara cuando quisiera…

Denji _no_ iba a gobernarla…

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Supongo que la historia está cerca a su final… espero…


	11. Compensación y Descubrimientos

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 11: Compensación y Descubrimientos

--

"Qué demonios pasó?" demandó Inuyasha mientras viajaba detrás de Kagome a lo largo del camino. Se rehusaba a reconocerlo en cualquier forma más allá de la extraña mirada al pasar. "No le hablaste a tu madre - por qué Denji no se ha ido todavía?"

Kagome luchó por mantener equilibradas sus emociones mientras miraba ambos lados y cruzaba la calle, Inuyasha tras ella, aún en su irritado rol. "Qué pasó Kagome?! Golpearé a ese hombre para que se vaya - por qué aún está en esa casa?!"

"Porque!" espetó ella.

"Porque qué?!"

"Porque sí!" Kagome apretó sus puños en su chaqueta. "Mamá no creyó lo que dije. No cree que Denji me molestaría. Y por la forma como he estado actuando con ellos últimamente, piensan que sólo lo invento para echarlo."

"Nunca se le ha ocurrido que tú podrías estar actuando extraño _porque_ está dañando tu cabeza?" Gruñó Inuyasha en un forzado tono paciente. "Tal vez también deba patear su trasero-"

"No!" Kagome se giró hacia él, llevándolos a un alto en el pavimento. "No más pateadas de traseros! La última vez que pateaste traseros me metiste en problemas. Ahora mi madre piensa que eres un violento y agresivo! Realmente ayudaste mucho Inuyasha!"

"Qué se supone que debía hacer?!" gruñó él. "Él te tocó como lo hacen los amantes - no haces ese tipo de cosas a menos que seas una pareja o un Miroku! Y Miroku es indefenso si lo piensas. Denji es venenoso!"

"Lo sé." Kagome se giró para comenzar a caminar de nuevo. Inuyasha la alcanzó rápidamente.

"Entonces qué planeas hacer después, chica tapete?"

Ella apretó sus dientes y fijó una mirada en los arbustos al lado del pavimento. "No pude convencer a mamá… y mi comportamiento _está _alejando a la familia… así que voy a parar."

"Parar?" Inuyasha se paralizó, haciéndola adelantarse. "De qué estás hablando? Parar qué? Parar de pelear? Vas a darte por vencida?"

Kagome abrió su boca para hablar antes de sentir sus manos tomar sus hombros y girarla para quedar nariz con nariz con el enojado muchacho. "_No _te darás por vencida Kagome! Si te rindes y lo dejas tener esas ventajas en ti entonces lo _mataré _y te_ arrastraré _a la era feudal conmigo sin importar cuántas veces me sientes y destruiré el bendito pozo para que _nunca_ puedas salir otra vez!"

Su expresión de derritió un poco, suavizándose hacia la apreciación de tener a alguien como Inuyasha en quien apoyarse, sin importar la situación. Su rostro era lívido y sus manos estaban apretando levemente, pero la preocupación que mostraba era increíblemente genuina… Dios, lo amaba… "Sé que lo harías. Pero eso no es lo que quiero decir. Quise decir que dejaría de intentar deshacerme de Denji a través de mi madre. Hay más de una forma de luchar."

"Otra forma?" Su agarre se aflojó y su expresión cambió a confusión, su rabia se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado. "Qué estás planeando?"

"Todavía no lo sé…" Kagome se encogió un poco perdida. "Podría decirle a la policía, podría decirle a papá, estoy segura que me creerían. De cualquier forma Denji terminará siendo alejado - gracias a dios. Pero no lo haré."

"Qué?!" Su rabia surgió de nuevo. "Estúpida!"

Ella afirmó levemente su pose y lo miró. "Si voy con alguien más y me quejo sobre mis problemas y hago alejar a Denji por molestar entonces imagina lo que hará la familia! Souta y mamá lo adoran hasta el otro mundo - hacer que la policía lo detenga destrozará sus corazones - y aún peor - me odiarán por eso. Denji está separando a la familia y no lo dejaré separarnos completamente en su momento final. Tiene que ser de otra forma."

"Siempre podríamos…" Inuyasha se encogió tímidamente. "Tú sabes… hacerlo tener un accidente…"

Kagome lo miró. "No estamos hablando sobre una cama mojada, verdad?"

"Sería una horrible pena si él… no sé… saltara de un acantilado? Corriera hacia la afilada punta de Tessaiga? O mi puño?"

Su mirada regresó mientras se giraba y se precipitaba de nuevo. "No vamos a matar a nadie, Inuyasha!"

"Entonces qué planeas hacer?" preguntó de nuevo, siguiéndola a una distancia de pies. "Denji tiene a toda tu familia de rehén. Puedes hundirlo en llamas, pero eso podría aumentar el riesgo de quemar también a tu familia. Personalmente, si fuera tú no me importaría. Lo hundiría y los observaría arder a todos."

"Bueno, no soy como tú." Dijo ella. "Créelo o no, amo a mi familia."

"A todos no?" Gruñó Inuyasha, moviéndose para caminar a su lado. "Entonces sólo vas a soportarlo? Porque si ese es el caso entonces sabes lo que le haré."

"Lo sé." Ella suspiró. "Sólo dame el tiempo para pensar. Quiero deshacerme de él sin lastimar mucho a mi familia. Si pierden la fe en él entonces dolerá menos cuando se vaya. Así que tengo que hacerlos perder la fe."

"Y cuánto tomará eso, tapete?"

"Tan rápidamente como humanamente sea posible." Dijo ella con determinación. "No lo dejaré casarse con mi madre o que sea un padre para Souta - y no será mi opresor."

"Esa es la explicación cobarde." Resopló él. "Eres muy gallina para pelear."

"No es eso!" espetó ella.

"Entonces qué es?"

"Ya te lo dije!" ella soltó un exasperado suspiro. "Denji no ha hecho algo realmente malo! Todo lo que ha hecho es darme unas miradas extrañas y decir cosas hirientes - pero eso no es más de lo que usualmente haces."

Inuyasha le dio una sorprendida mirada, incapaz de hablar por unos momentos.

Kagome no lo notó. "Bueno… eso y molestar mi rodilla - pero eso no es lo mismo como violar verdad?" ella suspiró y lo miró. "No tengo pruebas… Denji podría no ser procesado por la policía por lo que ha hecho. Darle un pinchazo a alguien no es una ofensa arrestable. Y tocar mi rodilla… podría haber pensado que era mi madre… digo - estaba oscuro así que podría haberse equivocado. Tenemos rodillas parecidas, mamá y yo."

"Estás haciendo excusas por él." Gruñó él. "Eso es patético."

"Es ser realista!" espetó ella y miró el edificio al que habían llegado. "Aquí estamos, 'Yoko'." Le dijo fríamente y se adelantó al edificio donde vivía su padre.

El Sr. Higurashi miraba entre un adolescente y el otro, perplejo por la atmósfera eléctrica que se había formado entre ellos. La última sesión se habían ido felices y contentos, seguros de que podían tratar con sus problemas…

Qué demonios había pasado?

Kagome estaba recogida en un extremo del sofá, infinitamente más interesada en un calendario que estaba a su lado en la mesa al final del sofá. Yoko estaba recogido en el otro extremo, mentón descansado tensamente en su palma mientras flexionaba esos dedos con extensiones de uñas en el suave cuero del brazo de la silla. Si no tenía cuidado, iba a dejar rasguños.

"Bien…" El Sr. Higurashi disparó otra mirada entre el par antes de sacudir su cabeza y regresar a lo que planeaba hacer en esa sesión. "Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana, Kagome."

"Apestó." Fue la seca respuesta.

El Sr. Higurashi contuvo su urgencia por corregirla en el uso del lenguaje, pero bajo las circunstancias, ser autoritario y contradictorio con ella no iba a ayudar. "Bien… y el tuyo, Yoko?"

"Maldito."

El Sr. Higurashi giró sus ojos discretamente, viendo cómo ambos evitaban mirarlo y entre ellos. Antes de que comenzaran esta sesión necesitaban ponerse cómodos, no funcionaría si estaban tensos y con la guardia arriba.

"Bien. Necesito más hielo." Él discretamente empujó el cubo de tal sustancia bajo la mesa y fuera de vista. "Regresaré en un minuto o dos."

Más como media hora. Era mejor si salía de la habitación y los dejaba para que se las arreglaran solos. Esperanzadamente para cuando regresara estarían hablándose. No había mucho más que hacer en esa habitación además de hablar…

Un largo silencio se extendió después que el Sr. Higurashi se había ido. Tanto que Inuyasha no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó. "No tengo que soportar esta basura. Me voy."

"_Siéntate_!" Espetó Kagome, sin mover una pestaña mientras se estrellaba en el suelo, en vez observó la lámpara en la mesa que saltó levemente mientras temblaba el piso. "Vas a sentarte en este sofá y no vas a dejarme sola. No después de toda tu molestia hacia acá!"

Inuyasha gruñó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasearse. Sus ojos pronto cayeron en la libreta en el asiento del Sr. Higurashi. "Heh… parece que ya te ha clasificado como inestable." Levantó la libreta y la hojeó. "Ooh… loca está aquí estampado con grandes letras rojas. Kagome es un tapete… bla, bla, bla… Kagome necesita salir más… bla, bla - oh! Interesante - confundido sobre sexualidad… oh… ese soy yo…"

"Idiota." Refunfuñó ella, lo alto suficiente para estar segura de que hubiese escuchado.

Él dejó caer la libreta con un golpe en la mesa y se giró hacia ella furioso, obviamente teniendo suficiente de sus balbuceos. "Bueno, tal vez no sería tan idiota si tomaras mi consejo y te alejaras de Denji! Estás dejándolo pisarte - déjame matarlo!"

"Esa es tu solución a todo!" gritó ella furiosa. "Algo bloquea el camino - sacas a Tessaiga! Unos mosquitos zumban alrededor de tu cabeza - sacas a Tessaiga! Un enemigo - sin importar lo débil o fuerte - mejor sacas a Tessaiga! Ese árbol bloquea nuestra vista del atardecer - sacas la enorme espada! La almohada no es lo acolchada suficiente - la golpeas varias veces con Tessaiga y ves si eso ayuda!"

"Estás burlándote de mi?!"

"No! Estoy insultándote!"

"Bueno, me gustaría verte enfrentar tres mil libras de demonios en un buen día y ganar!" se abalanzó para mirarla.

"Lo he hecho - y he ganado!" ella se levantó para que no pudiera intimidarla. Que pena que aún estuviera sobre ella. "He golpeado a Naraku y hecho más daño que tú! Parezco recordar que _yo_ fui quien explotó todo su cuerpo! Lo máximo que hiciste fue cortar su mano - e incluso eso hizo más daño que bien!"

"Sólo porque estaba apuntando por la cabeza y fallaste completamente!" gritó él. "Eres tan pobre al pelear que _soy_ quien tiene que _salvarte_ cada vez que nos metemos en problemas!"

"Eso no es verdad!" se infló ella. "Algunas veces es Kouga quien me salva!"

Esa reciente y molesta sensación se elevó. Decidió que era una rabia indescriptible - no temor. No, nunca temor. _No _tenía miedo de que Kagome lo abandonara por Kouga. "Ese lobo mugroso probablemente te dejaría caer si se saliera con la suya!"

"Él nunca me ha dejado caer - dale algo de crédito - es un Youkai puro!"

"Entonces es más fuerte que yo, es eso?!"

"Bueno, si no tuvieras a tu adorada Tessaiga entonces me gustaría ver tus posibilidades en una pelea justa con él!" Gritó Kagome, consciente de que podría haber pisado la raya. La mirada en su cara fue suficiente para confirmarlo. Lucía traicionado. Ella rápidamente intentó buscar algo para enmendar lo que había dicho. "Um… quiero decir… eso no-"

La puerta se abrió y el Sr. Higurashi regresó con una molesta expresión. "Podía escucharlos gritar por todo el corredor - qué pasa con ustedes dos?"

Los dos adolescentes quedaron en silencio al ser reprendidos por el hombre. "Lo sentimos," murmuraron ambos.

"Pensé que eran amigos?" Él levantó una ceja.

"_Mejores _amigos." Corrigió Kagome, dándole una mirada a Inuyasha quien aún parecía irritado.

"Entonces dense un beso y reconcíliense ya." Dijo él y ambos se paralizaron. "Y bien?"

"Beso…?" Repitió Kagome.

"Reconciliarnos?!" Resopló Inuyasha. "No con esa vaca."

"Es mi hija a la que llamas vaca." El Sr. Higurashi le dio una leve mirada que lo tuvo reconsiderando su uso de palabras.

"Está bien, papá. La tribu nativa de Inuyasha considera a las vacas como criaturas santas. Especialmente las molestas." Ella le disparó una molesta mirada. "He aprendido a considerarlos como cumplidos."

"Aún. Será mejor que se reconcilien en los próximos treinta segundos o voy a añadir un bono a sus padres. Uno, dos, tres-"

"Mamá me matará - es lo costoso suficiente como está!" Gritó Kagome.

"Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…" él continuó contando con un leve movimiento de hombro.

Kagome agarró el mechón de cabello de Inuyasha y lo haló para presionar un rápido y formal beso en su mejilla. "Te perdono." Dijo rápidamente y lo soltó.

Le tomó un momento superar su shock inicial. "Perdonarme?!" espetó él. "Qué demonios hice mal?!"

"Quieres que haga una lista?!"

"QUINCE," su padre intervino fuertemente. "Dieciséis, diecisiete."

"Está bien, está bien - siento decir esas cosas!" estalló ella. "No las dije en serio!"

"No lo dices en serio!" acusó él. "Sólo dices eso porque vas a ser multada si no lo haces."

"No - de verdad - te molesté…" ella se desvaneció. "Y lo siento…"

Él la observó intensamente por un momento por señales de engaño, pero no encontró ninguna. Se encogió y desvió la mirada indiferente. "Como sea."

"Y… treinta." El Sr. Higurashi terminó de contar y sonrió. "Ahora siéntense, ambos."

Ellos obedecieron y pronto regresaron a sus posiciones de terapia. "Bien - hoy creo que debemos hablar sobre los sueños!"

--

"Y entonces el pájaro azul vino y aterrizó en mi rodilla y me dijo que las nubes se habían tornado en ovejas y que los castores habían salvado sus maderas de las termitas. Así que me recosté en el pasto y caí dormida - luego desperté en la cama!"

"Muy bonito, Kagome." Su padre sonrió y anotó algo. "Perfectamente cuerdo, justo como pensé."

Ella le sacó su lengua a Inuyasha quien giró sus ojos.

"Ahora… Yoko…" El Sr. Higurashi se giró hacia Inuyasha con una expresión levemente intimidante… obviamente estaba esperando lo peor. "Dime el último sueño que recuerdas."

Inuyasha particularmente no quería compartir el último sueño que recordaba… no en frente de Kagome - y su padre nada menos - así que escogió uno más atrás y menos… ofensivo. "Bueno, estaba teniendo un gran día, un kitsune había caído en un acantilado y estaba muerto. La chica del futuro había profesado su…" él miró de reojo a Kagome y retomó. "Había profesado que su… tarea estaba hecha. Pero entonces todo se tornó mal. Este enorme mono venía hacia nosotros y robó la joya que cuidábamos - y luego un gordo y apestoso lobo llegaba y robaba a la chica del futuro a quien había declarado su am - que su tarea estaba hecha. Luego mi hermano llegó, usando un vestido y robó mi espada. Y luego el monje con un agujero en su mano decidió que sería divertido hacerme sentir-"

"Bien," el Sr. Higurashi interrumpió rápidamente. "Considerando ese sueño abstracto… creo que lo que tienes es miedo a perder el control…"

"Papá, que genio." Kagome giró sus ojos. Su observación ya era muy obvia.

Inuyasha lució ofendido. "Qué cantidad de basur-"

Una vez más el Sr. Higurashi consideró necesario interrumpir. "Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Concluiremos la próxima vez que tengamos." Se levantó y comenzó a empujarlos hacia la puerta. Pero cuando llegaron ahí los encontró mirándolo expectantes. "Qué?"

"Qué le pasó a las anécdotas divertidas?" preguntó Kagome. "No tienes un paciente que se cree una mangosta cantante o algo?"

"Tengo confidencialidad, sabes." Le dijo planamente.

"Parece que apenas lo recordaste." Ella giró sus ojos con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta tras Inuyasha quien ya estaba a medio corredor. "Te veo después, papá - oh, lo siento!" rápidamente se disculpó con el chico con el que se había tropezado para correr tras Inuyasha esperándola con un leve frunce.

El chico con el que se había tropezado se detuvo afuera del apartamento del Sr. Higurashi. "Es el Sr. Higurashi?"

"Sí, puedo ayudarte?" El mayor de los Higurashi movió su mirada discretamente sobre el joven. Al menos diecinueve años con cabello blanco y tantas perforaciones faciales que era difícil ver mucho de su piel.

"Soy Yoko. Siento no haberme aparecido… estaba avergonzado." El joven se movió para mostrar su nerviosismo.

El Sr. Higurashi lo miró un momento antes de mirar por el corredor hacia donde Kagome estaba alejándose con el primer Yoko. Por unos momentos estuvo completamente sorprendido. Luego todo cayó en su lugar. Las orejas de perro, los dientes caninos, las garras que estaban levemente afiladas para ser extensiones. Los ojos que eran tan intensos como la mirada de un lobo…

"Inu… Inuyasha…"

--

Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha afuera de la casa del pozo después de pasar otros cinco minutos discutiendo y enlistando las razones de por qué todavía no podía regresar a la era feudal. Tenía trabajo que hacer… tenía que mostrarle a su madre que Denji era un bastardo…

Le dieron una momentánea mirada al sol poniente en el horizonte, mayormente escondido por los árboles. El cielo alrededor estaba en un rosa suave, justo mientras entraba por la puerta, lo que significaba que mañana iba a ser soleado y placentero. Se preguntó si sería un plácido día mañana en la era feudal. Tal vez no… parecía que los días correspondientes siempre eran exactamente lo opuesto. Cuando llovía y estaba generalmente gris en el futuro, siempre era soleado y cálido en el pasado. Y viceversa.

Pero en cuanto pasó la puerta ésta la golpeó, literalmente. El golpe fue en el lado de su rostro, atrapándola fuera de guardia y enviándola a tambalearse en el roto zapatero a su lado. Por un momento estaba muy conmocionada y confundida para registrar lo que había pasado, hasta que el dolor despertó en su cara y levantó la mirada tentativamente para ver a Denji bajando la lámpara de pie con la que la había golpeado. Su expresión era neutral mientras la colocaba en su lugar y ajustaba la caperuza para que estuviera pulcra de nuevo, antes de mirarla con desprecio. "Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra. Ahora ambos hemos sido golpeados."

"Tú… m-me golpeaste…" una tímida mano subió a su mejilla para encontrar que su complexión usualmente perfecta estaba hinchándose con un azuloso moretón… brillante y suave al tacto y más que sólo el ardor.

"Sólo es una prueba de lo que tu Inu hanyou me hizo." Él señaló la gasa en su ceja.

Kagome aún estaba recuperándose del shock que apenas emitió un grito cuando él se agachó para arrastrarla por el frente de su blusa. "Y si te atreves a decirle a alguien sobre esto entonces la próxima vez te golpearé tan fuerte que tus ancestros verán estrellas. No sabrás qué te golpeó." Amenazó él, dándole una sacudida para sacarle un sollozo. "Recuerda, te lo advertí. _No _le dirás a nadie. Ni a tu madre, ni a tu hermano, ni a tu perro faldero. Entendido?"

Él sonó tan calmado y casual que podría haber sonado como si estuviera pidiéndole hacer las labores de la cocina. Cómo lo hacía…?

Kagome encontró sus ojos bajando a su pecho, incapaz de mantener la mirada con esa insensible mirada suya. Intentó ser desafiante, intentó mostrarle que no le tenía miedo con el ardiente fuego en sus ojos. Pero cómo podría el fuego arder en sus ojos cuando realmente tenía miedo de él. Incluso estaba aterrorizada. No tenía posibilidad en el infierno…

"Me alegra que resolviéramos esto." Él la soltó y se levantó. "Ahora vete a la cama. En la mañana cuando tu madre vea tu cara, dile que fue Inuyasha. O al menos dile que estabas con él en la era Sengoku peleando con demonios. Puedes ver que no creerá lo contrario."

Kagome permaneció musa y agachada en el roto zapatero … quería levantar su mentón y bañarlo con una respuesta asombrosamente ingeniosa. Decirle que fuera a meter su cabeza donde el sol no iluminaba y a encontrar otra chica a quien intimidar y buena suerte para él. Tantos insultos y discursos justificados se reunieron en la punta de su lengua… o más como en su garganta. Quería liberar la full fuerza de sus poderes en él, cualesquiera que pudieran ser. Mostrarle que _no _sería presionada por un simple mortal como él. No cuando se enfrentaba con abominaciones como Naraku…

Lo odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón y por el más breve de los momentos deseó que Inuyasha llegara por esa puerta y clavara a Tessaiga en el pecho de Denji, justo como lo habían discutido. No le importaba. Pero ese momento pasó mientras se daba cuenta lo indefensa y sola que estaba realmente en ese momento. Su madre no estaba en casa, el carro no estaba y Souta aún estaba en casa de su amigo. Por alguna razón su abuelo tampoco había regresado… estaba sola aquí con Denji.

Luego se encontró _agradeciendo_ patéticamente de que no estuviera intentando nada más degradante que sólo golpearla.

De nuevo levantó su mirada hacia su rostro y tragó. _Te odio_, dijo ella mentalmente y encontró las últimas palabras que su boca era capaz de decir. "No te saldrás con la tuya…" pero era una voz tranquila y sonó como el chillido de un asustado ratón que sabía que sus días estaban contados con el gato… pronto se aburriría de jugar con su comida.

"Vete a la cama." Dijo él de nuevo, en ese tono neutral. "Y piensa en tus opciones. Tendría cuidado de lo que decides si fuera tú, Kagome-chan."

Su voluntad estaba derrumbándose bajo su increíble presencia… y se odiaba por eso… se odiaba más de lo que odiaba a Denji. Cómo podía ser tan débil?!

"Vete. No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo." Dijo él, con esa pizca de amenaza mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia la lámpara.

Tambaleándose, Kagome se puso de pie y corrió por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta, la aseguró y miró por su habitación como si buscara ayuda. Sabía que no la molestaría otra vez. Estaba muy controlado para eso. Pero aún sentía como si estuviera caminando en el borde de un desfiladero, lista para botarse por el borde en cualquier momento.

Dios, ayúdala… qué hacía?

No podía ir con su madre… eso estaba fuera de pregunta. La estúpida mujer estaba ciega. Kagome lentamente estaba permitiendo que esa sensación de simpatía hacia su madre se desvaneciera… para ser reemplazada por pena. Estúpida mujer…

_Estúpida Kagome_. Se corrigió mientras se deslizaba en la cama, sintiendo las lágrimas llenar sus ojos, y su rostro se retorció de dolor mientras apretaba sus ojos. Era un tapete… puro y simple. Cuando había sido más joven, había pensado que si hubiese sido atrapada en esta situación estaría segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Pero ahora, estando en esta situación, estaba perdida.

Con quién podría ir? Quién le creería? Denji era el perfecto caballero… la única persona que le creía era Inuyasha - y así, sus esfuerzos por 'ayudarla' la habían llevado a esto. Sus otros amigos le creían, y siendo más racionales de mente que Inuyasha, tal vez podrían ayudar… pero no podían hacer mucho en su lado del pozo.

"Débil, estúpida perra…" murmuró en la cama. "Inuyasha tenía razón… no puedo cuidarme… soy tan estúpida… tan, estúpida… sólo es un hombre…"

Realmente no sabía qué hacer. Decirle a la policía…? La idea la asustaba más de lo que la aseguraba. Pero lo que era más aterrador era la pequeña cobarde en la que se estaba volviendo.

Dios, se odiaba tanto en ese momento…

--

La casa estaba dormida. Evidentemente no había nadie despierto a esta hora. Inuyasha saltó en silencio al árbol afuera de la ventana de Kagome, y, respetando su privacidad, decidió golpear en la ventana antes de entrar como lo hacía usualmente.

No hubo respuesta. Tal vez habría esperado más, sido más paciente, pero no había tiempo que perder esta noche. Tan silenciosamente como podía para no despertar a ninguno de los residentes, colocó tres garras bajo la ventana y la subió para hacer suficiente espacio para deslizarse dentro. La habitación estaba oscura, y claramente podía ver la forma de Kagome en la cama. Bueno, eso estaba bien, pero tenían una misión. La bella durmiente podía esperar.

"Kagome?" él se detuvo en la cama y sacudió su hombro gentilmente. Para su sorpresa, no murmuró en su sueño, o se movió reluctante en su cama… en vez, lo alejó bruscamente, con la completa reacción y reflejos de alguien que estaba totalmente alerta y despierto.

"Kagome, deja de hacer tonterías, tenemos trabajo que hacer." Él la sacudió más fuerte hasta que ella retiró su mano.

"Vete," espetó ella, probando que estaba totalmente despierta.

"No lo haré." Espetó él y agarró su hombro más fuertemente para intentar girarla para encararlo. Ella valientemente luchó por mantener su espalda hacia él hasta que fue obligado a arrodillarse en el lado de la cama, tomó ambos hombros en sus manos y la obligó de espalda. Ella forcejeó y liberó un sonido de protesta y rabia, y continuó para mantener un lado de su rostro lejos de su vista.

"Mira, sé cómo te gusta dormir en una cama caliente, pero tenemos un serio problema. Hay un oni que atacó la villa de Kaede - ahora se fue pero estamos seguros de que tenía un fragmento de Shikon - Kaede sintió uno. Está en algún lugar en territorio Musashi, pero no sabemos exactamente _dónde_. Te necesitamos para guiarnos a su casa - y para extraer el fragmento - esto no puede esperar, secuestró a tres jóvenes - Miroku y Sango quieren salvarlas."

Él vio la mirada de indecisión en el lado de su rostro que podía ver. Obviamente estaba entre quedarse y salvar a las inocentes. "Inuyasha."

Él apretó su hombro para reforzar su lado del argumento… hizo una mueca de dolor. No había apretado así de duro, verdad? Con un frunce tiró del hombro de su camiseta, perturbado ante la forma en la que no se molestó en protestar, y más perturbado ante el golpe que se extendía a lo largo de la suave curva de su hombro, en línea con el lado de su rostro que estaba escondiendo. De una vez su otra mano atrapó su mentón y giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Sus dedos se tensaron cuando hizo otra mueca de dolor y vio la razón.

Se veía peor en la oscuridad… una mancha negra que brotaba desde su ojo, por su mejilla y viajaba por su quijada, sólo para regresar a su hombro. Miró por un momento, conteniendo la urgencia de sujetarla y demandar una explicación. Sólo la había dejado unas horas y así era cómo se veía ahora?

Pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse bajo sus manos, ella estaba esperando su reacción, preparándose para su estallido. Era difícil, pero logró controlar las urgencias asesinas. "_Qué… pasó…?_" gruñó él lentamente.

"Yo…" ella tragó nerviosa, parpadeándole. "Me caí."

"No me des esa mierda!" siseó él, teniendo que liberarla para hundir sus garras en la cama para no lastimarla. "No te caíste!"

"Caí en el zapatero…" dijo de nuevo. "Después… después que Denji me golpeó…"

"Con qué? Una mesa?" resopló él, alejándose inmediatamente para precipitarse hacia su puerta. Su plan era obvio y Kagome no dudó en hacer lo ético.

"Alto - abajo!"

El peso en su cuello lo llevó al suelo con un estrellón, golpeándolo y dejándolo paralizado contra el hechizo. No sería detenido esta vez! Kagome no lo convencería de que la patética vida de Denji fuera digna de ser salvada - le había advertido al bastardo - ahora planeaba mantener su palabra! Escuchó a Kagome salir de la cama para correr hacia él, pero ya estaba de pie y tambaleándose hacia la puerta, su mano cerrada en el pomo.

"Siéntate!" gritó Kagome de nuevo. Su mano se deslizó del pomo y se estrelló contra la alfombra una vez más, boca abajo. Kagome se agachó a su lado, sus manos suspendidas sobre su espalda, insegura de presionarlo o consolarlo. "No puedes matar a Denji! Es asesinato!"

"Por qué lo defiendes?!" Inuyasha logró levantar su mitad superior del piso con determinación y fuerza, a pesar de que el hechizo trabajaba por completo. "Te golpeó!"

"Baja tu voz!" siseó ella, pero sonó más asustada que enojada. "Si Denji o mamá despierta, estoy muerta!"

Él dejó de sostener su peso en sus brazos mientras el hechizo se desvanecía… pero no se movió. Sólo la miraba con lenta realización. "Estas asustada…" era increíble. La fiera y pequeña Kagome reducida al tímido ratón a su lado.

"Sí!" jadeó ella. "Y tú lo estarías dos veces si un hombre enorme te derrumbara al suelo con una lámpara! Y si fueras débil como yo…"

"No eres débil - deja de pensar así!" él se movió para encararla, su plan de matar a Denji en su cama fue olvidado temporalmente. "Eres más fuerte que esto!"

"Entonces por qué estoy tan asustada?" susurró ella y se sentó, bajando su cabeza para esconder las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Si fuera fuerte e inteligente no… no…"

Ella se desvaneció e Inuyasha continuó mirándola, por primera vez, no molesto completamente por sus lágrimas. "Estabas planeando dejar pasar esto, verdad?" declaró él tranquilamente, la rabia se fue de su tono. "Ibas a dejarlo salirse con la suya."

"No!" ella levantó su cabeza para mirarlo. "Nunca lo dejaría salirse con la suya! Nunca!"

"Entonces qué estabas planeando hacer?" gruñó él, ladeando su cabeza en interrogación. "Sentarte aquí en la oscuridad y esperar a que todos los problemas se vayan? Y pensé que antes eras patética."

"No sé qué hacer… yo no…" ella se alejó levemente. "Es como si mi cerebro no trabajara… o estoy paralizada… y tienes razón - soy débil y patética. Me disgusto, sabes. Odio esto… odio ser tan débil que no pueda _hacer_ algo para ayudarme!"

"No te odies, eso es más estúpido."

"Más estúpido no es una palabra." Corrigió ella automáticamente.

"Realmente no me importa, Kagome." Espetó él. "Cuánto quieres apostar a que Denji está tratando de hacerte dudar de ti misma, más que asustarte. Tal vez ambas. Pero si comienzas a culparte estás cayendo en sus manos. Y si lo haces entonces realmente pensaré que eres estúpida y que tu auto-compasión será bien merecida."

Kagome se movió y miró el suelo mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a brillar.

"Pero eso no va a pasar. Verdad?" dijo él con una amabilidad que contradecía su tono previo. Levantó su mentón con un dedo, aunque se rehusó a encontrar sus ojos. "No te odiarás… no por Denji. Serás Kagome, despreocupada y feliz… por mi?"

Ella lentamente subió sus ojos para encontrar su mirada y al fin vio su punto. La auto-compasión no iba a llevarla a ningún lado. "Lo atraparé… pronto… si no por mi entonces por ti." Aceptó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bien." Él soltó su mentón y se sentó. "Ahora - parezco recordar venir aquí por una razón diferente a la de meter un poco de sentido en tu pequeño cerebro y-"

Él inmediatamente interrumpió su conversación cuando Kagome se abalanzó para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo. Él se congeló, perdido en qué hacer, mientras se aferraba a él, tomando temblorosos respiros contra su hombro. "Gracias, Inuyasha." Murmuró ella mientras se presionaba más contra él.

Por un tiempo Inuyasha se sentó ahí con sus manos suspendidas sobre su espalda. _Vaya forma de ponerme en el foco, Kagome_… pensó él, molesto. Medio no quería motivar este tipo de comportamiento, pero eso no lo detuvo de notar el húmedo parche de sus lágrimas formándose en su haori. La reacción fue retardada, y más inconsciente que algo más… sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su delgada forma y la mantuvo cerca, gentilmente.

"No hay caso en llorar." Le dijo él levemente, girando sus ojos internamente ante lo cursi de su propia voz. Tosió y aclaró su garganta mientras la separaba más firmemente. "Como dije, vine a llevarte a casa - realmente te necesitamos esta vez. Y no me des esa basura sobre Denji matándote si vienes conmigo. Porque no lo dejaré lastimarte otra vez-"

"Te amo tanto!" ella se lanzó en sus brazos de nuevo y lo abrazó fuerte. Sólo cuando lo sintió tensarse se dio cuenta que lo había dejado escapar. Su rostro se acaloró mientras su estómago se apretaba con frío temor. Se obligó a continuar con la voz más natural que pudo lograr. "Eres tan buen amigo."

Había sonado tan convincente, casi se había engañado por un momento. Lo amaba… pero como un amigo, o eso parecía. Le rezó a dios que pensara así. No estaba preparada para tratar con la incomodidad de las confesiones en este momento. No cuando Kikyo aún vagaba por los bosques del Sengoku Jidai con la oportunidad de alejarlo de ella.

Ella lo sintió palpar su hombro. "Por supuesto que sí." Dijo él, en una buena impresión de su usual arrogancia… pero sonó contenido. Kagome hizo una mueca. Qué había hecho…? Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Ella se separó con una sonrisa, intentando actuar tan normal como fuera posible. "Iré contigo, es lo correcto. Denji no puede detenerme de ayudar a tres chicas inocentes."

"Al demonio que no puede." Él se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "Recordarás ser fuerte, verdad?"

"_Soy_ fuerte." Dijo ella determinada. Produjo una sonrisa en ambos rostros.

"Bueno, entonces vístete y vamos." Él se deslizó por la ventana para darle la privacidad que necesitaba. Esperó a los pies del árbol, formando en silencio un plan en su cabeza. Fue interrumpido antes de que estuviera totalmente formado cuando Kagome salió por la puerta, bolsa amarilla en su espalda y un vicioso golpe en su rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo ante la vista. "Vamos." Él la invitó a seguirlo hacia la casa del pozo y esperó por ella en la puerta para que la atravesara frente a él.

Le dio una mirada a la casa. Denji era afortunado de que tuvieran cosas más urgentes en mente en ese momento… pero cuando esta pequeña distracción terminara - no habría castigo suficiente por golpear a una joven. No se saldría con la suya al golpear así a Kagome.

Eso había sido la última gota.

--

**Nota de la autora**: Bien. Es todo por ahora. Regresaré pronto con el capítulo 12 (No tenía idea de que la historia sería así de larga).


	12. Vamos a Aclarar las Cosas

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 12: Vamos a Aclarar las Cosas

--

Kagome se tambaleaba tras Inuyasha mientras atravesaban el oscuro bosque, dirigiéndose hacia la villa de Kaede. Pasaron por el claro ante el árbol Goshinboku, pero después de eso, Kagome tuvo que depender de la súper visión de Inuyasha. Aunque siempre se había preguntado eso… era mitad humano y mitad perro… ninguna de las especies tenía visión espectacular. A menos que el lado demonio del perro dominara eso.

Llegaron a la villa, para encontrar al resto del grupo ya saliendo de la cabaña de Kaede. Miroku se vio aliviado de verlos a ambos. "Bien, la trajiste."

"Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos. Se demoraron mucho." Sango se detuvo en el pórtico, levantando el hiraikotsu sobre su hombro. Le envió una leve sonrisa a Kagome… la cual se desvaneció instantáneamente al ver el golpe por su rostro en la intermitente luz de la antorcha a su lado. "Kagome-chan - qué le pasó a tu rostro?!"

Kagome sonrió, un poco avergonzada, mientras conscientemente agachaba su cabeza para permitirle a su cabello cubrir el golpe. "Es estúpido…"

"Es Denji, eso es." Gruñó Inuyasha, levantando su mentón y recogiendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. "De qué te avergüenzas, Kagome? No eres tú la que golpea niños."

"Te golpeó?" Sango quedó boquiabierta, antes de enojarse rápidamente. "Por primera vez me encuentro de acuerdo contigo, Inuyasha. _No_ dejes que Kagome regrese a casa."

"No planeo hacerlo." Él resopló como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

"Tengo otras personas a las que quiero allá." Kagome giró sus ojos. "Eventualmente tengo que regresar."

"Pero no pronto." Inuyasha la miró. Ella se rindió, no porque no tuviera la voluntad para discutir, sino porque estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. No quería regresar a casa pronto.

Sango sacudió su cabeza enojada. "Todos los hombres son escoria."

Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas antes de que el monje tosiera y frunciera. "Sabes, dos de esas criaturas están justo aquí."

"Qué, crees que son excepciones a la regla?" Espetó Sango.

"Tal vez debamos seguir el rastro de ese demonio." Interrumpió Kagome antes de que se tornara peor. Todos asintieron en reluctante acuerdo, disparándole preocupadas miradas de vez en cuando, como si no creyeran que pudiera hacer el viaje con un golpe así. Se veía peor de lo que era realmente. Seguro dolía, pero aún podía caminar, disparar flechas y ver fragmentos de Shikon.

El rastro fue fácil de seguir. El demonio había sido muy grande, dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso como un tren que se hubiese descarrilado y atravesado el bosque, derribando árboles en un camino más o menos recto. Una hora de caminata pasó hasta que llegaron al lado de una montaña con una cueva a media pendiente.

Entonces golpearon un ligero problema.

Inuyasha y Kagome se dirigieron hacia la caverna donde indudablemente el demonio había desaparecido, cuando notaron que Sango y Miroku se estaban retrasando un poco. "Qué pasa?" Los reprimió Inuyasha.

"Un poco… enferma…" Sango se inclinó, sus manos contra la superficie rocosa, luciendo muy verde. Miroku logró mantenerse de pie, pero se veía tan enfermo como Sango.

"El mal… es un poco fuerte." Dijo Miroku.

Kagome comenzó a preocuparse. "La única vez que encontramos maldad así… fue con Naraku…"

"No es Naraku." Dijo Inuyasha cortamente. "No lo huelo cerca. Sólo a un enorme, gordo y oloroso demonio."

"Un demonio muy oloroso." Corrigió Kagome.

"Un demonio fuertemente oloroso." Dijo Shippo a los pies de Sango.

"Yo… no creo que pueda continuar." Sango estaba doblándose más, sus ojos cerrados contra las nauseas. "Es muy intenso…"

Inuyasha miró a Miroku quien sacudió su cabeza, indicándole que estaba en la misma condición, incapaz de continuar. Él suspiró y regresó hacia Kagome quien se veía preocupada. "Supongo que sólo somos tú y yo."

"La maldad ahí es increíble…" susurró Kagome, mirando la entrada de la caverna. "Esas pobres chicas…"

"Bueno, entre más rápido entremos, más pronto las sacaremos." Inuyasha comenzó a subir la pendiente, dejando a Kagome para que corriera tras él o se quedara atrás. Eligió correr tras él, cuidadosa de las rocas sueltas a lo largo de la pendiente.

"Cuida a Sango, Shippo!" Gritó ella sobre su hombro con una significativa mirada hacia Miroku quien la miró planamente.

Inuyasha ya estaba entrando en la caverna para cuando lo alcanzó. La entrada era hacia un túnel que conducía más profundo en la montaña, oscureciéndose más. Aunque el túnel era recto y no muy estable, lucía resbaloso y oscuro. Kagome automáticamente cerró una mano en el haori de Inuyasha, sólo para asegurarse de seguir en el camino. "Puedes ver en la oscuridad, verdad?" preguntó ella con voz apresurada mientras continuaban más profundo.

"No, esperaba que pudieras." Respondió él, deteniéndose mientras la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse completamente. Kagome miró sobre su hombro, al camino por donde habían llegado, y encontró que no podía distinguir más la silueta de la entrada.

"Podría haberme quedado en la cama. Agradable y cómoda y caliente. Pero no, dónde estoy? En un apestoso y oscuro agujero en una montaña, a punto de resbalar y cubrirme de tierra." Se quejó ella tranquilamente.

"Bueno, era esto o ser golpeada de nuevo por Denji mañana en la mañana por roncar muy fuerte." Dijo él en voz sarcástica. "Tomaste la decisión correcta."

"Mis decisiones apestan." Gruñó ella. "O son asquerosas o victimizadas. O me quedo en el futuro con mi familia y pierdo a mis amigos aquí - o elijo a mis amigos aquí y pierdo a mi familia."

"Aquí hay otra - cuál escoges? Al perro apestoso o al lobo rabioso."

Ella golpeó su hombro suavemente. "Cállate - eso no es divertido."

"Lo que es divertido es que lo tomes seriamente." Ahora sonó molesto, y ella no pudo ver su rostro para ver su expresión. "Crees que tienes que elegir entre nosotros?!"

"No tengo que elegir - porque no hay elección que hacer!" Siseó ella. "Kouga no es mío para decidir - así como tú no eres mío para elegir - así como yo no soy tuya para elegir entre Kikyo. No puedes elegir entre personas, idiota! Eso es malo."

Él no dijo nada después de eso. O era incapaz de discutir con eso o tenía mucha pelea por dentro, pero estaba conteniéndola por orgullo. Siendo incapaz de verlo en la pobre luz, no supo lo que estaba pensando. Ser incapaz de leerlo se estaba tornando un problema.

"Creo que veo una luz adelante." Finalmente rompió el silencio y se movió más rápido, dejándola atrás.

"Inuyasha!" siseó ella, soltando a su guía en la oscuridad, pero pronto ubicó la suave luz adelante rodeando la próxima curva y se dirigió hacia ella con cuidado. Giró por la esquina, deteniéndose detrás de Inuyasha para mirar. El origen de la luz no podría haber sido natural… estaban muy abajo para eso.

Permanecían al borde de una cavidad. Vacía, salvo por la estructura en el centro de la caverna… con las tres chicas arregladas en un círculo alrededor. Muertas.

"Llegamos muy tarde…" susurró Kagome tranquilamente.

Inuyasha no dijo nada a eso, pero entró en la caverna, mirando el altar ante ellos que brillaba con la luz etérea. Kagome notó sus movimientos y frunció. "Inuyasha?"

"Puedes sentirlo?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

Kagome se estremeció y asintió. "Maldad. Es fuerte - es sobrenatural." Ella deslizó su arco de su hombro, sintiendo esa punzante sensación que usualmente sentía antes de una batalla.

"No…" Inuyasha continuó hacia el altar, aún en su pequeño trance. "Es poder. Es increíble - no puedes sentirlo?"

"Puedo - es poder maligno." Dijo ella rápidamente, frunciendo ante el altar. "Todo está emanando de esa cosa. Tenemos que destruirlo."

"No - espera." Él se detuvo en una de las jóvenes muertas y a un lado del altar. Una daga negra había sido cuidadosamente arreglada para que estuviera clavada al menos una pulgada en la superficie de madera de la estructura.

"Es una especie de ritual." Kagome miró a las jóvenes y rodeó el borde de la cavidad, manteniendo su distancia. "El demonio probablemente está tratando de reunir poder… sacrificando chicas inocentes… es repugnante…"

"Caímos en una mina de oro." Dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente, observando la daga. "El poder en esta cosa… es… es desbordante…"

Kagome lo miró, la aprehensión caía sobre ella. Vociferó su preocupación en su tono. "Inuyasha…" dijo, con leve advertencia.

Él la ignoró y comenzó a alcanzar lentamente por la daga, su intención clara. Romper el sello en el altar y liberar el poder... en él mismo.

Sus dedos llegaron a una pulgada de la empuñadura cuando toda la estructura explotó ante él, lanzándolo con la fuerza de la explosión. Golpeó la pared de la cueva y cayó, rodando de rodillas. Le tomó unos momentos enfocarse en el profanado altar antes de darle una furiosa mirada a Kagome quien permanecía en la pose de haber disparado la flecha. "Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste?!"

"Qué pasa contigo?!" gritó ella. "Ibas a liberarlo! Qué estabas pensando?!"

"Destruiste todo ese poder!" gritó él. "Lo desperdiciaste!"

"Era maligno!"

"Era fuerte!"

"Lo querías para ti?!" gritó Kagome, en mortificado shock y temor. "Pensé que habías dejado esa ridícula idea hace años! Pensé que dejaste de buscar poder como ese!"

"Sí!"

"Entonces por qué estabas-"

"No lo sé!" gritó él. Ellos fijaron miradas mientras parecía recordar y calmarse. "Digo… pensé que lo había dejado…"

"Qué fue eso?" demandó ella furiosa, gesturizando hacia el destruido altar.

"Era tan tentador…" él siguió su mirada hacia la estructura, aún mirándolo con una especie de anhelo perdido. "Era tan fácil alcanzarlo y tomarlo."

Kagome lo observó con preocupación. "Me asustas, Inuyasha. Pensé que decidiste que no necesitabas ser muy poderoso para ser fuerte. Te perderías en él…"

"Bueno, eso era cuando pensaba que tendría que protegerte para siempre." Dijo él amargamente. "No puedo protegerte si me pierdo en mi propio poder…"

"Cuando pensabas… quieres decir… no planeas continuar protegiéndome?" su voz tembló levemente mientras hablaba.

Él la miró, viendo su dolor. Sacudió su cabeza, como desconcertado. "Pero no vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre… así que cuál es el punto en quedarme así por ti?"

Kagome lo miró con una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Eso es? Estás obligándote a permanecer de esta forma por mi seguridad?!" su voz se elevó con rabia mientras hablaba. "Te _dije_ que no me importa! Sé lo que quieras - no te detendré! Sólo por favor _quédate como eres_!"

"Eso no es lo que quise-" comenzó él furioso pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte crujido, seguido por un temblor mientras la cavidad comenzaba a sacudirse. Kagome miró alrededor lentamente, brazos extendidos para balancearse y no caer.

Inuyasha escuchó el distante sonido… el demonio estaba regresando… y con el poderoso mal destruido… no iba a ser un feliz y peludo conejo que sería fácil derrotar. "Mierda!" inmediatamente se movió para agarrar a Kagome y lanzarla sobre su hombro, ignorando sus gritos de protesta. "Está regresando - tenemos que irnos!"

La cavidad parecía inestable, habría sido una mala idea tener una batalla ahí, o en los túneles alrededor. Kagome continuó golpeando su espalda, inconsciente de que el demonio estaba regresando hasta que escuchó el distante rugido… un terrible sonido de pura furia y rabia.

"Qué fue eso?" chilló ella.

"Demonio."

"Muévete! Más rápido!" Ahora golpeaba su espalda para apurarlo. "No voy a ser asesinada por demonios apestosos - todavía tengo que vengarme!"

"Déjame la venganza a mi!"

"Por qué? No tienes fe en mi - entonces por qué debo confiar en ti!" siseó ella furiosa.

"Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?!" gritó él mientras corría por el túnel, dirigiéndose hacia donde el aire fresco soplaba libremente. Trozos del techo estaban quebrándose y cayendo como lluvia a su alrededor - era pura habilidad que lograra esquivarlos todos. A juzgar por los gritos y retumbantes pisadas haciendo eco por el túnel, el oni no estaba muy lejos. Tenía su aroma y estaba tras su rastro. Y se movía rápido.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome se había tensado de miedo - su voz mostraba su angustia. "Veo algo allá!"

"Cállate - no puedo pelear aquí - los túneles son muy estrechos!" gritó él.

Ella jadeó cuando él apretó su cuerpo mientras esquivaba más lluvia de escombros. La sintió clavar sus manos en su haori y apretarlo fuerte. "Kouga…"

Esa misma fría sensación apretó su estómago de nuevo. Apretó su quijada y su agarre alrededor de sus piernas. Quería que Kouga la salvara… bueno, era su elección. Hasta entonces tenía que salvarla lo mejor que pudiera.

Aceleró fenomenalmente, y escuchó el grito de protesta de Kagome mientras las paredes se borraban al pasar. Pero estaba aclarando - y pronto todo lo que pudo ver era la entrada de la cueva adelante. "Estamos cerca!" gritó él.

"No puedo ver más al oni!" respondió ella. "Eso es bueno, verdad?"

"Tal vez."

Salieron por la entrada de la cueva y bajaron la pendiente de la montaña para alcanzar el suelo de nuevo. Pero Sango y Miroku no estaban. Kirara y Shippo se fueron con ellos a donde sea que estuvieran.

"Probablemente pusieron algo de distancia del mal." Dijo Inuyasha, mirando alrededor.

De repente un leve golpe lo tocó en la oreja y se giró con un gruñido hacia Kagome quien lo miraba con más rabia. "TÚ tienes muchas explicaciones que dar! Qué demonios quisiste decir con esa idea de no estar contigo para siempre?!"

"Bueno, no lo estarás!" espetó él. "Esta alianza sólo es temporal, recuerdas! Cuando hayas regresado a vivir con tu familia - sin Denji - estaré solo otra vez! Entonces qué tengo que perder? También podría ir y sacar un diploma!"

Él recibió otro golpe en la oreja. "Deja eso!!"

"Eso es estúpido!" gritó ella. "Cómo puedes ser tan cerrado! Te he dicho antes que no te dejaré - _quiero_ estar contigo, Inuyasha! Cómo puedes dudar así?!"

"Porque sólo soy tu héroe, verdad?!" gritó él. "No soy lo fuerte suficiente para protegerte para siempre - necesitarás a alguien más fuerte y cuando lo encuentres me dejarás!"

Ella quedó boquiabierta. "Esa es la basura más grande que he escuchado en toda mi vida!" frunció sus ojos. "De dónde demonios sacaste esa idea?!"

"No crees que no te escuché sollozando el nombre de Kouga allá!" siseó él. "Lo querías a él - no a mi!"

Ella se detuvo y le parpadeó. "No es lo que piensas-"

"Siempre dicen eso!"

"No - sobre Kouga!" ella movió frenética sus manos para disculparse. "Dije su nombre porque puedo sentirlo - está-"

"Aquí."

Ambos se giraron hacia el origen de la voz. Kagome sonrió levemente en saludo a un amigo mientras Inuyasha se tensaba. "Escabulléndote con el viento."

"No intencionalmente." Resopló Kouga. "Olí a Kagome en el área, así que pensé ayudarla. Obviamente estás tratando de matar a un oni." Él olfateó y dirigió una mirada hacia la entrada del túnel. "Aún parece estar vivo."

"No hemos llegado a esa parte todavía!" Le espetó Inuyasha.

Kouga lo ignoró, pasándolo en su camino hacia Kagome. "Qué demonios le pasó a tu hermoso rostro, Kagome?" quedó boquiabierto en shock ante sus golpes. "Ese bruto te dejó golpear de nuevo?"

"No podría haber ayudado." Respondió Kagome rápidamente. "No estaba ahí cuando pasó."

"Yo nunca podría haberte dejado en una situación donde pudieras ser lastimada, Kagome." Dijo él seriamente. Inuyasha estaba haciendo sonidos ahogados al fondo.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido para que algunos de ellos lo registrara. Kouga fue el primero en girar su cabeza, su invaluable intuición lo alertó, pero nada podría haber ayudado a Inuyasha. La base de la montaña estalló, justo cuando Kouga levantó a Kagome en sus brazos y saltó para evitar las rocas que volaban por todos lados. Inuyasha fue menos afortunado, habiendo estado justo al lado de la fuente, y desapareció bajo los escombros.

El oni emergió del agujero que había hecho y miró alrededor, su enorme cuerpo se mecía levemente mientras giraba su alargada cabeza de lado a lado para localizar al enemigo. Sus pequeños ojos estaban fijos donde Kouga sostenía a Kagome a una corta distancia, antes de que su agudo olfato captara el aroma del Inu Hanyou bajo él, atrapado en las rocas.

Rápidamente, largos dedos comenzaron a levantar rocas y escombros, lanzándolos como si fueran simples guijarros. Después de unos momentos el descubierto joven se movía levemente inconsciente, habiendo sido golpeado por uno de los pedazos más grandes.

"Inuyasha!" él escuchó a Kagome gritar su nombre mientras era vagamente consciente de su adolorido cuerpo siendo levantado de la pila de rocas y en el aire por fríos apéndices.

Eso era. Kouga la había salvado, le había fallado de nuevo y había encontrado a su nuevo héroe. Se rindió con un suave suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras los fríos dedos comenzaban a apretar su torso, a punto de partirlo en dos. No podía molestarse en luchar en ese momento, se sentía muy cansado.

Pero no necesitó molestarse. Al próximo momento escuchó el grito de batalla de Kouga y los dedos de repente lo liberaron, permitiéndole caer al suelo de nuevo. El impacto pareció darle un poco de sentido y conciencia y abrió sus ojos mientras su espalda se arqueaba con dolor de haber aterrizado en una de las rocas más filosas en la cercanía. "Mierda…"

Genial… ahora había sido tan patético como para ser salvado por el lobo. Alcanzó un nuevo nivel a los ojos de Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Ella se tambaleó en su vista, mirándolo con profunda preocupación. "Inuyasha - estás bien? Háblame!"

"Estoy bien." Murmuró él. La última vez que había sido golpeado así había sido cuando un enorme hombre hecho de piedra había saltado sobre él. En el sentido literal, no en el otro.

"Te veías muerto por un momento." Ella pareció aliviada de que estuviera lo bien suficiente para mentirle sobre su condición. Entonces no era así de serio. "Tu espalda está bien? Tu cabeza? Te rompiste algo?"

"Unas costillas…" él movió su cabeza.

"Duele."

Él pausó antes de hablar. "Se curarán."

"Estoy tan aliviada." Susurró ella, retirando su cabello detrás de sus orejas mientras se relajaba visiblemente. Lo observó con ojos agradecidos que rápidamente comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas.

"Oh, por el amor de… no llores…" gruñó él. "No muero todavía!"

"No es eso!" ella alcanzó y haló su oreja enojada. "Dudaste de mi! Pensaste que te abandonaría!"

"Kouga puede salvarte mejor que yo!" siseó él, más de dolor que de rabia. "Por qué no vas a casa con él?"

"Se fue." Dijo Kagome simplemente. "No me importa él - no es el lastimado - tú sí!" ella miró el ensangrentado frente de su haori. "Tengo que ocuparme de ti…"

Él la observó vacíamente por un momento, viendo la genuina ansiedad ante su condición y su preocupación. Suspiró y giró su cabeza. "Lo siento…"

"Por dudar de mi?" ella le dirigió una mirada para ver su rostro. Él asintió. "Prometo que no te abandonaré, Inuyasha. Por nada. También eres mi familia - y sabes que no abandono a la familia."

No podría haber sido un complejo del héroe. Kouga fue su héroe esta noche, y ella ya lo había olvidado. No era una infatuación… Kagome no era el tipo de chica obsesionada…

Sólo podía ser amor. Ella pasaba sus fallas y veía más allá de su cuerpo para ver su corazón. Las obsesiones sólo serían sobre su cuerpo, si no su fuerza. Garantizado, algunas veces no le gustaba lo que era su corazón, pero aún se quedó con él. Si no era amor y devoción lo que la hacía hacer eso, entonces qué era? Siempre sonreía cuando lo veía, a pesar de la forma en que siempre fruncía y le espetaba en su saludo. Siempre se preocupaba cuando resultaba herido, aunque usualmente le diera el hombro frío a su preocupación. Por qué lo hacía? Ella era como una flor… miren lo fácil que se debilita cuando es maltratada al extremo.

Por primera vez, su mano alcanzó deliberadamente y tocó su ilesa mejilla. No era una de esas acciones que hacía por accidente, o sin pensar. Pensó en eso. Debía mostrarle que se preocupaba más seguido… de lo contrario quién sabe qué tipo de ideas podría tener. Con frecuencia no pensaba en compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos… qué si ella pensaba que realmente no se preocupaba. No quería volverse otro Denji para ella por accidente. Frío, lanzándole amenazas y no mostrándole una onza de amabilidad.

Su pequeña y congelada mano se cerró sobre la suya en su mejilla y ella sonrió cálidamente por él, a pesar del horrible golpe en su mejilla. Él desvió su mirada hacia una roca al alzar a su lado… por miedo de que si miraba sus ojos mucho tiempo ella vería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a mostrarle. Pero aún le permitió a su mano cubrir su mejilla gentilmente, sintiendo sus dedos acariciar los suyos. A pesar de su dolor… era relajante. Permanecieron así, expresando pequeñas expresiones secretas a través de esa pequeña y gentil caricia. No había necesidad de palabras. Eran muy torpes, y siempre salían mal. Pronto Kagome suspiró mientras él dejaba caer su mano. "Cómo pudiste dudar de mi?" preguntó de nuevo, gentilmente, incrédula. "No tenías que asustarte así…"

"No me habría asustado si no me preocupara lo suficiente." Dijo él tranquilamente. Ella lo miró sorprendido. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él comenzó a sentarse, apretando sus dientes en resistencia al dolor. De una vez Kagome olvidó la conversación y rápidamente lo alcanzó para estabilizarlo.

"Debemos regresar a la villa… tal vez los otros ya han regresado." Le dijo ella gentilmente mientras se levantaban juntos.

Él le dio una mirada de reojo al largo oni a una corta distancia y resopló. "Hizo un mal trabajo. Yo podría haber hecho un trabajo más limpio."

"Por supuesto que sí." Dijo ella en un tono deliberadamente reprochante, sonrió dulcemente cuando la miró.

Él no era una persona abierta y afectiva, lo sabía. No sería como Hojo, que le traería sus regalos y la bañaría de elogios y cumplidos. No sería como Miroku quien era lanzado con sus sentimientos y sus intenciones. Él era su propia persona… pero eso no significaba que no sintiera cosas como el resto de ellos. Su problema era que si sentía dolor, lo embotellaría, lo encerraría y lo dejaría. Lo mismo con las dudas y los temores. Los ignoraba, o al menos también lo intentaba, luego antes de saberlo lo habían dominado. Como las cuentas de cierta forma… si evitabas pagarlas, terminabas hundido hasta la cadera en ellas.

Tal vez sentía que no necesitaba expresar ningún afecto, ya debía ser obvio. Por qué tenía que probar que se preocupaba, cuando ya era suficiente para él que se _preocupara_. No tenía que responder a los estándares o expectativas de nadie más en ese departamento.

"Denji hizo esto, verdad…" dijo ella tranquila apoyándose mutuamente mientras viajaban de regreso a la villa. "Metió la duda en tu cabeza de que yo no era leal a ti. Qué dijo?"

Inuyasha se encogió y eligió mirar el camino en vez de a ella. "No le creí. Dijo que era un complejo del héroe. Que no eras sincera conmigo. Dijo que me dejarías al minuto que encontraras a alguien más fuerte."

"Si no lo creíste entonces por qué asumiste que huiría con Kouga y te dejaría morir?"

"Porque eso es lo que te haría a ti." Se encogió seriamente.

"Quieres otro golpe en tus costillas?" espetó ella.

"Es broma!"

Ella le dio una amenazadora mirada antes de desviar sus ojos hacia adelante. "En tanto como no entres en momentos demoníacos como allá y comiences a buscar formas de volverte el brujo más poderoso en el mundo o algo así." Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Me asustaste…"

"No fue mi culpa!" se defendió él. "Estaba seduciéndome!"

"Entonces por qué no me sedujo?" respondió ella.

"No lo sé? Porque eres humana? Tienes poderes miko? Eres mujer? No sé… sólo no pude detenerme…"

"Y pensabas que _yo_ era la débil de voluntad." Frunció ella. "No lo hagas de nuevo. Y no dudes de mi otra vez. Y no creas que me gusta Kouga sobre ti - porque no."

"En tanto como prometas no irte después de que todo esto termine."

"Lo prometo." Ella sonrió para sí con alivio. Por dentro, estaba contenta de que la quisiera a su lado tanto como ella a él.

"Y prometas continuar luchando contra Denji - no te des por vencida."

"No planeo hacerlo."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo?" él la miró serio. "No más dudas… nos conocemos… confiamos mutuamente."

"Con mi vida." Sonrió ella.

Él asintió en comprensión y se giró hacia el camino. Kagome giró sus ojos y se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído conspiradora. "Ahí es donde quieres decir que también confías en mi con tu vida."

"Pero ya sabes que sí. Cuál es el punto en decirlo?" se encogió.

"Bueno, cómo se supone que sepa lo que sientes a menos que lo digas? No soy síquica." Ella giró sus ojos.

Él contempló lo que dijo.

--

Al día siguiente Kagome fue a casa para enfrentarse de nuevo. Para decirle a su madre la excusa por su golpe… y su excusa de a dónde había estado anoche…

De nuevo le había hecho prometer a Inuyasha que no matara a Denji. No tenía duda en su mente de que la próxima vez que se encontraran esos dos, uno terminaría muerto - y no sería Inuyasha. Dijo que tenía un plan que no involucraba matar… pero de alguna forma no le creyó.

Así que se adelantó con su propio plan, para tomar las cosas en sus propias manos.

Golpeó inseguro en la puerta del apartamento del Sr. Higurashi. Era extraño… venir aquí por su voluntad sin Kagome para asegurarse de que no se comportara mal. Sacudió la extraña sensación al ver un rostro conocido mientras se abría la puerta.

La expresión del Sr. Higurashi cambió de curiosidad a leve molestia al reconocerlo. Inuyasha imitó su expresión. "Hola. Soy Inuyasha."

"Lo sé."

"Yo… tengo un problema…"

--

Continuará…

--

**Nota de la autora**: Inuyasha con un plan? Bueno, tenía que pasar algún día.


	13. Qué le pasó al Abuelo?

**FIGURA PATERNA**

(_Father Figure_)

Por Rozefire

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 13: Qué le pasó al Abuelo? (todos quieren saber, verdad?)

--

La hinchazón había bajado completamente en la mañana, gracias a las compresas frías con que Kaede la había atendido. Pero no había dicho nada para ayudar al golpe… si algo, se veía mucho peor ahora. Había cambiado de negro y púrpura, a púrpura y amarillo… muy doloroso al parecer.

Qué mejor forma de saludar a su madre?

"Estoy en casa!" llamó ella después de reunir su coraje y abrir la puerta. De una vez escuchó un movimiento en la sala cuando su madre aparentemente dejó caer la revista que estaba leyendo y salió al corredor.

"Dónde has estado toda la noche? Me aterra preguntar! Estábamos preocupados por…"

Su madre se desvaneció mientras Kagome se giraba lentamente para encararla, intentando calmar sus nervios. Por unos momentos su madre la miraba en shock. "Qué… qué le pasó a tu cara?"

"Denji me golpeó." Kagome señaló la lámpara al lado de la puerta. "Con eso."

El ceño de su madre se arrugó levemente. Pero Kagome no podía decir si la mujer le creía o no. "Vamos." Su madre la llevó a la cocina y le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas. "Creo que tengo un poco de árnica en el botiquín…"

Kagome observó la espalda de su madre reprochante mientras iba a pescar en los cajones la caja blanca donde estaban todas las cosas médicas. "Denji? Podrías venir aquí un minuto?" La Sra. Higurashi llamó de repente mientras encontraba lo que estaba buscando y regresó con Kagome para aplicar la crema.

Denji hizo una buena exhibición de sorpresa y preocupación cuando vio el rostro de Kagome. "Qué pasó?"

"Dice que la golpeaste." Respondió la madre de Kagome sin mirarlo, parecía tensa y pálida de repente.

Él resopló en respuesta. "Oh, no de nuevo… pensé que habíamos pasado esta fase de culpar a Denji, Kagome-chan."

"No me llames así." Dijo Kagome con un leve titubeo en su voz. No podía levantar sus ojos para encontrar los suyos.

"Esto es ridículo… estabas bien cuando te envié a la cama. Estás molesta conmigo porque te mandé a la cama más temprano que tu madre? Te lo hiciste deliberadamente para señalarme?"

"_Tú _me hiciste esto!" Espetó Kagome.

"Dónde estuviste toda la noche?" preguntó él. "Atravesaste el pozo de nuevo, verdad? Obtuviste el golpe allá en una pelea, eso o Inuyasha lo hizo. Todos sabemos lo violento que es ese cretino."

Kagome abrió su boca furiosa para corregirlo cuando su madre intervino enojada. "Denji - deja de gritarla!" Kagome le parpadeó sorprendida a su madre… esa era la primera vez que protestaba contra él… pero… "Y tú… deja de ser un blanco fácil, Kagome."

Kagome tragó duro y bajó la mirada. Sí… eso era todo lo que era… una fácil para ser blanco de un bruto como Denji.

La Sra. Higurashi terminó de aplicar la crema en el golpe de Kagome y se enderezó. "De cualquier forma… creo que todos necesitamos conversar." Dijo ella cortamente y salió de la cocina. "Síganme."

--

"Ya veo… entonces eres un hanyou… de hace quinientos años atrás… atravesaste un pozo de huesos para hablarme, y cuando no estás comiendo y durmiendo estás buscando los fragmentos de Shikon y peleando con demonios - con uno en particular llamado Naraku - un medio demonio como tú."

"Sí." Inuyasha asintió en confirmación.

"También se ve como tú?"

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. "Dios, no! Está lleno de tentáculos y arañas y todo tipo de porquerías que luego llama 'hijos'."

"Es asexual."

"Síp."

"Cómo es posible?" La tabla del Sr. Higurashi yacía en su regazo, olvidada mientras miraba a Inuyasha incrédulo. Inuyasha se encogió. El padre de Kagome pasó una mano por su corto cabello y sacudió su cabeza. "Y arrastras a mi hija al peligro con frecuencia?!"

"Sí - no." El hanyou lo miró incómodo. "Sólo un poco de peligro! La protejo de daños serios!"

"No puedes protegerla _siempre_!" Gritó el Sr. Higurashi.

"Sí puedo!" Espetó Inuyasha irritado. "Siempre estaré ahí para ella - y cuando no lo estoy… puede cuidarse sola! Es tan buena como cualquier miko cuando tiene un arco en sus manos!"

"No creo esto-"

"Sigues diciendo eso-"

"Y seguiré diciéndolo hasta que lo acepte!" gritó el Sr. Higurashi. "Has estado mintiéndome - viniendo con el nombre de Yoko para engañarme - Por qué?!"

"Porque… Kagome no quería que supiera sobre el pozo o de mí. No quería que comenzara a preocuparse, así que le seguí el juego." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos enojado. "Le habría dicho, pero ella me sentaría si lo hiciera."

"Sentarte?"

Inuyasha tiró de su rosario. "Ella grita siéntate, me siento… bueno, en realidad hago impresiones en forma de Inuyasha en el suelo."

"Cómo es posible?"

"Un hechizo?" Inuyasha se encogió de nuevo. Qué era tan difícil de creer sobre demonios y hechizos?

"No creo en hechizos."

"Lo noté."

"Tiene que haber una explicación lógica." El Sr. Higurashi sacudió su cabeza y se levantó para comenzar a pasearse. Inuyasha lo observó moverse de un lado a otro. "Demonios… tal vez hace quinientos años hubieron muchas especies de animales… tal vez algo pasó que los hizo desaparecer, y así no existen más."

"No. Algunos aún existen. Yo destajé una máscara Noh no hace mucho en una construcción." Le dijo Inuyasha. "Aparentemente ese demonio había estado por ahí en alguna casa."

"Hechizos… los hechizos no existen, todos son cuentos de hadas y las hacen creer." Continuó el Sr. Higurashi.

"Bueno, si los hechizos no existen, cómo es que me siento cuando ella me dice hacerlo?"

"Hay una teoría en mi campo de trabajo. Tu subconsciente se conforma a una orden que puedes haber recibido por hipnosis o algo - y tu subconsciente obedece a la orden, aunque tu consciente proteste."

"Qué?"

"No es eso? Kagome te hipnotizó?"

Inuyasha suspiró y pasó sus manos por su rostro. "Kagome sabe cómo hipnotizar? No. Por qué? Porque tiene quince años de edad - no un cerebro como tú! Todo lo que sé es que cuando esta cosa se selló alrededor de mi cuello, tengo que obedecer sus órdenes desde ese día."

"Por qué sería tan cruel contigo?"

"Porque es sadista."

"Dime otra!"

"Es masoquista."

"Inuyasha!" Dijo el Sr. Higurashi con advertencia.

"Bueno, bueno… tal vez tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que traté de matarla cuando nos conocimos… se asustó por eso…" murmuró él, viendo la fría mirada que le disparó. "Pero eso quedó en el pasado!"

"Debería entregarte a la policía en este momento!"

"Por qué molestarse? No pertenezco aquí - me iré antes de que cualquier autoridad de esta época venga y me aprehenda." Inuyasha sonrió arrogante. "De cualquier forma, vine porque tengo un problema con Kagome y necesito que me ayude con un plan."

"Qué problema con Kagome?" El Sr. Higurashi se detuvo y frunció sus ojos.

"Conoce al padrastro con el que su madre va a casarse?" Dijo Inuyasha lentamente, levantando su ceño.

"Sí…" respondió el Sr. Higurashi lentamente.

Inuyasha suspiró, el hombre no estaba captando la idea. "Es un imbécil. Al principio pensamos que estaba imaginándolo - dijo que la miraba y le hacía comentarios rudos. Y luego la tocó en una habitación oscura."

"Qué?!" El padre de Kagome se tensó en shock.

"Es disgustante. Es tan viejo como usted." Inuyasha apretó sus puños mientras lo miraba con rabia. "No sólo eso, anoche la golpeó tan fuerte que tiene moretones en todo su rostro y cuerpo."

"Esto…" El Sr. Higurashi miró a Inuyasha en shock. "Cómo es que nadie lo notó antes?"

"Su madre no le creyó. Denji me culpaba." Inuyasha se encogió. "Kagome estaba muy temerosa y derrumbada para hacer algo más ahora que su madre rechazó sus advertencias. Intenté golpear al bastardo pero no pareció ayudar. Así que ahora se lo digo."

"No creo esto!" El Sr. Higurashi exhibió una expresión similar a la de Inuyasha al escuchar los pequeños abusos de Denji. "Si piensa que va a salirse con la suya, va a recibir otra cosa!"

Inuyasha sonrió. Eso era lo que le gustaba escuchar. "Pero no llame a la policía."

"Qué?!"

"Si la policía se lleva a ese idiota entonces separará a la familia. Souta odiará a Kagome y a mi y su madre quedará desconsolada. No es que me importe, pero a Kagome sí." Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos. "Tengo un plan."

"Oh?"

"Regrese con la madre de Kagome."

Esto fue recibido con un silencio total.

"Quiero decir," continuó Inuyasha, "la madre de Kagome no estaría tan descorazonada entonces, verdad? Y a Souta no le faltaría una figura paterna y Kagome estaría viviendo con un padre en el que confía."

"Inuyasha. Ese es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo." Dijo el Sr. Higurashi. "No sólo estoy felizmente comprometido con otra mujer, sino que Ayame no me ama en la forma que solía y yo no la amo como solía. No funcionaría."

"Sabía que debía pensar en eso un poco más…"

(NA: ven? No era un muy buen plan, _es_ Inuyasha del que estamos hablando)

--

"Pero antes me dijiste que estabas mintiendo." La Sra. Higurashi le frunció a su hija sentada en el brazo de la silla.

"Porque amenazó con lastimarme si no decía eso." Kagome le envió a Denji una pequeña y triunfante mirada. Ella estaba arrancando una hoja de su libro, y mientras lo que había dicho no era la verdad, aún reforzó su argumento. "Pero entonces me golpeó de todas formas, así que decidí decírtelo otra vez."

"No entiendes, Kagome." Su madre estaba sacudiendo su cabeza con una perturbada mirada. "Esas cosas sólo pasan en familias disfuncionales. _Conozco _a Denji. Lo he conocido por meses antes de traerlo a la casa. No es nada sino un caballero y ha sido un buen profesor por muchos años. Nunca lo he visto levantarle su mano a un niño o incluso su voz? Qué te hace tan diferente de que querría lastimarte?"

Kagome miró la alfombra ante ella. "No lo sé. Tal vez está celoso."

"Esto es ridículo." Murmuró Denji. Lo murmuró mucho.

"Celoso de qué?" Su madre quería saber.

"No lo sé!" Estalló Kagome. "Crees que sé cómo piensa? Crees que entiendo por qué sólo me hace esas cosas a mí y no a alguien más! Crees que no me destroza por dentro pensar y dudar de lo que pasa conmigo? Qué me hace tan diferente? Qué es lo que odia de mi?"

"Kagome!" Su madre la interrumpió abruptamente. "Necesitamos calmarnos!"

"Por qué haces esas cosas?!" demandó ella directamente de Denji. No lo sabía de seguro, pero supuso que era el estar en presencia de su madre lo que le daba el valor que necesitaba. Él no podía hacerle nada con su madre presente, así que podía decir lo que quería sin sufrir las consecuencias. "Por qué me odias tanto?!"

"Por qué _me _odias tanto, Kagome?" respondió él. "Por qué me acusas de todas esas cosas desagradables que no soñaría en hacer? Es porque reemplacé a tu verdadero padre, verdad?!"

"No es eso! Si fuera eso - también odiaría a Mari! Pero no!" Gritó Kagome.

"Cállense! Los dos!" La Sra. Higurashi intervino y ambos guardaron silencio, mirándose mutuamente.

Eventualmente fue Kagome quien rompió el silencio, girándose hacia su madre enojada. "A quién le vas a creer esta vez? A tu nuevo novio, a quien has conocido por tres meses? O a tu hija a quien has conocido por quince años y ha sido golpeada tan fuerte que está herida?"

Una buena pregunta. Una que la Sra. Higurashi no estaba segura cómo responder. No entendía por qué todas las acusaciones estaban volando. Desde que Kagome había visto a Denji había sido grosera con él y lo evitaba a toda costa. Y ahora su hija estaba diciendo cosas terribles de él… Sólo había visto a Denji sonreír y ser amable. Había ofrecido enseñarle a Kagome matemática y no le había dado a Souta nada sino alegría. Entonces por qué Kagome estaba rehusándose a reconocerlo como un miembro de la familia.

Pero mientras la Sra. Higurashi había visto o escuchado evidencia real para sugerir que Denji estaba haciendo esas cosas… no podía ignorar las súplicas de Kagome. Algo estaba pasando…

Y mientras Kagome había actuado tan extraño últimamente… había estado actuando de esa forma desde que había regresado de sus vacaciones con su padre… cuando había descubierto a Denji…

Toda la evidencia y razón apuntaba a Kagome como la mentirosa… pero no podía creerlo…

"Creo que esta familia… todos nosotros… necesitamos sentarnos y hablar." Esa fue la única solución con la que pudo salir en ese momento. "Pero… dónde está papá?"

"Dejó una nota en el refrigerador, recuerdas?" señaló Denji. "Dijo que iba a estar fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, en una especie de reunión escolar."

"Oh." La Sra. Higurashi frunció y salió al corredor, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Esto dejó a Kagome con Denji. Kagome lo miró incómoda, todo su cuerpo se tensó y esperó por su próximo movimiento. Sólo dio un suspiro y dejó la habitación para ir a la cocina.

La madre de Kagome se alejó de la puerta con un leve frunce. Nada sospechoso había pasado cuando los dejó solos… pero eso no significaba que nada fuera a pasar.

Y ahora qué pasó?

Kagome se encontró preguntando después de que su madre se fuera. Le creía o no? Bueno, su madre quería pruebas? Kagome iba a darle pruebas. Denji era muy astuto para cometer el error de atacarla verbal o físicamente tan pronto como su madre hubiese dejado la habitación. Probablemente pensaba que podría estar escuchando en el corredor.

Pero Kagome no pasó por alto la forma tan casual como había explicado la ausencia de su abuelo. De ninguna forma estaba en una reunión escolar. Habría dejado más que una nota. Habría sentado a la familia, les hubiese dicho, antes de entrar en una larga historia de las escuela y sus pupilos junto con todas las aventuras que tuvo en sus 'buenos días'. No se habría ido sin despedirse y con una nota en el refrigerador.

Pero entonces dónde estaba?

Kagome no sabía exactamente cómo iba a averiguarlo, pero había visto películas y tuvo una idea. Por ahora sabía que todas las pistas para condenar al sospechoso se encontrarían en la caneca. Así que fue directo a la cesta de papel en el rincón de la sala y sacó los contenidos.

Y adivinen qué encontró? Junto con varios pedazos de la tarea de Souta que había sido mordida por el perro nuevo, y una vieja cáscara de banana… había un volante para el Hogar de Viejos y Ancianos Pensionados de Tokio, localizado en Tama. Kagome miró el volante, la tinta estaba levemente corrida de estar presionada contra la húmeda banana. Lo abrió lentamente y miró unos cuantos detalles.

El hogar no tenía teléfono… así que los residentes no podían llamar a las familias.

"Envió al abuelo a un hogar de ancianos…" respiró Kagome. En realidad, no le gustaba el término Viejos y Ancianos Pensionados… era como decirles lo mismo tres veces.

Pero esta era! Esta era la evidencia que podía mostrarle a su madre y hacerla darse cuenta que Denji no era tan limpio como pensaba!

Se levantó, limpió el volante mientras salía de la sala, planeando encontrar a su madre. No estaba en la cocina así que subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación donde esperaba que su madre estuviera limpiando. No encontró a su madre. En vez encontró a Denji. Intentó salir de la habitación de su madre pero fue muy rápido para ella. Había visto el volante en su mano y había cerrado la puerta tan rápido que envió una borrasca de aire por su cabello.

"Y qué es eso?" preguntó Denji calmado, señalando su mano.

Kagome no respondió. Miró alrededor por una ruta de escape, escuchando atenta sonidos de su madre cerca… pero no escuchó nada. "Esperaba que pudieras decirme." Dijo ella tranquilamente en su tímida voz de ratón que adquiría con Denji.

"Dámelo." Denji extendió su mano.

"Aún si te lo diera, no puedes detenerme de decirle esto." Kagome ganó un poco de desafianza mientras lo miraba. "Ya memoricé la dirección. Tan pronto como descubra lo que has hecho - que le has _mentido_ entonces-"

"Entonces no hará nada, porque le diré no hacer nada!" espetó Denji. "No eres nada para mi, Kagome. Fácilmente podría hacerte enviar a un internado. Entonces sólo seríamos Ayame, Souta y yo."

"No puedes pensar que te saldrás con esto?" Kagome retrocedió hacia el armario mientras daba un amenazador paso. Pero era verdad. Denji no podría resolver todos esos problemitas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle a su padre y estaba segura que le pondría un final a este problema… tal vez debió decirle antes… "Aún si me envías lejos a un internado - Inuyasha vendrá por mi! Aún cuando hayas enviado al abuelo a un ancianato - todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo y él nos dirá lo que le hiciste! Pensaste que podrías aislarlo del mundo para siempre?! Pensaste que podrías callarme?!"

"Cállate!" él la golpeó, duro, justo contra su golpeada mejilla. Gritó de dolor y comenzó a caer mientras estrellas destellaban ante sus ojos, pero su mano se cerró en su camisa y la arrastró a sus pies, empujándola duro contra el tembloroso armario tras ella. Jadeó y desesperadamente intentó empujar contra sus manos.

"Suelta!" hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Dame el volante!" demandó él.

"No te dejaré…" ella luchó contra su agarre antes de inhalar otro respiro. "No te dejaré dominarme! Ella descubrirá lo que eres realmente! No puedes esconder algo así de feo para siempre, patético idiota!"

Le había tomado todo su coraje gritar eso, y le habría merecido una bofetada aún más fuerte en su golpeada mejilla, pero se sintió mejor por decirlo. El dolor no era nada comparado a la satisfacción de ver su rostro retorcido de rabia ante sus palabras.

"Pagarás por esto!" siseó él furioso.

Realmente debía estar peligrosamente loco si pensaba que podría irse golpeándola en su propia casa. Porque no se saldría con la suya…

Kagome escuchó pasos y voces amortiguadas en el pórtico abajo, mientras que al mismo tiempo escuchaba pasos en el corredor afuera de la habitación. Casi cayó flácida mientras Denji la dejaba caer al piso, muy llevado por la rabia para escuchar lo que ella escuchaba.

Mientras su bota bajaba para estrellar sus costillas, tres cosas pasaron. La ventana se rompió a su izquierda y una mancha roja y blanca la atravesó. La puerta al corredor se abrió y la madre de Kagome permanecía paralizada en el marco. Y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Kagome escuchó a alguien golpear fuertemente la puerta de abajo.

En milisegundos Inuyasha la había salvado - lanzó a Denji por la habitación y tenía a Tessaiga totalmente transformada puesta contra su cuello. La Sra. Higurashi gritó para que se detuviera mientras Kagome se sentaba lentamente y miraba hacia las escaleras por la puerta abierta mientras el golpeteo continuaba en la puerta. "Abran! Es la policía!"

Pareció un momento detenido, sólo perturbado por el insistente llamado de abajo. Inuyasha no se retractó de su amenazador agarre en Denji, pero tampoco se movió para completar la acción. La Sra. Higurashi permaneció en la puerta por unos momentos antes de agacharse para ayudar a Kagome a sentarse.

"Déjame hacerlo." Siseó Inuyasha furioso, sin quitar sus ojos de Denji quien aún estaba muy conmocionado para hablar, mucho menos respirar con el agarre de Inuyasha por su torso.

"No…" dijo Kagome con una titubeante mirada entre su madre y Denji. "No lo mates…"

"Suélta… me… monstruo…!" jadeó Denji.

Inuyasha lo presionó más fuerte contra la pared y empujó a Tessaiga contra su cuello, cortando la carne y sacando un hilillo de sangre contra el filo de la espada.

"Alto!" Gritó la Sra. Higurashi. Inuyasha se detuvo, pero no se retractó en lo más mínimo. Kagome nunca antes lo había visto así de lívido con un humano…

"Mamá…" ella miró a su madre, esperando la decisión final. Si alguien iba a decidir, sería ella.

La Sra. Higurashi miró a su hija con profundo arrepentimiento antes de levantar a Kagome con ella. "Deja entrar a la policía… diles… que está aquí arriba."

Kagome miró a su madre por un momento antes de dispararle a Denji y a Inuyasha una preocupada mirada. Siguió el sonido de los golpes en la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

"Estamos aquí por un Sr-"

"Está arriba." Dijo Kagome sin titubear y retrocedió para permitirles a los tres oficiales entrar en la casa. Había un cuarto hombre, y sólo hasta que levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que era su padre. Había sido el que llamó a la policía.

Sin decir una palabra él abrió sus brazos y ella cayó en ellos, incapaz de contener más los lagrimales y rompió a llorar. Aún estaba llorando mientras escoltaban a Denji fuera de la casa y por los escalones hacia la van de la policía esperando abajo. Intentó ignorar los insultos y groserías que le lanzaba mientras era arrastrado… pero sería la última vez que tendría que tratar con ellos…

Se sentía como si una enorme carga hubiese sido levantada de sus hombros.

Inuyasha se había ido cuando entró de nuevo a la casa. Probablemente aún estaba por ahí, pero fuera del camino. Particularmente no quería tratar con él en ese momento… realmente no quería tratar con nadie, pero estaba obligada a hablar con su madre y su padre… y después… las cosas le serían explicadas a su hermano.

La Sra. Higurashi continuaba disculpándose por dudar de ella, pero la mujer estaba conmocionada ante la transformación que había presenciado. El hombre que había amado y en el que había confiado se había transformado en un monstruo al momento que le dio su espalda… fue suficiente para sacudir al más fuerte de ellos.

Kagome no aceptó sus disculpas.

De la misma forma que Souta no aceptó las razones de Kagome y excusas para la salida de Denji de la casa. Decidieron no contarle toda la historia… era joven y no necesitaba ser destrozado como la Sra. Higurashi… pero el resultado fue que ahora culpaba a Kagome.

El abuelo regresó del hogar, pero no perdonó a nadie. Se había ido por casi una semana, y les había tomado siete días darse cuenta que estaba perdido. Tampoco estaba complacido con ninguno de ellos, especialmente con su hija a quien culpaba sobre todos los demás por comprometerse con un bastardo como Denji.

No habían sido una familia disfuncional antes… pero ahora todos estaban en ruinas.

--

Inuyasha estaba sentado contra el pozo, raspando distraído el óxido de su espada con una roca. No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea… desde que el óxido parecía ser de lo que estaba hecha la espada. Probablemente podría reunirse con Toutousai en algún momento para reparar esta espada a su estado normal…

Escuchó un golpe en el pozo tras él y su corazón dio un latido contra sus costillas. Internamente se dijo calmarse… sólo era Kagome regresando de su época, no había necesidad de caer débil de rodillas.

Pero esto no era sólo Kagome regresando después de un corto descanso en su mundo. Esto era Kagome regresando después de dos semanas de tiempo a solas con su familia. Había captado la indirecta y se fue después de asegurarse de que Denji hubiese sido llevado por los hombres de negro.

No había visto a Kagome desde entonces.

Casi instantáneamente, bajó la roca que sostenía y se giró agachado para inclinarse sobre el borde del pozo. Al fin se encontró mirando una escena normal. Ella había dejado de usar la ropa holgada y de nuevo estaba en su uniforma escolar. El golpe había desaparecido completamente de su rostro y miró con una sonrisa cuando lo vio. "Vas a ayudarme a salir o qué?"

Él salió de sus pensamientos y alcanzó para sujetar la bolsa en su espalda y sacarla del pozo con ella. Cuando la depositó en el suelo a su lado ella le dio esa malgeniada mirada que usualmente le daba y repitió algo que decía con frecuencia en el pasado. "No puedes soportar la idea de tomar mi mano, verdad?" dijo con humor mientras acomodaba su ropa y comenzaba a moverse lentamente en dirección a la villa. "Algún rumor sobre los fragmentos?"

"Ninguno."

"Oh bien!" ella le sonrió con alivio. "Esto significa que puedo pasar un tiempo en las aguas termales?"

"Seguro."

"Digo, el futuro es bueno por las tuberías internas y todo, pero nada le gana a un termal." Él observó mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, en un esfuerzo por acomodar los mechones después de su viaje por el pozo.

"Cierto."

"Estás haciéndolo de nuevo."

"Qué?"

"Dándome monorespuestas."

"Lo siento."

Desvió la mirada levemente. Ella aclaró su garganta y se sacudió como si despidiera una mala sensación que se hubiese cernido sobre ellos. Pasó un momento antes de que la mirara de nuevo mientras hablaba con voz tranquila. "Vas a regresar a la villa?"

La voz de Denji, decidió él que debía llamarse. Toda esta alegría era forzada… el esfuerzo para hacer que todo parecía normal y natural era un acto. No se movió hacia el camino de la villa y ella tampoco. "Cómo está… todo en tu época?" aventuró él inseguro.

"Oh…" Kagome sonrió un poco avergonzada y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo del bosque. "Sabes cómo dije que la familia no sobreviviría de una pieza si la policía llegaba y se llevaba a Denji?"

"Sí…"

"Bueno. No lo hicimos." Ella esbozó una de esas sonrisas y comenzó a bajar por el camino a la villa. No tuvo opción sino seguirla.

"Le dije que no los llamara." Dijo Inuyasha caminando tras ella. "A tu padre, quiero decir. Pero eventualmente decidimos que era la única forma…"

"Está bien." Animó Kagome. "Ambos tenían razón. Y si no hubiesen llegado cuando lo hicieron… entonces mi madre habría presenciado a Denji pisándome… No creo que lo hubiese tomado muy bien. Probablemente estaría más traumada de lo que ya está."

"Kagome…"

"Souta me guarda rencor." Aún sonrió. "Pero sólo es rencor… estoy segura que se desvanecerá eventualmente."

"Kagome, basta." Él curvó un dedo en la cintura de su falda, llevándola a un repentino alto. Ella se giró para encararlo, zafándose de su alcance.

"Parar qué?" la sonrisa continuó.

"Deja de sonreír. Obviamente estás fingiéndola." Dijo él con un frunce. "No tienes que pretender que todo está bien, sabes."

Ella lo miró un momento antes de que su rostro pareciera cambiar ante sus ojos… de repente se veía cansada y perturbada. "Lo siento… es sólo…" suspiró y se rindió, girándose para seguir el camino.

Él la alcanzó para caminar a su lado, una tarea difícil desde que el camino entre los árboles realmente era sólo para personas caminando en fila sencilla. "Denji no te ha molestado, verdad?"

"No." Suspiró de nuevo. "Pero nos dejó hechos jirones, como lo esperaba. No le hablo a mi madre. Mi hermano no me habla. Y el abuelo no nos habla a ninguno."

"Pasará."

"Con el tiempo… supongo…" él la vio morder su labio. "Pero… pasará un tiempo para curar todas esas heridas… pero no estoy lista para perdonar a mamá por ser tan… desconfiada…"

"Dáselo entonces." Hoy estaba lleno de buenos consejos, verdad.

"Lo sé." Ella inhaló profundamente. "Papá nos remitió a un psiquiatra de familia. No podía hacerlo él desde que tenía que regresar a casa la semana pasada… de todas formas no lo hubiese hecho… tener a nuestro verdadero padre dándonos terapia sería muy personal, supongo."

Él observó su rostro intensamente. "Estás bien?"

"No." Ella frunció levemente. "Pero lo estaré." Añadió con una pizca de esperanza en su voz. "Lo dejaremos atrás, supongo. A propósito, descubrí sus motivos."

"Oh sí?"

"De alguna forma se escapó el rumor de que Denji había estado casado antes." Le dijo ella. "Tenía una esposa y un hijo de diez años. Tuvo una mala separación con su esposa después de que su hijo murió en un accidente de autos. Luego tres años después se comprometió con mi madre quien también tiene un hijo de diez años. Supongo que estaba tratando de rehacer su antigua familia… sacó al abuelo de la casa y planeó hacerme huir o enviarme a un internado. Se supone que serían sólo mamá, Souta y él. Eso es por qué siempre fue amable con Souta."

"Qué le pasó?"

"A Denji? Está en prisión por asalto, acoso infantil desde que soy menor de edad, y algunas otras ofensas que no puedo decirte."

"No puedes decirme?" él frunció sus ojos. Quería saber todo, ser mantenido en la oscuridad no era una opción.

"Oh - no puedo decirlo porque no puedo recordar cómo fueros dichas. Pero básicamente ha sido acusado por destrozo de hogar, supongo. Y por enviar al abuelo a un ancianato contra su voluntad y decirle a todos que era senil, así lo ignorarían cuando pidiera una llamada telefónica."

"Entonces es un verdadero desastre."

"Síp." Ella sonrió genuinamente. "Pero como dije. Sólo necesitamos tiempo y eventualmente nos curaremos."

Ella saltó cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de la suya. Miró brevemente maravillada antes de mirarlo. No parecía estar haciendo un problema de eso, aún cuando su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal. "Y mientras tanto," le dijo casualmente. "Puedes tener tu última forma de escape quinientos años en el pasado donde tus problemas todavía no existen."

Ella sonrió tímidamente y cerró sus dedos alrededor de los suyos. "Supongo."

"Y nadie aquí está enojado contigo. Todos te extrañan. Y no creo que Shippo te guarde algún rencor… a menos que olvides traer esos creyones."

"Oops." Sus ojos se ampliaron recordando que lo había olvidado.

"No importa." Él se encogió mientras hacía a un lado unas ramas con su mano libre. "Es una criatura de mente simple. Si lo distraes con chocolate lo suficiente olvidará preguntar por ellos."

"Gracias." Ella sonrió de nuevo y bajó sus ojos con un sonrojo mientras se recostaba contra él y deslizaba su mano libre para agarrar su brazo ligeramente más cerca.

"Por qué?" Su corazón se apretó levemente como si lo hubiese tomado en vez de a su brazo. Estúpido órgano… quién lo necesitaba?

"Por sólo…" ella luchó por las palabras para describir lo agradecida que estaba. "Por entender."

Él sonrió levemente en respuesta, sintiendo esa cálida sensación que tenía cada vez que recibía su gratitud. "De nada."

--

Fin

--

**Nota de la autora**: Supongo que ahora puedo dedicar más tiempo a mis otros fics. Pero ahora puedo comenzar unas nuevas historias (sólo para hacerlo más despacio otra vez). Adiós!

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!! Agradezco muchísimo todos sus reviews y el apoyo para esta historia y su traducción, también quiero recordarles que todo el crédito de autoría es para **Rozefire**. **ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA** así como ninguna de las anteriores, yo sólo me encargo de su traducción para el disfrute de todos... Aclarado esto, me alegra que les haya gustado, un poco corto pero así lo dispuso su autora... jejejeje... Llegó el final y con él una nueva traducción titulada _**El Precio de la Libertad**_, espérenla muy pronto... Cuídense!!


End file.
